one way or another
by McMuffin
Summary: Addison and Kevin are stable in their relationship, that is, until something amazing happens that throws them off balance. Follow them trying to regain their footing one way or another. AU after episode 2x05. Addie/Kevin. PREGNANCY FLUFF. Hotcop
1. A

**Mkay, so after seeing the promo for episode 2x06 I _had _to write this! It's a little weird at first, and I admit, Addison's a bit of a bitch, but it GETS BETTER. I swear! I'm pretty sucky at angsty fics, so this will definitely become fluff. Bear with me people. Oh & btw, this is an AU fic, so after we see episode 6, it won't make any sense with the TV show...  
**

.xXx.

Addison pulled Kevin closer to her as she pressed her lips against his. She had to leave for work soon and well, they wanted to make the most of the morning together. He pulled away from her gently and wrapped his arms around her. She felt warm and comfortable in his arms, until

"I love you." He whispered in her ear and she temporarily froze up in his arms.

She didn't know what to do, so she went with her instincts. Her left hand was resting on the back of his head and she reached out with her right arm to grab her pager from the table and pressed the 'test' button letting off a loud beeping.

"Damnit I have to go to work!" She said pulling out of his arms and grabbing her handbag, "I'll um… see you later."

She was flustered and left her house in a rush. Kevin sighed and leant against the kitchen table. Maybe he had said it too soon, but he just wished she hadn't run off like that, even if her pager had gone off.

.xXx.

Addison walked into the office kitchen and went to pour herself a coffee, she needed caffeine running through her system, alcohol would be better, but caffeine was good for now. She paced around the kitchen as Naomi walked in eyeing her strangely.

"Um Addison? Blocking the caffeine."

Addison stepped out of the way. "Sorry." She mumbled and began pacing away from the coffee machine.

Naomi twitched an eyebrow, "You want to talk about it?" She asked, "And this does not mean I forgive you… completely."

A smiled managed to form on Addison's lips and she walked around the island to be in between the island and the side counters.

"I have man problems."

"Man problems? With Pete? Oh no, Addison you cannot, he has Meg-"

"No, with Kevin." She said.

"Kev… the cop?" Naomi asked confused.

"Yes. It's just, he's been so perfect, and we've had great sex and-"

"Wait wait wait… hold on. You and Kevin? When?" Naomi asked intrigued.

"Just over a month ago- which you would know, by the way, if you were talking to me."

"Sorry… wow, a month? Really?"

"Yeah." Addison sipped at her coffee.

"So what's the issue?" Naomi asked picking up the coffee she had just poured herself.

"He said it." Addison explained.

"Oh god. He said it?" Naomi's eyes widened and she had to put her coffee on the bench.

"Yes. This morning, and I pretended my pager was going off and ran here!" Addison exclaimed.

Naomi burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Nae!"

"I'm sorry…" Naomi stopped herself, "Sorry. So..."

"He's in love with me…" Addison started to ramble.

The door opened a few seconds later mid-ramble, Kevin heard the tail end of what Naomi had interrupted with,

"And are you?" He heard her say before both ladies turned to face him.

He opened his mouth to speak but Addison cut him off,

"I have a um, case." She said pushing her way out the door past him.

"Add-"

"Sorry." Naomi said sympathetically to Kevin who looked stunned.

.xXx.

"Addison! There's uh, someone on the line for you!" Dell called to her as she passed the front desk.

"Who is it?" She looked up from the chart she was reading.

"I don't know…" Dell said.

"Okay?" She took the phone from him, "Hello?" She asked, leaning against the bench.

"Addison-" It was Kevin.

"Look Kevin, I can't talk right now, I-" She swallowed randomly, "I have to work."

"I just-"

"Bye." She hung up on him and briskly walked off towards her office leaving Dell stunned.

.xXx.

Around 11pm, Addison decided to leave the practice and go home. She knew Kevin had the night shift starting around 10, so he definitely wouldn't be able to be waiting for her at her house of anything like that. She walked out of the office in almost total darkness, nobody else was still in the office. After locking up she walked through the car park to her car and unlocked it.

In the darkness she only noticed she had a flat tire when she went to reverse and the car sunk to the left.

"Damnit!" She swore loudly and hit the steering wheel. She turned off the engine and got out of her car. She knew how to change the tire but she was just so tired she wanted to go home and sleep.

"Fucking hell!" She swore loudly and whacked her hand against her car. She was about to sink to the ground when a voice broke through the night.

"Addison!"

.xXx.

**What'd you think? :D**


	2. B

**So anyone else feeling Kevin/Addie deprived? Because I feel like I am... LOL. Decided to post this to make myself (and hopefully you) happy. Remember, this is a FLUFF fic, they'll be happy (next chapter) they've just gotta get over this stupid fight I put them into. hehe.**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

.xXx.

"_Addison!" _

She raised her head,

"Cooper? What're you…"

"I left the office probably five minutes ago and I was just on the phone in my car when I heard your lovely shout." He smirked.

"Um, yeah I have a flat…"

"Damn, want a lift with me?" He asked.

"Yes thanks." She said sleepily.

.xXx.

Addison fell asleep in Cooper's car as she was so tired. Luckily he remembered where her house was, so he didn't need to wake her for directions. He turned onto a main road about five minutes from her house and suddenly there were sirens behind him.

"What the hell?" He muttered and pulled over.

An officer stepped out of the first of the two police cars and walked over to them, Cooper rolled down his window.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" He used the overused phrase.

"Sir are you aware this is a _40_ zone and you were going 50?" He said.

"No officer… isn't this a 50 zone?" Cooper said eyeing the cop and trying to place him.

"Well it is sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to-"

"Coop what's…" Addison yawned as she woke up and turned to see Kevin sticking hies head inside the car, "Oh bloody hell. What is going on?" She said annoyed.

"I uh, was driving too fast." Cooper turned to Addison.

"Yes, he was." Kevin said looking directly at Addison.

"Great." Addison muttered sarcastically, "Now what happens?"

Cooper looked at her weirdly for talking like that to a cop.

"He was going 50 in a 40 zone…" Kevin said.

"Yeah, which they changed from being a 50 like…" She yawned, "two days ago."

Cooper widened his eyes at Addison.

"Addi-" Kevin started to speak.

"No. Kevin. I'm tired as hell, and really, does he have to be arrested? Look around, no cars on the road." Her voice rose slightly as she spoke.

Kevin pursed his lips. "Fine, I'll let it slide this time… Addison I'm dropping you home though."

"Kev-"

"Kevin! That's where I've seen you!" Cooper announced randomly, realising he had seen Kevin at the practice with Addison once, but from far away, and he had heard her talk about him.

"Yeah, that's me." Kevin said, "Addie-"

"Yeah yeah." She said yawning again and unbuckling her seatbelt, "Thanks Coop." She said.

"No probs Addie, and uh, thanks Kevin." He said.

"No worries." Kevin said.

Kevin walked Addison to his car with a hand on the small of her back as Cooper drove off. The other cop got out from the second car and eyed them suspiciously.

"She's my girlfriend." Kevin explained.

"Oh! Addison right? Ben Moors." The other cop held out his hand and Addison shook it, smiling at him.

"I'll take the rest of this shift by myself for ya, mate." Ben said.

"Oh, thanks." Kevin smiled and he and Addison got into his car.

Addison stared out the window, willing herself to fall asleep but suddenly not so tired anymore. Kevin kept glancing over at her every few seconds.

"Was it too soon?"

"What?" She turned to look at him.

"Me… saying that." He glanced at her and she shrugged in response.

"Addison!"

"What?" She asked him icily, though not intentionally wanting to be that cold.

He pulled up in front of her house and looked over at her.

"Why are you pissed off at me?" He asked.

She stormed out of his car and walked up to her front door with him following her. She reached her door but couldn't find her keys quick enough. When she finally opened the door he followed her inside and to the lounge room.

"Addison." he said softly.

She whirled around to face him. Appearing angry, but on closer look, the formations of tears were in her eyes, unexpected. Making no move to speak, he continued.

"Talk to me Addie… I need you to. I want to know if you're alright. I want to know if you're scared or frightened or angry or whatever. I _need _to know, because I love you… and that scares me, but it's the truth, and it's not going to change. So please, please tell me what's on your mind, why are you avoiding me?"

Addison seemed jumpy. She paced back and forth, within about a metre's length. She finally glanced up at his pleading eyes and sighed,

"I just… I'm a bit scared okay? Because I don't know if I love you back… I mean, I think I do… but I've been so hurt in the past, and-"

"Addie-" She held her hand up and continued.

"And this is scary okay? To think it could be happening this quickly, because last time… but I'm excited too, because you're showing me new things, and you're different, and you're amazing… and I'm happy because you love me. You _love _me… but that's what I'm afraid of." She started pacing again, "It's not meant to be like this… this isn't going to work… you're going to-"

"Addison." He placed his hands on her shoulders and rooted her to the spot. "Whatever you're thinking I'm going to do, I'm not. Because I love you." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He gazed back with concerned eyes, hoping to fix what seemed broken.

"That's the problem…" she whispered, "because you love me that makes this so much harder… and you're going to hate me…" She had tears in her eyes and the inevitable question was on his lips.

She locked gaze with him and with glistening meeting confused and caring eyes she spoke.

"I think I'm pregnant, Kev."

.xXx.

**dum dum DAHHHHHHHH!!**


	3. C

**OH. MY. GOD. Did you see the promo for 2x07?? did you SEE the promo? AHHHHHHH! I am seriously... he can't die, seriously. Cannot... I will him to with my Satan-y powers. That and he has more episodes... so... yeah he can't die. I don't think he will... Oh & FYI, I will no way, ever cause severe hurt to Addie/Kevin in this fic. EVER. I need my Kevison/Hotcop! fluff when I can get it, plus I have 2 oneshots planned, one of which is angst, so this fic needs to be FLUFF all the way. Oh dang, I promised myself I wouldn't post anymore rambly ANs for this fic... does anybody even read this part? Or am I just babbling for no reason?  
Oh, also another FYI, this fic is definitely AU now -obv. Addie didn't go stalker crazy or cry in his arms, and she does _love_ him in my fic (because I am a sucker for love)... Yeah. Her brother WILL make an appearance in later chaps... along with her parents hopefully, but this won't follow the show anymore (mostly). I may get ideas from it, and use some SLs for minor things, or steal scenes from the show (ie. foot rub) but that's it. Oh and, Sam/Naomi are TOGETHER in my fic...  
**

**Anywho, I think that's enough rambling from me. Enjoy! :D (this chap is 493 words longer than the last, woo!)**

.xXx.

"_I think I'm pregnant, Kev."_

"What?!" He exclaimed, his hands leaving her shoulders. "Addison! How did that… you said you were on the pill!"

She looked up into his eyes trying to read his emotions. Mostly he seemed shocked, and she thought he was angry too. "I lied." She finally whispered.

"Addison!" He repeated.

"See! Now you hate me!" She exclaimed, stepping back.

"I do not hate you!" he said, "I just, give me a little time to process the enormity of what you just said! We're barely together and you're _pregnant? _I need some time to think."

"Okay." She said gruffly and walked around to sit on her couch.

After a few minutes of silence, his voice broke the air. "Why did you lie?' he asked softly.

He was trying to figure out why she would lie about being on the pill, did she want to get pregnant? Did she want to completely confuse him? Did she want to make him so in love with her after such a short amount of time that when he should be angry with her, he couldn't be? His mind was clouded with thoughts.

"Because…" She answered slowly, "because six months ago, Naomi told me I was barren…" She traced circles on the arm of the couch as she answered bitterly, "I was going to tell you that… just…"

Kevin heard the hurt and anguish in her voice and saw how hard she was trying not to cry. He sat down on the couch, gently pulling her into his arms. Tears immediately spilled out of her eyes and he stroked his hand through her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"Kev…" She whispered softly as she leant into his chest.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you freaking out? Because I'm freaking out."

He chuckled softly. "Yeah…" He said, "but Addie? I know you're worried about me leaving you or getting too scared or whatever… but don't worry okay? I'm not leaving any time soon, I promise."

She smiled and wiped at her eyes, "I don't get it."

"Get what?" he asked, tightening his grip around her a little.

"We've been together… not even two months… and you're still willing to have a baby with me…"

"Addie, in case you haven't noticed, or if it's just because you're pregnant… but I'm infatuated by you, you drive me crazy- in a good way- and I'm, not going to leave you because you're pregnant. I love you."

"Damn you're perfect." She said turning her head to look up at him through teary eyes, "I love you."

He smiled as she shifted in his arms to get more comfortable.

"You want to come get the test results with me tomorrow?" She asked, "I mean… I know it was pointless, I'm a neonatal surgeon and an OB/GYN, I'm definitely pregnant… but I-"

"Of course I will." He cut her off and kissed her on the top of her head.

They stayed calmly on the couch together for the next twenty minutes, until Addison suddenly shot out of his arms with her hand over her mouth.

"Add?" Kevin called, quickly following her as she raced into the downstairs bathroom. A few paces behind her he found her throwing up in the toilet. He squatted behind her and held her hair back whilst his other hand instinctively wrapped around her stomach to hold her steady. When she was sure she had nothing else to throw up she rinsed out her mouth as he flushed the toilet and then walked over to wash his hands too.

After drying his hands he placed them on her waist and watched her in the mirror. "Better?" he asked her.

"Yeah… thanks." She smiled and looked at his reflection in the mirror. She yawned slightly as they walked out of the bathroom.

"I think it's time for bed…" He smirked. Normally she would've hit him for that smirk, instead she yawned and nodded.

"Okay… first I need a drink…"

Water in hand, pyjamas on, Addison crawled into bed where Kevin was lying in his boxers waiting for her before he turned off the light and she snuggled into him.

"Add, why did you leave work so late?" He asked softly when she stopped wriggling in his arms.

"Wanted… to avoid… you." She mumbled into his chest.

"Well look where that got you." She could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Stalker." She muttered and he chuckled.

"Night Ads."

.xXx.

"Dell, do you have those test results I sent in for yesterday?" Addison asked with Kevin standing right behind her.

Dell opened a drawer and looked through it. "Blood tests?" he asked.

"Yep." Addison said taking the sealed envelope from him, "Thanks."

She and Kevin took the envelope and went into her office, trying not to appear like the test results were theirs.

"Um, please tell me I did not just see Addison and cop guy going into her office and closing all the blinds?" Violet said walking over to Cooper.

"Kevin? Yeah they did." Cooper said and Violet blinked at him knowing of Kevin's name.

"People! Why are we standing around, we have patients!" Sam said walking over with Pete following.

"Uh-" Cooper pointed at the closed door and blinds.

"Oh… wh… Addison and… SWAT guy?" Pete stumbled.

"Swat? I thought Kevin was a cop?" Cooper said, "I think they've gotten over their fight now…"

Everyone turned to Cooper, who shrugged.

"He almost arrested me last night…" he explained.

"What? When! Why didn't you tell me?" Violet exclaimed.

"Because…" he shrugged, "nothing happened."

"Why are we standing around?" Naomi asked as she walked over to them.

"Uh… Addison and SWAT guy-"

"Kevin-"

"Are in-"

"Her office-"

"Thanks Coop." Pete explained with Cooper butting in.

"Well I have to go get Ad-" Naomi was walking towards Addison's office.

"Are you sure?" Violet asked her.

"Yes." Naomi nodded and continued, "At least she locks the door nowadays." She muttered under her breath.

.xXx.

Addison was sitting on Kevin's lap in her office. Both had stupid grins on their faces. The test results were open and hands were on her stomach. The two looked like the happiest couple in the world, which, at the moment they were.

_Knock. Knock._

Addison grumbled and eased her way out of his lap. "Who is it?" She called.

"Nae."

"Okay." Addison said closing the test results and putting them in her top drawer, in response to Kevin's slightly surprised look she whispered. "Can we just keep it between the two of us for now?"

He nodded as she walked to her door.

"Hey Nae, what's up?" She asked as she unlocked the door to her office and opened it.

"Hey, I've got a case I need you on… Hey Kevin!" Naomi said, noticing how Addison didn't look dishevelled and how Kevin looked relaxed, so Addison and Kevin really weren't having sex in there.

"Hi Naomi." Kevin smiled at her.

"Okay… case… one sec." Addison walk back to her desk to grab her Blackberry and she smiled at Kevin, "So um, I have a patient… do you have work?" She asked.

"Oh yeah… I think so anyway…" He laughed, "Lunch?"

"Yep. I'll meet you at the station?" She asked.

"Sounds good."

She bent down to peck him on the lips before turning to walk out with Naomi. "So what've we got?"

"Female, 28 weeks pregnant… you and Kevin sorted things out?"

"Yes we have." Addison smiled.

The two passed the group, who were standing around dumbly and watching them all.

"Why is she your patient if she's already pregnant?" Addison asked.

"She didn't notice she was… So that's good, no more ignoring?"

"No more ignoring." Addison repeated.

"Hot make up sex?"

"She didn't notice, really? And yes." Addison smirked, getting a slightly glazed over expression on her face.

"Yes really, she- ew! Addie! Stop remembering last night!" Naomi exclaimed seeing Addison's expression.

"This morning." Addison corrected.

"Addison!" Naomi shook her head.

A few minutes after the pair had passed the group, Kevin had walked out of Addison's office and gone over to the elevator to leave. Mostly they had just stared, until Cooper walked over and briefly talked to him about last night before Kevin got into the elevator.

"So you think they were having sex?" Violet asked.

"Nah. Not in the office long enough." Pete said.

"I reckon they were talking about their agreement over their argument." Cooper said.

"What argument?" Pete asked.

"Coop! Details! Now!" Violet demanded.

"Okay okay… well from last night in the car, here's what I can tell…"

.xXx.


	4. D

**Apologies for taking so long! :D hope you like!**

Kevin opened the front door and immediately he heard their shouting in the lounge room.

"That's not the point Addison! The point is you're an OB/GYN!" Naomi yelled.

Kevin frowned as he saw Addison looking like she was about to cry or explode, possibly both, and Naomi seemed defensive and hurt.

"What's going-" He stopped talking when Naomi shouted.

"How could you have an abortion Addison?"

"WHAT?" He exclaimed and for the first time the girls noticed him.

"No, not… with… no!" Addison looked horrified as she saw Kevin's hurt expression.

"Why did you?" Naomi asked.

Kevin still looked hurt, but also confused. "Wh… when?" Kevin forced out.

"This was a year and a half ago!" Addison exclaimed. Kevin suddenly didn't look hurt anymore, but Naomi still looked pissed off.

"Why?" Naomi said harshly.

"I was pregnant by Mark and I was married to Derek!" Addison exclaimed loudly.

"Addie!" Naomi yelled.

"Look I get that you hate this," Addison's tone changed and she shrugged slightly, "but I was so not ready back then!"

"Add!"

"Okay, Naomi? I don't mean to be rude… but, I'd really like my girlfriend to be calm tonight." Kevin broke apart the impending screaming match.

"I… alright." Naomi sighed. She was mad at Addison, but she did understand that Addison had good reasons, and also she didn't really want to get on Kevin's bad side when she barely knew him and Addison really loved him.

"Thank you." Kevin said.

"Bye." Naomi said softly as she walked out of the house.

Kevin turned back to Addison who was standing there on the brink of crying. Without Naomi there to yell at, her emotions were turned to sadness and he stepped forward to hold her.

"Kev…" She whispered as he held her close and a few salty drops escaped her eyes.

"Shh… it's alright Addie… it's alright." He rubbed circles on her back.

"I, I'm sorry you had t-to think… to think…"

"That you aborted our child?" He finished softly.

"Y-yeah…"

"It's alright…" He said.

"Stop saying it's alright!" She exclaimed and stepped out of his hug.

His brow creased at her sudden change, her mood swings could get pretty bad lately.

"It's not alright! You probably think I'm a bitch for doing that, that I shouldn't be a doctor for that… I should-"

"Addie." He said firmly, "Addison!" He exclaimed and placed his hands on her shoulders when she didn't stop ranting. "I do not think that, I do not think that at all… you were with… Derek? And the pregnancy was not the right timing at all. I get it Addie, you don't need to explain it to me." He smiled a little in hopes of getting her to smile.

"I just…" She held up a finger so he wouldn't cut her off, "I want you to know… I could never do that to our baby, never do that now…"

"Okay." He smiled at her and she smiled at him. "Tell you what, I'm going to run you a bath, and you can relax… I'll cook dinner, then after we can watch a DVD, okay?"

"Okay." She said smiling and pecked him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

.xXx.

The next night, Addison hopped up on the bench grabbing a banana. As she bit into it Kevin looked at her strangely.

"Why are you eating a banana? You just had one about five minutes ago." He put away a glass he was unpacking from the dishwasher and turned to face her.

"I did?" She mumbled through chewed banana as she thought back to five minutes ago. "Ohh yeah, I did."

She shrugged and bit into the banana again, she noticed him still looking at her and she realised she had neglected his question. She reached for her prenatal vitamins.

"Well that would be because…" She held up two vitamins, "_These _make me hungry…" She paused to swallow the pills with a glass of water before picking up her next two pills, "And _these _taste like crap." She popped them into her mouth and bit into her banana, and chewed the two things. He chuckled softly as she scrunched her face up in disgust. She paused mid-chew and he simply smiled as he walked over to her. Kissing her softly on the lips she smiled at him.

"You…" he kissed her again, "have many quirky traits, which I love…" he kissed her once more, "And you, taste like banana."

She laughed softly and put her half eaten banana on the bench.

"You…" She kissed him, "Are sweet." She copied him and kissed him again, "And you… taste like… is that cinnamon?" She pouted, "You know I love cinnamon!"

"Yes, it is." He chuckled, "And yes, I do, so that is why I brought you home extra cinnamon donuts." She gasped.

"Thank yooooooooouuuuuu!" She giggled.

"You're welcome Ads… but have them after dinner, Okay?"

"Yep." She grinned and nodded.

"So what's being craved tonight?" He asked.

"Pumpkin soup." She replied instantly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Even after those bananas?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Think you'll keep it down?"

"I hope so."

He grinned and stepped back from her, to continue unpacking the dishwasher.

"That's a lot of stuff in the dishwasher." Addison commented.

"That it is… help?" He turned to look at her.

"Nope." She grinned sweetly at him.

"You going to be useless all night?" He asked lightly.

She knew it was a joke but her hormones kicked in and she started to cry.

Kevin instantly straightened up and moved over to her. "I'm sorry honey it was just a joke…" he said sincerely, "You are not useless." He placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"I know… damn hormones!" Addison mumbled as she wiped at her eyes. He studied her closely as she looked at his chest and tried to stop crying.

"You good?" He asked concerned a few minutes later.

"Yep." She nodded. "Now go back to unpacking." She ordered.

"Why?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Your ass looks good when you bend over." She replied bluntly.

He chuckled and smirked slightly, "Well in that case…" He grinned and went back to unpacking the dishwasher.


	5. E

Addison walked into the Oceanside Wellness Centre the day after she and Naomi had disagreed about abortion. She went to collect her messages from Dell, and was chatting to him when Naomi arrived.

"Morning Dell…" Naomi said, "Addison." She said Addison's name with an added edge to it.

"Morning Naomi." Addison replied, she gave Dell a smile before walking away to her office.

Dell could sense the tension between Addison and Naomi, and frowned slightly when Naomi went after Addison.

"Hey Violet… I thought Naomi and Addison were over arguing?" He asked as Violet walked past.

"Well who knows, maybe something else happened?" Violet said walking to her office. Dell still looked confused as he went back to what he was doing.

In her office, Addison was putting her handbag and jacket away when Naomi stopped in the doorway.

"Meeting in five." Naomi said harshly.

"Okay." Addison replied in a bored tone.

"Addi-" Naomi was cut off as Violet entered the room.

"Morning…" She walked over to Addison, "This is my patient's chart for you… she's pregnant…"

Addison forced a smile and took the chart from Violet, "Thanks."

"Uh-oh… what's going on?" Violet asked, sensing the tension between the other two.

"Nothing, nothing's going on." Addison replied.

Violet glanced at Naomi who was raising her eyebrows at Addison.

"She aborted Mark's baby!" Naomi said gruffly.

"And there it is." Addison waved her arms above her head.

"Naomi, you can't really be-"

"And of course you're on the side of killing babies." Naomi glared at the two of them.

"Yes! Because unlike you, I, and Addison can see the difference between having a child you love, and having one you don't." Violet exclaimed.

Addison couldn't help but start thinking about hers and Mark's baby, and then about her and Kevin's baby. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought about such a sensitive issue and she pushed past the other two to get out of her office.

"W… we have a meeting." She said, wiping at her eyes as she left.

.xXx.

Throughout the meeting, Naomi, Addison and Violet were sending each other looks. Mostly Addison and Naomi were sending the glares, and Violet was just trying to get them to stop. The men sensed the tension between them all, and a couple of times they would catch one of the glares.

"So Doug … do we have an answer about that yet?" Sam asked.

"No… I need to speak to him… or someone who knows about this kind of thing…" Violet sighed.

"I… might know someone you could talk to." Addison suggested.

"Great, thanks." Violet smiled at her. There came a sort of stifled noise from Naomi and Addison glanced at her to see her almost glaring at them.

"I'll give you the details after this." Addison told Violet who nodded.

The men were sitting at the table, watching the women's actions. All three of them were standing with their arms folded, and none of them looked happy to be here.

"Okay what other topics did we have?" Pete asked.

"Meg." Naomi said sharply looked directly at Addison who dropped her arms to her side, knowing what would be brought up.

"I… am going." She announced.

"Wha-"

"I will be back in the afternoon for my patients." Addison said as she walked out the door, she turned back for a second, "Any questions can be directed to Naomi."

She added this last part and walked swiftly out of the office.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Sam folded his arms.

"Nothing." Naomi and Violet said as they turned and walked out.

.xXx.

Kevin was sitting on a bench with Violet, discussing her patient, Doug, when his cell phone rang. He apologised to her and answered it,

"Hello?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin right? Charlotte King, Doctor. Would you mind telling me what you did to make your girlfriend come storming into my hospital demanding to do a surgery?"

"Uhh…" Kevin was confused at this sudden interrogation by Charlotte.

"Not that I mind her wanting to do a surgery, but I don't want her to be doing it if she's upset or something by what you did."

"I haven't done anything." Kevin said, still confused.

"Sure… then why does Montgomery look like she's about to punch something?"

"Uhhh… can you put her on the phone?" He asked.

"Fine." Charlotte said, "Make her normal again so I can let her operate."

He heard the usual fumble as the phone got passed from one person to another.

"Kevin?" Addison asked sharply.

"Hey Ad… what's, what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing… I'm fine." She muttered.

"Well you don't sound it… and Charlotte said-"

"Charlotte lied!" Addison exclaimed.

"Just tell me what's going on, Addie." Kevin sighed.

"N-nothing…" She trailed off and pushed her way into an on call room as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Add…" He said comfortingly, "Talk to me."

"I… Naomi is still pissed at me… and… I'm so sick of fighting with her!"

"I know you are babe, but you got to calm down…"

"Fine." She grumbled, "And don't call me babe."

"Okay, _babe_." He smirked.

"I am going now, to cut people open." She said almost threateningly.

"Was that supposed to intimidate me?" He laughed, "Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

He hung up the phone and looked back at Violet.

"Sorry about that, Addison and Charlotte drama…"

"What's happened now?" Violet asked intrigued.

"Charlotte thought I was the reason Addison was upset and needed to cut someone open…"

"Is Naomi the reason?" Violet asked.

"Yeah." Kevin sighed, "Aren't they best friends or something? I've only ever seen them fighting… except for one time."

"A lot has been going on lately…" Violet said.

"Tell me about it." He leaned back into the bench.

"So… you're positive about Doug?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said nodding, "100% I have never heard of anyone wanting to be killed by a gun."

"Oh…" She leaned back into the bench and sighed softly.

"Not the answer you were hoping for?" He asked, tilting his head.

"No… I hate it when my patients turn out to be the bad guys…"

"I deal with the bad guys every day, a lot of the time they're the people you'd least expect."

"What's it like… being a cop? SWAT? Whatever." Violet asked after about a minute of silence.

"It's great… well, some people hate it, but I love it. I get such a thrill when I'm on the chase, and it's so rewarding when you get to save people's lives and catch the bad guy…"

"You're like our local superhero." She joked making him chuckle.

"Yeah, something like that…" Kevin grinned at her.

"I used to want to be a cop, second on my list, after psychiatrist." She said smiling at him.

"Only second? Not first?" He joked.

"Yes, being a doctor was… I've always liked being called 'Dr. Turner'. It makes me sound smart."

"Well you must be to be a doctor." He grinned.

"Ye-" She was cut off by his blackberry ringing again, this time with a different ring tone.

"Sorry, this is work…" He picked up the phone and hung up a second later, "I've got to go… I'll see you sometime."

"Probably with Addison." Violet said, and as she said Addison's name a smile couldn't help but spread over his face.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Violet."

"You too Kevin."

Violet took out her cell phone and typed a message as they went their separate ways. _Addison, Kevin was a great help with Doug, you've found a good catch here, he smiles when he thinks of you ;)_

.xXx.

That night Addison was lying curled up in Kevin's bed in his apartment with a bowl of grapes next to her when Kevin arrived home. She was sinfully watching _COPS_ and the second he saw what she was watching he pulled a disgusted face.

"Addie how can you watch this?" He groaned.

She turned to look up at him, a lazy grin on her face. "It's funny… they are so hopeless and fat! Plus it reminds me of you." She said.

"Oh! I'm hopeless and fat?" He joked, kicking off his shoes and getting in under the covers with her.

"No!" She exclaimed embarrassedly, "The cop thing reminds me of you… not the fat and hopeless bit. You're the exact opposite." She shifted over to face him, "You… are my sexy, handsome, amazing SWAT guy."

He chuckled and kissed her on the lips, "I love how you still call me SWAT guy."

She giggled softly and popped a grape into her mouth, "Well what do you want me to call you?" She whispered.

"Sex god guy… hunky boyfriend… brilliant man…" She cut him off with a kiss.

"Well, I think all those describe you… but SWAT guy sounds sexier." She laughed and kissed him again.

Kevin pulled her gently into his arms as he leaned against the headboard and reached down to flick off the TV.

"So is all your rage from this morning gone?" He asked softly.

"Rage? What rage?" She replied innocently.

"Add." He said seriously.

"Yes it's gone." She said leaning into his chest, "Naomi and I sorted things out."

"Good." He smiled.

"And I hear you got along well with my friend Violet?"

"Yes, she's nice." He said.

"She tells me you smile when you think about me…" Addison said softly and turned to look at him.

"Well, it's because I'm madly in love with you, and our baby." He smiled.

"We love you too." She smiled back at him, happy tears brimming in her eyes


	6. F

***twirls* I am back from my holiday! I have a nice long update for you... the longest chap so far! :D This is set just before her 2nd trimester, so, yeah. Enjoyyyyy! :D**

.xXx.

Kevin walked down the hall of St. Ambrose looking for Addison, who had just finished a surgery and he wanted to see how the surgery had gone. Cooper had been with him, but had stopped at the nurses' station to see where Charlotte was. Kevin turned a corner towards the ORs when he heard shouting further down the corridor.

"No! You are the number one nationally ranked neo-natal surgeon! You go back in there and SAVE MY CHILD!" The man screamed in Addison's face.

After counting to ten and composing herself she spoke. "Mr. Holt. Your child is dead… There's nothing I can do, I'm sorry." She looked at him apologetically.

"NO! You're not sorry! There is more you can do!" He shrieked.

"No there isn't. Your baby is _dead. _Your wife is critical. You want to know why? Because _she _drank through her entire pregnancy!"

"YOU DIDN'T TRY!" He screamed. Kevin was walking quickly towards them, and Cooper had just turned the corner.

"Yes I did! I've been in there for _five _hours." She was trying to keep her cool.

"Montgomery, everything alright?" Charlotte said as she walked out of the OR to find the man screaming at Addison in the hall.

"No! It's obviously not!" The man yelled and shoved Addison up against the wall roughly.

Kevin sprinted over to them. "Get off of her!" He growled, pulling the man off of Addison.

"Who the hell are you?" The man spat.

"Me? I'm a cop. And you make one more move and I'll arrest you for assault."

The man glared at him and stormed off, but not before staring hatefully at Addison. Kevin knew it'd been a long and rough day for her and he wanted her out of there ASAP, so he could try to make her day a little better. Then he heard her whimpering softly, the shove had obviously been harder than it had looked.

"Addie, are you alright?" He asked her, looking at her worriedly with his hands on her arms.

"Ow." Was all she could manage.

"Cooper!" Kevin yelled to Cooper who was coming over.

"What is it?" He asked seeing Addison. "Is she-"

Addison's knees buckled and Kevin grabbed her.

"Charlotte we need a gurney!" Cooper shouted and Charlotte and a few nurses ran over with one.

Ten minutes later Addison was in a room with Kevin sitting beside her.

"Alright Montgomery your stats are normal, your reactions are fine, and apart from feeling sore I think it's safe to say nothing has happened from that shove… I can get you a CT to be on the safe side though."

Addison nodded but still looked scared.

"Montgomery you alright?" Charlotte asked, Cooper looked at Addison trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I uh… I'm pregnant…" Addison said glancing at Kevin.

"How far along?" Charlotte asked, trying not to appear too shocked, Cooper however failed at that.

"Eleven weeks…" Addison said softly. Kevin squeezed her hand.

"Well I'll get an ultrasound set up for you… Although you know as well as I do that your baby is fine…"

"Addie-" Cooper started to say when Addison became teary eyed.

"Montgomery… your hormones are haywire, but that doesn't mean your rationality has to be… Snap out of it!" Charlotte said gently.

"Get the damn ultrasound, King!" Addison snapped.

"Right…" Charlotte said, not used to being snapped at. She paged a nurse to bring one in.

"Sorry…" Addison mumbled shortly after.

"It's fine." Charlotte smiled a little.

"So you're pregnant? Congrats Addie!" Cooper smiled widely.

"Thanks Coop." Addison smiled and looked at Kevin who was being unusually silent.

Kevin was watching how Addison's breathing was long and deep, something strange to notice, and not physically a bad thing, but lately he'd learned that when her breathing was like that it meant she was concentrating on her breathing. And when she was concentrating on her breathing it meant she was distracting herself from what was on her mind, which meant something was up with her. Something he'd have to ask her about later.

A nurse came in with the ultrasound machine and plugged it in, Charlotte picked up the transducer probe.

"Shirt up Montgomery." Charlotte said. Addison let go of Kevin's hand and looked at the two men as she lifted her shirt up. Both of them seemed affected by that comment.

"Keep dreaming boys…me and King?" Addison paused.

"Never going to happen." Charlotte joined in sync with her.

"Daaaaaamn." Cooped joked and Kevin chuckled.

Charlotte without warning placed the gel on the slight bump of Addison's stomach, which was always hidden under her clothes and practically unnoticeable.

"Shit! Charlotte that's cold!" Addison swore making Charlotte smirk.

"Alright… heartbeat's strong… yep, baby looks fine." Charlotte turned the screen towards them.

"Wow…" Addison said gripping Kevin's hand. The couple wore loopy grins as they gazed on the screen where their baby was.

Cooped glanced from them to Charlotte who had a sappy face on as she watched and it quickly disappeared when she saw him looking at her. He raised his eyebrows at her pointedly and she knew he would bring it up.

"I guess I don't need to ask if you want printouts?" Charlotte said as she hit the 'print' button to give them their first sonogram images.

Later as Addison and Kevin looked at the photo, Charlotte remarked.

"Well one thing is for sure, your child will be incredibly good looking." She smirked.

"Thanks, King" Addison said, her eyes never leaving the photo.

"So… we'll leave you to leave when ready? Your discharge papers are signed." Cooper said.

"Alright, bye you two." Addison said.

"Bye Charlotte." Kevin said as the other two backed out, "See you Cooper."

"See ya man."

.xXx.

The sea glistened and sparkled in front of them. Kevin stood with his hands on Addison's waist. She leant into his chest as she gazed at the ripples in the ocean. They had been for a walk along the beach and they were now on their way back to Addison's house. Kevin had pointed out that the stars were now showing, not just the moon by itself anymore. They had stopped to watch the stars outside her house.

A cool breeze brushed past them and Kevin wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. He hated to break the moment, but the question had been plaguing him all afternoon.

"Addie?" He asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"What was worrying you before, during the ultrasound?"

"N-nothing was…" She said hesitantly, slipping from his embrace. "Let's go inside, I'm getting cold…"

"Addison!" He exclaimed walking back to the house with her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Stop running away!" He quickened his pace to keep up with her.

"I am not!" She hurried up the stairs.

"Addison." He closed her back door behind him.

"What?" She snapped again.

"Stop running away!" He repeated, "Stop keeping things in and talk to me! I don't know why you do, but you seem to think that you can't tell me these things, like I won't listen… I know it has to do with your past… but I will Addie. I'm here for you, just talk to me okay?"

She had stopped walking and turned to face him, "I… uh… okay." She mumbled. "I'm sorry… I'm not too good at opening up. These things, I spent years bottling everything up… So I'm not… I'm sorry." She mumbled as tears formed in her eyes. He enveloped her in a hug, they had briefly discussed her past once before, but Addison had decided it was too soon in their relationship to fully discuss her infidelity.

"Don't be sorry Addie… it's okay, you're learning." He smiled.

"I… okay." She said softly, he guided her backwards to the armchair where he spun them so that she would sit in his lap.

"Talk to me Addie…" He said, "Tell me what was bothering you."

"I just… that man… he was screaming things… and yelling at me about his wife… like it was my fault that his daughter died …" She played with the hem of her shirt as she spoke, "A-and he was yelling and I…"

"It wasn't your fault, it was the wife's…"

"No. I know… it's just…" She sniffled, "The wife drank during h-her pregnancy… and… then that happened." Her voice cracked and Kevin stroked the side of her arm soothingly, still unsure of where she was going.

"She drank… and killed her baby… and…" She paused to wipe away tears that were spilling from her eyes, "I didn't know I was pregnant… until I was five weeks along… what if… the first eight weeks are crucial, I mean, one drink…"

"Addie… Addison. Our baby is going to be fine. I can't recall you drinking anything alcoholic in the past few months… our baby is healthy, and you haven't done anything-"

"But what if…" His hand was resting on her stomach.

"Honey, please, stop worrying okay?" He pulled her closer to him gently by the waist, "I know this has affected you… but you have to stop thinking negatively, okay?" He whispered and kissed her on the temple.

"I… I'll try…" She mumbled and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

He let her cry into his shoulder a few more minutes, along with her cursing her hormones for making her cry. He closed his eyes as they sat in the armchair with her curled up in his lap. Eventually he decided he had had enough of her now uncontrollable, hormonal crying. He was sure she had had enough of it too. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a copy of the sonogram picture,

"Add… Can you tell me again what our baby has developed?" He asked her.

She shifted in his lap and wiped her eyes, smiling. "You had that with you the whole time?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

She turned to be sideways in his lap and leaned up to kiss him on the lips as one last tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well… the heart and palate are fully developed…" She began explaining to him as she stayed in his arms, both of them with their hands on her stomach staring at the sonogram photo of their baby.

.xXx.

**Cute enough ending for ya? Btw, I have a C2 Hotcop! Community, and a poll on my profile. ;) Also... any ideas for Chapter names?!**


	7. G

**Okay so I planned on updating like... 4 days ago, but then my mobile's internet crashed out, and I fixed it today (yay!) so now I am updating... from a swing! So, feel privileged! :D Enjoy!**

.xXx.

"So… pancakes… syrup, honey, lemon, sugar, cinnamon, butter, strawberries, bananas, chocolate and ice cream."

Kevin pointed to the flourished table as Addison sleepily trudged into the kitchen wearing only one of his SWAT t-shirts and looking absolutely gorgeous in a messy/cute way.

"Mmm yum!" She said speeding up her pace to wrap her arms around him and kiss him enthusiastically.

"Wow… morning…" He chuckled softly and she beamed happily at him, all thoughts of yesterday were gone.

"I am so happy you made this… we are very hungry."

He smiled at her use of the term 'we' and they sat down to have breakfast. Lately, Addison's pregnancy cravings consisted of anything sugary and since yesterday was a rough day, he wanted to cheer her up. Kevin had to stop and stare at how much of each topping she was loading onto her pancake. The entire plate was dredged as she began cutting some to eat, and when she lifted her fork up most of the toppings ran onto the plate.

He was chewing his pancake, covered in syrup and a complete contrast to her multicoloured one, when after eating her first pancake, she took a second one from the plate in the middle and began mopping up the left over toppings on her plate with it. She looked over at him staring at her and she tilted her head.

He smiled lazily at her, "I love you." He said.

"And I love you." She said with a grin after finishing off her pancake.

.xXx.

"Morning Coop." Addison said as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey Ad… love the dress." He said seeing her not-so-tight fitting dress and now knowing why she had been wearing looser clothing, not that he had really paid attention before.

"Shut up." She said with a smile. He grinned at her and walked off to go see a patient.

"Good morning, Addison." Dell said glancing at his watch.

"Morning Dell… anything?"

"Um… Mrs Marsdon's lab results, and that's it."

"Thanks." She took the results and was going to walk into her office when Naomi came out of the conference room.

"Addie!" She smiled and turned to walk with Addison.

"Hey."

"Are you alright?" Naomi frowned with concern.

"Uh, perfect, why?" Addison asked as they entered her office.

"Well Cooper told me how that patient yelled and pushed you… I thought that's why you missed the meeting…"

"Meeting… oh sorry." Addison said putting her handbag down on her couch as Naomi closed the door.

"So you sure you're alright?" Naomi asked, "Just because we had those fights and you have Kevin now, doesn't mean I'm not still your best friend, Ad."

Addison smiled, "Thanks Nae, but really, I'm great." She said.

"You didn't look great last night…" Naomi said.

"What?" Addison asked.

"I saw you rush away from Kevin on the beach last night… I was… with Sam."

"Oh yeah, that was nothing." Addison lied, "Just a bit upset about what happened, that's all." She changed the topic, not ready to tell Naomi she was pregnant, "You and Sam? Again?"

"Yes… again. And don't change the topic Addie, last night was not 'nothing'. Talk to me, I used to get all your bitching about Derek… if you and Kevin had a fight, bitch about him to me." Naomi smiled a little, hoping Addison would open up. She felt they had grown apart lately.

"Nothing to bitch about."

"Then what was last night about?"

"Nothing!" Addison yelled and walked out of her office quickly.

"You can't walk out… it's your office!" Naomi exclaimed and sunk back into Addison's couch, thinking she must've really pissed Addison off lately.

.xXx.

Addison stormed into the kitchen, where Cooper was making coffee and she grabbed an apple.

"Hey Add…" He noticed her angry look, "Who pissed you off?" He asked.

"No one!" She exclaimed, "And that's the problem! I… ju… argh!" She grumbled and bit into her apple.

He looked confused for a moment, then understood, "Oh right, hormones…" He nodded, "So who said something which got you pissed off against your will?"

"Naomi." Addison mumbled, "She was just being… a good… friend… a-and then…" Her anger turned to tears.

Cooper held his arms out for her to hug him if needed. She did.

"Add, c'mon there's no need to cry…" Cooper comforted her.

"I know that!" She exclaimed and in an instant her tears were gone, once again replaced by anger with a streak of annoyance. "I just want…"

She waved her arms around. He attempted to lower them as he told her to calm down. He failed.

"I can't be bloody… calm!" She exclaimed, opening the cupboard and grabbing a piece of bread.

"Sorry…" Cooper said as he watched her take a bite of the bread and then from the apple, still waving her arms as she did so. He grinned, she was kinda funny to watch when she was pregnant.

"Okay does that even taste good?" He asked when he realised what she was eating.

"Yes!"

"Calm…" He held out his mug, "Coffee?"

"No! You idiot." She looked at him pointedly.

"Oh… right… you can't drink-"

"I _don't _drink coffee anymore." Addison said as Naomi walked in.

"Hey you two… what's going on? What're you eating? Bread and apple?" Naomi laughed.

Cooper sensed Addison would yell so he spoke,

"It's actually really good…" He said grabbing a piece of bread and an apple.

"Mmm it is…" Addison smiled at Cooper in thanks, "I've got a patient…" She said walking out of the kitchen.

"Is she still mad at me? For giving her the silent treatment and for the abortion thing? Because I got over what she and Sam did to me…"

"No she's not mad at you!" Cooped laughed nervously.

"You sure? Because she missed the meeting…" Naomi sat down at the table.

"Yeah… I just think," He shrugged, "She's not mad at you."

"You think what?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing, and, oh look at the time… I have a patient!"

He scurried away from a suspicious Naomi.

"Since when does Cooper know Addie better than I do?" She mumbled to herself, putting her head in her hands.

.xXx.

Addison walked into her office just after noon and found Naomi sitting in her chair.

"Hey Nae… what's up?" She asked.

"Are you mad at me?" Naomi said, "Truthfully."

"I… wh- no! Of course not!" Addison said.

"Then why do I feel like Cooper knows more than I do? Cooper! Not even Sam… Cooper!"

"I'm sorry about blowing up at you this morning… I…"

Naomi looked at her confused.

"Look in the top drawer…" Addison said, a smile creeping onto her lips.

Naomi did as Addison said and on the top of the stuff in the top drawer she found the sonogram picture.

"Oh my god! Addie… are you-"

"Eleven weeks." Addison nodded, grinning.

"Ah! Congrats!" Naomi said as she sprung up to hug her, "That is… amazing!"

"I know." Addison grinned.

"Wow." Naomi said wearing a matching grin as they were still hugging.

"Ah! So you finally told her then Ads?" Cooper announced as he walked in, "Kevin's in the lobby, by the way."

"Wait you told Cooper before me?" Naomi exclaimed as they pulled apart.

"No… not intentionally, Coop you explain. I'm going to get my man." She grinned.

"So, how do you know?" Naomi asked impatiently as Addison left and Cooper began to explain.

.xXx.

"Hey!" Addison said, wrapping her arms around Kevin's neck and kissing him firmly. "I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Well I wasn't…" He responded after pressing his lips to hers for a few seconds, anything more would be inappropriate for the lobby, "But the work situation didn't take too long to sort out so I thought I'd stop by and offer lunch?"

She smiled, "Lunch sounds great." She said, "I'll just have to get my stuff…"

She took his hand as they walked back to her office, Naomi and Cooper still inside.

"He-eyyy you two!" Naomi said grinning.

"Oh, I-" Addison started to say to Kevin.

"Congratulations!"

"Told Nae." Addison finished.

"Thanks." Kevin smiled at Naomi and squeezed Addison's hand.

"So Addie we so have to talk about this!" Naomi said lightly.

"We will!" Addison laughed with a grin on her face.

"We're going out for lunch… So I'll be back later." She looked at Kevin and dropped her hand from his as she went to get her hand bag from her couch.

"Hey Kevin, you free Wednesday night?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kevin asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Laker's game with me?"

"Sam and Pete busy?" Kevin smirked.

"Uh… well, yeah." Cooper admitted, "You want to go?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"Coop there's no after-match partying right?" Addison said.

"No! Charlotte would totally kill me!" Cooper laughed. "How do you know about that anyway?" He asked.

"You know I _am _friends with Violet, right?" Addison rolled her eyes.

"Knows about what?" Naomi voiced both hers and Kevin's thoughts.

"Strip clubs." Addison said, "After games." She turned and pointed at Kevin, "And you. Are never to go to one, ever. You are mine." She said seriously.

"Got it." Kevin laughed.

"So I'll see you after lunch?" Addison said looking at the other two as Kevin slipped his arm around her waist.

"Yep." Naomi and Cooper said.

Kevin and Addison walked out of her office, and on their way to the elevator he whispered in her ear,

"You're the only one I'll let strip for me."

.xXx.


	8. H

**I think this just might be my fastest update... it ends up differently to what I planned, more... tipsy... but, Enjoy! :D  
ps: charlie's bar, I just made that up haha.**

.xXx.

"Hey Add, you coming tonight?" Cooper said as he and Violet walked into the kitchen where she was drinking a mixture of apple juice and orange juice with a dash of lemon.

"Coming to what?" She asked.

"Charlie's…" Violet said.

"Charlie's?" Addison frowned.

"Charlie's bar. You know, the place we went to last time?" Violet reminded her.

"Oh, right." Addison nodded, "So we're going tonight?"

"Yah. We planned this last week, remember, Monty?" Cooper joked.

"Coop you know how much I hate people calling me that!"

"Fine then, Forby."

"What the hell?" Addison and Violet cracked up laughing at that.

"Hey, I'm just saying…" Cooper leaned into Addison and whispered, "How about Mommy?"

She glared at him and Violet frowned, "What did you say?"

"Just telling Addie how you slept with Pete."

"You slept with Pete?" Addison turned to Violet.

"No… I did, I… argh!" Violet said guiltily, "Yes I did. Now I am… going."

As she left Cooper turned to Addison with a grin, "Bring Kevin tonight, Charlotte's coming… you don't want to be the only dateless one right?"

She poked her tongue out at him.

"Your kid really is going to be immature."

"Hey!" She exclaimed and slapped him on the arm.

"Oouwwwchh…" He exaggeratedly grabbed his arm.

"Don't crack mummy jokes tonight, or you're dead." She threatened.

"I promise I won't spoil your surprise…" He said sincerely.

"You sure? Because we want to tell them-"

"Scout's honour." He said saluting her as he left.

"You weren't a scout!" She exclaimed and took a mouthful of her juice.

.xXx.

"Hey Addie and Kevin!" Cooper announced loudly as they walked over to them in the bar's lounge area, which was away from the loud music.

"Hey!" Pete and Sam also said.

"Men over there, women over here…" Charlotte said, pointing out that the guys were sitting on the lounges on the right side and the women were reclining on the ones on the left.

"Yup." Violet nodded.

"Did you just say yup?" Addison was shocked as she sat down in between Violet and Charlotte, Naomi next to Violet.

"Yup she did." Naomi confirmed and pointed at Violet's glass, "Third sex on the beach."

"Who's having sex on the beach?" Cooper leaned over the coffee table towards them.

"No-one is." Naomi and Addison told him.

"Go… sit back and chat about… baseball or whatever it is you guys are chatting about." Addison said, seeing Kevin and Sam talking intensely about something or other.

Cooper winked at Charlotte before returning to the men's conversation.

"So, sorry we were late." Addison glanced at Kevin briefly.

"'S cool." Pete slurred.

"Eavesdropper!" Violet exclaimed loudly, "All of you guys are, go… move to that table over there or something."

"Just checking you're not talking about me." Pete shrugged.

"Go away wild… er." Charlotte said dryly.

Violet winked at Pete and stood up, "Come and buy me another drink." She told him and pecked him on the lips as they walked off.

"Um. They're a couple?" Naomi blinked.

"Yes." Addison looked at her.

"How do you…?"

"Coop."

"Cooptoldya?" Charlotte drawled.

Addison nodded as Kevin walked around the coffee table to her, "So Ads, I'm going to get a beer. Do you want a soda or something?"

"Lemonade." She smiled up at him.

"Alright." He grinned and walked over to the bar, where Violet and Pete were currently ordering drinks.

"So who here doesn't know about…" Naomi whispered and looked at Addison's stomach.

"Uhh… PeteSamandViolet… and Surfer-Boy.. ifhewas here." Charlotte's drinks were taking effect.

"Damn King, you're good." Addison looked at her.

"I know." She grinned at Addison as Pete, Kevin and Violet walked back to the group.

"I got shots!" Violet announced.

"Couldn't stop her." Pete stage whispered.

Naomi stood up to get a shot for her and Sam, and then went and sat next to Sam. As the shots were being distributed, the couples moved to sit next to each other.

"Addieeeeeee." Violet said going to hand her a shot.

"Um, no thanks, Vi." Addison smiled politely.

"Addisssooonnnn. You're ruining the fun!" Violet pouted a little.

"Yeah, come on Addie, one shot won't hurt if you're worried about getting drunk." Pete grinned.

"I um…" Addison glanced behind her at Kevin, as she was currently in his lap. "I'm not drinking at all tonight."

"Why not?" Sam asked, and Addison looked over at him, seeing Cooper grinning like an idiot behind him.

Kevin squeezed her hand and she smiled a little, "I'm pregnant." She said.

"Oh my god." The three who didn't know all said.

"Congratulations!" Violet exclaimed, putting her shot and what would be Addison's on the table and leaned down to hug Addison.

"Thanks, Vi." Addison smiled at her.

"Kev I'd hug you too but Addie is blocking the waaaaay. So you can get a hug later." Violet gave him a toothy grin and bounced her way over to the lounge next to them.

"Congrats you two." Pete smiled. Sam still seemed a little shocked until Naomi nudged him.

"I, uh, yeah. Congrats." He managed to stutter out. Drinking often made him like this.

"So wait… why didn't the others say congrats?" Pete asked.

"They… already knew." Kevin said.

"WHAT?" Violet exclaimed, "You left me till last?"

Naomi rolled her eyes at a drunken Violet, "They didn't leave you till last, Vi."

"Charlotte found out before me!" She exclaimed, "No offence."

"NonetakenIunderstand." Charlotte nodded thoroughly with her jumbled sentence.

"Dude, these two are going to be smashed." Pete said.

"I know, right." Cooper laughed, "Babe you wanna give me that shot?"

"Absolutely no-fricken-way!" Charlotte said tipping her head back and drinking the shot.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot!" Violet said grabbing her shot, "To… their baby!" She pointed at Addison and Kevin and downed her shot.

Everyone else followed and Kevin couldn't help wisecracking to Addison. "I'm drinking for our baby… I'll be a great dad, huh."

"Oh shut up, you'll be an excellent dad." She smiled at him and kissed him softly before leaning back into his chest.

An hour later and Addison was chatting to Naomi, still in Kevin's lap, while he was talking to Cooper and Sam on the other side. Charlotte was practically straddling Cooper she was so drunk, and apparently horny too.

"Alright I think we're going to head off." Cooper said, putting his hands firmly on Charlotte's sides he smiled at her, "Char, honey, I'm taking you home now."

She pouted, "Fine. Byeee Sam, Naomi, Pete, Keviiinnn, Viioleeett & Montgoooomerrryyyyyy!"

"Aw you're going?" Violet slurred, "Bye!" She went to step over to Charlotte but stumbled and Pete caught her.

"I think we'll head out too… see you guys." He said taking Violet's hand.

"See you guys! KevinIwillhugyoulater!" Violet called as she and Pete left in the path of Cooper and Charlotte.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Violet drunk before." Sam said.

"What about when I had that thing at my house… no wait, she only got to three margaritas." Addison said, trying to remember, "Or was it four?"

"You were busy with Pete." Sam smirked.

Kevin frowned a little but covered it up, "So do the girls always get drunk at these things?" He asked Sam.

"Yes." He answered quickly before Naomi could stop him, "I think this is the first time in a while that Naomi hasn't gotten at least tipsy."

"Hey, I'm being sober like Addison. I think it's a good thing."

"Mmhmm." Addison nodded and suppressed a yawn.

"I… think it's time for us to head off." Kevin suggested.

"Good idea." Sam said with a grin. "It was good to chat to you, Kevin. We'll see you around sometime."

"Yeah, it was." Kevin grinned back, "We should go riding some time."

"Naomi! You told him?" Sam gasped.

"Well… yes…" Naomi looked away.

"I won't tell anyone if you're worried." Kevin grinned.

"Uhh…" Sam looked unconvinced.

"Besides, who would I tell?" Kevin joked.

"Ye-ah." Sam laughed, "Well congratulations again you two."

"Thanks." Addison and Kevin smiled.

"See you tomorrow." Addison said as they walked off.

On their way down the street to her car, Kevin couldn't help but ask,

"So you and Pete were a couple?" He had his arm around her.

"Oh… well, we weren't really a couple…" She looked up at him, "We really only kissed a few times, then he stood me up."

"Oh I see, and you don't get stood up."

"No. I don't." She shook her head with a smile and then yawned.

"I think you and baby are tired."

"Yes, we are." She grinned and kissed him softly before unlocking her car and getting in.

.xXx.

**So amongst playing with my new photoshop, packing and just all round relaxing, I actually got a chapter written. -gasp- I know it focused on the group rather than Hotcop+baby, but I think the fic needed this, to show where the others are, and for Kevin to get along with Addie's friends. :D  
No more updates for 2 weeks sorry, I'll be without internet :)  
**


	9. I

**I'm back from my holiday with a new chapter for you, the longest chap so far! :D enjoy!**

Kevin was sleeping soundly, his arms around Addison and a smile on his lips. He was dreaming about him and Addison out on the deck of her house, with their son running down the beach with their shaggy, multicoloured mutt of a dog running after him.

He'd been having dreams like this for the past week, of course they alternated between them having a little boy or a little girl as they didn't know the sex of their baby.

In his dream, he wrapped his arms around Addison and as he leaned down to kiss her, he felt a poking on his arm and woke up.

"Kev, wake up honey…" Addison was sitting up in bed as he woke up and rolled onto his back, looking up at her.

"Mmph what is it?" He mumbled.

"I want vegemite toast."

"Vegemite! From Australia?"

"Yes. I want it… please." She added.

"At," He glanced at the clock, "three AM?"

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay well… where can I get it?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Addie!"

"Hey you signed up for this!" She glared at him.

"Yeah I know." He muttered and rubbed at his eyes to wake himself up.

"Get out!" She scowled, not really meaning to get this pissed off at him.

He obliged, knowing not to argue with her like this. Addison got weird cravings and bad hormonal swings whilst she was pregnant, it was like some sort of compensation for her hardly getting morning sickness. She sighed and fell back into the pillow as he left.

.xXx.

"I got it… took forever but I got it." Kevin woke her up by waving the open Vegemite jar under her nose.

"Yay!"

"Where have you ever eaten it before, anyway?" He asked as she sat up.

"Australia." She pecked him on the lips.

"You've been to Australia?" He asked incredulously as he gently pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Ages ago." She confirmed with a kiss.

"Alright…" He smiled at her and deepened the kiss, his hands and legs either side of her to keep his weight off of her belly. "So toast here or downstairs?" He asked.

"Downstairs. Crumbs in bed… ew."

"Well let's go." He laughed.

"Too tired to walk…" She pouted softly.

"I guess I could carry you, Lazy." He said, moving off of her and then he slid her into his arms, handing her the vegemite as he carried her out of the room.

"Thank you…" She smiled and snuggled into him, "You're very strong."

"Thanks." He grinned.

"I lo-o-ove you." She mumbled through a yawn.

.xXx.

Kevin was dreaming the same dream again, this time a little girl with ashy-red hair was running along the beach with a golden retriever following her as she ran towards him from the water, Addison laughing and chasing them from behind. His daughter reached him and grabbed his hand, tugging him away from their dog and Addison. He felt his daughter squeeze his hand softly, and she merged into Addison as he awoke.

"Hey… what time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Around four…" She said, smiling sweetly at him, "Kev… could you please get me some Mars Bars?"

"Mars Bars?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Mmm they're chocolate bars from Australia and New Zealand and England…"

"Alright, I'll try the same place." He kissed her softly and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Kev…" She mumbled.

"Just give me a minute." He whispered and closed his eyes. He still had her left hand in his, and he was subconsciously stroking her ring finger as he calmly lay there with her. A few minutes later and he kissed her neck softly before pulling back.

"I'm going to get your Mars Bars now."

"Okay." She smiled contently, her hands resting on the soft curve of her stomach.

He pulled his jeans on over his boxers and grinned, "I'm glad you're letting me change out of my PJs tonight… today… this time, whatever." His voice was laden with sleep.

"I can't believe you wandered around for an hour in your PJs." She laughed from the bed.

"Me neither." He pecked her on the lips and grabbed his keys and blackberry from the bedside table, "Be back soon."

.xXx.

Tonight Kevin wasn't dreaming, he was asleep, yet expecting to be awoken by his girlfriend and her late night cravings. True to word, around 2:30am, Addison woke him up with a sheepish smile.

"What… food this time?" He managed a grin.

"Tim Tams…"

He yawned, "Wha-at are those?"

"Try the same place again." She grinned.

"Alright." He slipped out of her arms and went to pull his jeans on groggily.

Addison lay back in bed and groaned, she knew she was being annoying with the late night requests and making him become sleep deprived. She hoped that her cravings would eventually simmer, but she needed to make it up to him somehow.

She was lightly dozing when he returned with the packet of Tim Tams.

"Addie." He whispered as he kicked off his shoes and his jeans. He climbed into bed, next to Addison as she woke up.

"Hey…" She whispered, pulling him closer to her and prying the Tim Tams from his relaxed grasp.

"Hey." He managed through closed lids.

"Thank you." She smiled and took a bite of a Tim Tam, "Ohhh my Goodddd…" She whispered.

He managed to grin even despite his tiredness.

"Is it good?" he smirked, prying one lid open to look at her.

"Yeeessss." She moaned softly, "Mmm." She licked some chocolate off of her fingers, "It is… oh my God, amazing."

"Well I better try one then."

"You better." She giggled as he fumbled around for the packet, "Here." She said softly, "Open your mouth." She placed the Tim Tam half into his mouth and he smiled, biting into it.

"Oh shit that's good." He mumbled, "I get why you like them."

"Like them? I love them!" She exclaimed, causing him to wince in his tiredness, "Oh… sorry."

He opened his eyes, "It's alright." He told her.

She smiled, thankful he didn't put up a fuss, "Now I think you should take these away from me before I want to have their kids instead." She joked.

He grinned and took the packet, "Being replaced by a biscuit…" He laughed.

"Naww, I could never do that." She said, pressing her lips up softly to his, "Thank you." She said, staring into his eyes.

"You're welcome." He mumbled as clearly as he could before his eyes drifted shut voluntarily. She reached behind herself to turn off the light before rolling back to him and tucking her head in underneath his, taking his hand in hers as she took a minute to just listen to him sleep, before dozing off herself.

.xXx.

Kevin jumped in the back of the van, he was team leader of their SWAT division so he could lead up to forty men at a time, but today only eight men had been needed, as assessed by the overall chief. Kevin chose who would drive, it was usually him, but he decided he was too tired today and he yawned as he sat in a seat along the wall in the back of the van.

"Morning Les."

"You man, you all set?" Leslie greeted him and was met with a kind of blank stare as Kevin sat in his seat near the back of the van, so as to jump out first.

"Hello? Man you listening?" Leslie waved his arm in Kevin's face.

"What?" He turned towards him.

"Are you… stoned?"

"N-o." He yawned.

"Hey Eric, does Kevin look stoned to you?" Leslie asked as Eric jumped in the back of the van. A couple of other SWAT guys were in the van too, but they weren't friends.

"No… He looks more… tired, and happy."

"Yeah he does have a stupid grin… late night sex?" Leslie grinned.

"For the past week? Unless Addison had suddenly changed into a sex addict."

"No she hasn't." Kevin replied with a sappy grin.

"So what is it man?" Leslie asked.

"Dude." Eric added.

"We need to focus." Kevin said as he pulled out his blackberry as a cop shut the van doors and they drove off. A few minutes later, after Kevin had briefed everyone, Leslie and Eric went back to questioning him.

"Tell us man." Leslie nudged him.

"Tell…" Mitch joined in, having heard the conversation.

"Later." Kevin yawned and smiled.

The other three all groaned at his smile, and Kevin loaded his gun, flicking a finger at them when he heard their groans.

.xXx.

Later, after they had completed the mission, and successfully finished with no injuries to anyone, the other three guys were now pestering Kevin once again. Those three were his best mates, they were all cops together at the station, and when they all got offers for the SWAT team, they'd all agreed to do it together. They were all cops together for about four years, but Kevin had known Leslie for about ten.

"So dude, you seriously need sleep." Eric told Kevin as he yawned for the hundredth time.

"Uh-huh." He nodded as he yawned.

"Man what is up with that? You have to tell." Leslie said as they sat in the van on the trip back.

"Why you been so tired?" Mitch asked.

"I've been… getting late night food for Addison."

Mitch and Eric frowned, but Leslie being a father of two had wide eyes,

"Is Addison-"

"Yeah. Addison's pregnant." Kevin grinned.

"Oh my god, Dude!" Eric said, slapping Kevin on the shoulder. "That's awesome, congrats."

Leslie reached over and hugged Kevin, the two of them being best friends, "Congrats."

"Congrats." Mitch grinned and he too slapped Kevin's shoulder.

"Thanks." Kevin grinned happily.

"Just love the dopey grin." Eric told him.

"Shut up." Kevin smirked.

"Just telling it like it is."

.xXx.

"Hey." Addison smiled as she strode over to Kevin in her new Marc Jacobs' spring season dress that she had bought with Naomi the other day, and her two-inch heels. Her long hair was curled slightly and her tanned skin was already glowing.

"Hey." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her. They were meeting for lunch at a café about halfway between their workplaces.

She pecked him on the lips, "You look tired…" She commented, a slight look of guilt washed over her face.

"No I'm alright." He told her, but he was unable to conceal the bags under his eyes.

"I'm sorry about waking you up so much."

"It's okay."

"Not if you're so tired." She raised her eyebrows, "I'll try to get less cravings… that's if our little one will let me, right?"

She looked down at her small bump and he smiled at how cute it was.

"Okay." He said as they walked inside the cafe, "Thanks."

She turned to him, "No… thank you." She said sincerely, kissing him softly, "I love you." She mumbled against his lips, "So much."

"I love you too." He smiled happily.

.xXx.

Kevin awoke to Addison practically on top of him and kissing his neck.

"Addie if this is some way of making me want to get you food…" He began

"Kev-"

"I'm really." He yawned, "Sorry, but I _need _to sleep. Can it please wait till the morning?"

"Kev-"

"I know I'm being selfish, but-"

"Kevin!" She exclaimed and kissed him hard. He frowned sleepily and she smirked a little, "Second trimester sex drive has kicked in…" she told him, her hands running down his torso.

"Oh… well… Maybe I can keep awake." He muttered against her lips with a smile.

.xXx.

**If I get to 100 reviews, I'll have the next chapter up within 4 days. :D  
**


	10. J

**(Yay I got past 100 reviews, so I am updating for you. No this hasn't been beta-ed yet, but we are in a heatwave (expecting a cool change of 35°C LOL) and cannot stand to sit at my computer more than 20mins at a time... so I'll replace this when it's been beta-ed, but it isn't because I didn't type fast enough... damn 45.6°C heat haha] Enjoy!** **:D**

"Can you get that?" Addison called downstairs from the bedroom to Kevin as the phone rang. He walked from the lounge room into the kitchen and grabbed the phone from the bench,

"Hello? It's Kevin."

"Kevin! Hey! It's Callie, Addison's friend. How are you?" Callie's bright voice said.

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"I'm great!" Her tone was practically bouncing, "So um, is Manhattan there?"

"Uh… yeah I can get her for you." He said, realising she meant Addison.

"Awesome! So Addie told me about you…" Callie said as Kevin walked upstairs.

"Really?" He seemed surprised, "What'd she say?"

"That you're a fat slob and you're really boring." Callie deadpanned, then she laughed, "I'm totally kidding. She was all… smitten and said you were amazing."

Kevin chuckled, "Well I am glad she thinks that…" He said reaching the bedroom, "I'll hand you over to Addie."

"Alright, nice meeting you or whatever it's called if it's over the phone."

"You too…" He walked over to Addison who was drying her wet hair with a towel, "It's Callie."

"Hey Torres." Addison took the phone off of Callie, dropping the towel in her lap.

"Manhattan! What? Been so long you're now calling me that again? What am I? A mere colleague?"

Addison rolled her eyes, "You had more than one coffee, Cal?"

"Maaaaaaybeeeee… so more pressing matters! Your boyfriend? Sexiest. Voice. Ever." Callie laughed.

"Hey I wouldn't let your guy or potential guy hear that…" Addison smirked as she sat cross-legged on the bed opposite Kevin.

"Oh Erica won't get jealous."

"What?! You and… Erica? I knew it! Congrats Cal… Oh my God I was so right!" She smirked.

"Yeah, don't gloat too much Ad, might inflate your ginourmous ego."

Addison scoffed, "I do not have a ginormous ego! Huge yes, but not ginormous."

"Addie, just because you're a world famous surgeon-"

"It does not mean I get a free pass to having a huge ego." Addison finished the sentence, "Quit lecturing me, Lesbian."

"Oh you did not!" Callie laughed.

"Oh yes I did."

"Bitch!" Callie joked, "One sec…" Her voice became softer, "Hey Mark! Get out, I'm on an important call…"

"Yay I am important!" Addison smirked, "Oh, speaking of… what'd Mark think of you and Hahn?"

"Oh he digs it." Callie laughed.

"I thought he would. He was always on me to turn lesbian…" Addison giggled.

Kevin was watching Addison talk on the phone to Callie and she seemed very relaxed and kind of giggly, plus he was hearing a lot of interesting things.

"You'd be a hot lesbian, Ad. Plus… I think I'm bi because, well, as I told you on your last visit: I love penis."

Addison laughed loudly, "Like I would forget you practically announcing to the whole cafeteria that you love penis."

Kevin hid a smirk, wondering where on Earth their conversation was going.

"Damn." Callie muttered.

"So how's your fellowship going?" Addison asked.

"Oh it's great, I'm so glad I chose to do it here." Callie said, "I mean I put it off last year, but…I'm happy doing it now."

"Did Richard offer you a great deal? He practically paid Miranda double her salary and twice the privileges to stay, though she never planned on leaving. Did you consider anywhere else?" Addison asked.

"Well I was considering Mt Sinai…" Callie laughed.

"Oh Mt Sinai would've been great, but it is a smaller practice nowadays, compared to Seattle Grace."

"Yeah it is smaller. I noticed it has a great Neonatal section… best on the East Coast." Callie hinted with a tease to her tone.

"Um… yeah I worked there and helped develop their Neonatal service, before we opened the practice."

"Oh yeah you had the surgical practice… You never told me the details about it."

"Derek, Mark and I opened and ran our surgical practice for a few years, with a couple of other surgeons and quite a large surgical staff… that was until we moved out to Seattle and sold it."

"Ah I see… so yep, Richard gave me a great deal, triple the privileges, higher salary…"

"You should've seen what he offered me… triple the salary, double the staff… but honestly I needed to get out of Seattle."

"Not to mention if word got out, the other doctors might try to pull the same stunt when they had to renew their contracts…"

"Talking about Mark?" Addison grinned.

"Yes." Callie laughed.

"He would so do that."

Kevin was twiddling his fingers as he listened to Addison's half of the conversation, she noticed him seeming bored and she covered the mouthpiece to tell him he could go downstairs, but he shook his head, content with watching her.

"So any news?"

"Actually… yes." Addison smiled.

"Yay! What is it? I promise if it's surgery related I won't get jealous of your brilliance-"

"I'm pregnant."

There was a pause on the other end, then a high pitched scream, "Ohhhh Myyyyy Goddddddddd!!"

Addison had to hold the phone away from her ear with a grin. Kevin smirked at Callie's excitedness.

"Congraaaattttsssss!" Callie shouted

Addison smiled, "Thanks Cal." She said.

"Tell Kevin the same!" She was unable to contain her excitement for Addison.

"Thank you Callie." Kevin leaned over and spoke into the phone, pulling Addie into his lap.

"Oh my god. How far along are you?"

"Almost fourteen weeks."

"Ah! That is great!"

"I know!" Addison giggled.

"I am so glad I called!"

"Me too!"

The two chattered on for about ten more minutes, before Addison realized the time,

"So um, there's this movie on TV we wanted to watch…"

"Alright, I'll let you go. See you Addie!"

"Bye _Torres._"

"I love you, _Satan._"

"Love you too."

Addison hung up the phone as Kevin was nuzzling her neck.

"Well that was interesting to hear…"

"You could've gone downstairs…"

"And miss out on hearing a giggly, slightly crazy you? Never."

"Shut up." She giggled.

"So who exactly is Callie? I know she's a friend from Seattle…"

"She was practically my best friend back there." She explained as they stood up from the bed.

"Oh, cool."

They were walking downstairs when the phone rang on the bed. Kevin went back to get it, it was Callie again.

"Hey Kevin, sorry to bother you, I just have two quick things… can you tell Addie that Mark is jealous that she never calls him, and only calls me?"

"Alright…" He repeated her words to Addison who walked towards him as she told him to tell Callie to say to Mark that "Maybe if you weren't always man-whoring I would."

Kevin then relayed the second message from Callie, "She says Karev chose Neonatal."

"What?" Addison exclaimed, taking the phone off of Kevin with a kiss, "Alex chose Neonatal? Seriously? Wow."

"You must've done a number on that guy…"

Addison gasped as she and Kevin reached the lounge room, "I did not do a number on Alex! He always wanted Ava… I mean Rebecca… or Ava. Whatever they're calling her now."

"She's in the psych ward."

"What?" Addison gasped, "Poor Alex, that's terrible."

"Yeah, but now I'm thinkin' he misses you."

"Oh please Cal, nothing worthy of that ever happened between us… he obviously just likes neonatal, I mean, I am a great and brilliant teacher." Addison joked, steering the conversation away from that topic.

"Huge ego."

"I'm going to go now… byeeeee."

"What was all that about?" Kevin asked.

"I'll explain after the movie, okay?" She said sitting down on the couch with him and flicking the TV on with the remote, then snuggled into him.

"So what're we watching again?" He asked.

"The COPS movie." She deadpanned, looking at him.

He froze for a second, "You almost had me."

"You should've seen your face." She shrieked with her amusement.

"Evil. You're pure evil." He joked.

"They don't call me Satan for nothing."

He frowned, not knowing about her Satan nickname, but later she would explain everything, and there would be tears and a lot of hugs and kisses, which would then lead to hot sex. But for now he brushed it off as she explained they were watching an indie movie called Once.

About half an hour into their movie, the phone rang, Addison groaned and told Kevin to ignore it, if it was important they would leave a message. A second later the phone stopped ringing and she focused their attention on the movie, though his was more on her than what was happening on the screen.

About five minutes later, her cell phone ran on the table. Kevin nicely went to answer is, as soon as he picked up, a male voice came through the other end.

"Damn Addie you changed your cell number again? I had to call Naomi… where are you?"

Kevin frowned, "This is Kevin… who is this?"

"Kevin… Addison's boyfriend?"

"Yes." He was still frowning.

"Is she there? It's Derek, it's important."

"I'll get her…" He held the blackberry to Addison, "It's Derek, says it's important." He seemed confused.

She rolled her eyes and took it, "Hey Derek, what's up?"

"Mere and I are-"

The line cut out.

"Hello? Der? Hello?" She sighed, "It cut out."

"Yeah he seemed to be in a noisy place."

Addison resumed play on the TiVo, until a minute later her cell rang and she repaused it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey it's me… I dropped my cell." Derek's voice came through, along with a lot of background noise.

"Where are you?" She sat up so Kevin could slide in behind her.

"JFK, with Mere."

"Alright… why are you at JFK?" She lay down in Kevin's lat as he played with her hair.

"Consult… listen, the Chief had arranged a hotel, but he just called saying the booking didn't go through… could we-"

"Stay in the Brownstone?" She finished and Kevin became interested.

"Yeah…"

"I guess…" She sighed, "There's no food though, since I cleaned that out when I moved from Seattle to here…"

"There's still furniture right?"

"Yes. I just got everything I wanted." She said, Kevin frowned.

"Is the key still-"

"Yep it's still in the removable thingy, unless Mark moved it last time he was there…" She laced her hand with Kevin's on her belly.

"Cool. Oh and… is your car in the garage?"

"You are not using my car" She exclaimed.

"Please?" He asked.

"You dint it, you die." She warned, "Be careful of Mark's bike, he left it in the garage, like, over a year ago. Wow that was ages ago…" She mused to herself.

"Yeah." He laughed, "So um, thanks, we'll only be a few days."

"Alright. But this is a one off thing okay? And don't think you can use the Hamptons."

"Yeah yeah, bye Addie."

"See you." She laughed and hung up.

"What was that about?" Kevin asked, though he had the gist of things.

"Derek and Meredith are staying in the brownstone for a few days." She explained.

"Your house?" He confirmed.

"Yeah…"

"How many houses do you have exactly?" He asked, sitting up straighter.

"Three." She said, looking up at him, then pressing play on the movie, not wanting to discuss it right now.

The houses would also come up that evening, along with the Mark affair. Addison would have her fears, but Kevin would prove loyal and loving to her.

.xXx.

**So I wrote this to give Kevin a bit of background into Addie's past as I realize in this fic he has little to no clue... and writing Caddison friendship is fun... oh and the Derek call is kinda a lead up to the next chapter... hehe. expect some familiar faces. Cough Mc's. :P**

**Oh & with school going back, I'll try to update as often as I can... but I can make no promises. :)  
**


	11. K

**So sorry this has taken forever to get written... hopefully I'll be able to have the next one written quicker, though I do have ideas already so... yeah. Enjoy this chapter! (it is the new longest, btw) :D**

_Beep beep beep._

Addison groaned and buried her head deeper into Kevin's chest as her pager went off. He removed his hand from where it was resting on her hip and lazily lifted it to the bedside table next to him, he fumbled around until he found her pager, and squinting he pressed the illuminate button,

"It says 911…" He mumbled, "And a bunch of other medical pager slang shit."

She groaned. "Does it mention six seven something?"

"Six seven… three."

"Damn means I have an emergency patient in OR three." She grumbled and snuggled her head into his chest.

"Doesn't that mean you should go to work?" He asked drowsily.

"Yes… but I want to sleeeeeeeeeeeep." She yawned as she whinged.

He glanced at the clock. "Our alarm was going to go off in half an hour anyway."

"So? I need my sleep!" She shrieked and he winced at the pitch.

"Someone needs your help. Get up lazy." He prodded her softly.

"Asshole." She griped and sat up slowly, stretching her arms up to pull at her spine, finding it uncomfortable to be sleeping on her back all the time now.

He laughed softly and she got out of bed to go jump under the shower for a couple of minutes. When she emerged he was dressed and holding a glass of orange juice and an apple.

"Get your clothes on, I'll drive you." He told her.

She pouted. "Fine."

Kevin rolled his eyes at her childlike behaviour. She sure was crazy when she was with child. A couple of minutes later she was ready and he held her the juice to drink before they went downstairs to his car.

"I need a coffee." She announced as she buckled her seatbelt in.

"You can't drink coffee." He glanced over at her. "Eat your apple."

"I need caffeine."

"It's bad for the baby. Plus it's scientifically proven that apples are more effective than caffeine."

She yawned and nodded. "I am the doctor here."

"I'm well aware."

.xXx.

"You waited that whole time?" Addison smiled as she exited the OR.

"Mmhmm, I did." He nodded, he had left for a while to go get something to eat, and he'd returned about twenty minutes ago to see if she was out of surgery, which she now was. "How'd it go?"

"Good, just a C-Section." She smiled, obviously not cantankerous anymore.

"Good. You hungry?" He asked.

"Famished."

He held up a brown paper bag with a grin. "Sandwich just the way you like it… chicken, egg, mayo, lettuce, capsicum and pickles."

"Thank you!" She leaned up and pressed her lips to his before pulling out the sandwich and taking a humongous bite just as her phone vibrated in the pocket of her lab coat, she pulled it out and read Naomi on the caller ID.

"Hey Nae."

"_Addison… there's… you have visitors."_

"What?" She asked, mouth full of her peculiar combination of foods.

"_Just. Get here."_

.xXx.

"So… who are your visitors?" Kevin raised an eyebrow as they stood near the reception desk in Oceanside Wellness.

She shrugged in response and he chuckled softly. "You don't know."

"Naomi wouldn't tell me." Her voice had a whiney tone to it.

He pulled her into his chest softly as he leaned against the reception desk and she smiled up at him. They stood like that for about half a minute until they heard a commotion from behind them, coming from the offices, it sounded like Naomi's voice and some footsteps…

"Addison!" Came two male voices, both perfectly in sync. Addison pulled away from Kevin in shock when she saw Naomi walking over with both Mark and Derek.

"Oh my God what are you doing here?" She asked, kissing Mark on the cheek and then Derek as she greeted them.

"To pick up hot babes." Mark replied easily.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Surgical conference."

Addison nodded and before she could speak, Mark exclaimed. "Holy shit, Torres was right, you're pregnant!"

Addison blinked at him, like Callie would be wrong about something like this.

"Congrats Addie." Derek said, and Addison glanced at Kevin.

"Thanks… so um, Kevin, this is Derek… Mark." She introduced them to each other, and Derek and Mark seemed to be sizing Kevin up as they shook hands, as he was to them.

"Nice to meet you." Kevin said to Derek, finally able to put a name to the voice he had heard over the phone.

"You too."

Naomi excused herself from the group to go and see a patient.

"So you're a cop?" Derek asked.

"Yeah… SWAT." Kevin nodded.

"Sweet. So you've got hidden guns and stuff?" Mark smirked.

"Uh… yeah."

"Dude, docs should be allowed guns!" Mark turned to Derek, grinning evilly.

"Because that's totally ethical." Derek rolled his eyes.

Mark simply nodded, and Kevin chuckled.

"So you're a… plastic surgeon, you're a neurosurgeon?" Kevin asked, looking respectfully at Mark and Derek as he asked.

"Yep." Derek confirmed, Mark was too busy checking out a good looking blond who had just stepped out of the elevator.

"Stop that!" Addison slapped Mark, she had her arm looped around Kevin's and had been watching the guys interact.

"Hey hey hey! What was that for? Pregnant crazy is beating me up!" Mark smirked, looking at Addison.

"Like I could. Stop checking out people in here, they are _patients_!"

"Not mine though." Mark retorted cockily.

"Shut up." Addison glared at him.

"Well remember when she did beat you up, Mark?" Derek chuckled.

"Ooh." Kevin raised his eyebrows at Addison, intrigued.

"Argh." Addison blushed and looked away, obviously not wanting that incident brought up.

Suddenly Kevin's blackberry pierced their conversation, beeping as he received a message. He pulled it out and read it. "Damn, I've got to go, there's a work thing."

"Alright…" Addison said, stepping up on her tip toes and kissing him softly. "Bye honey."

"See you later…" He mumbled to Addison, "Nice to meet you." He told Derek and Mark with a grin before walking to get into the elevator.

"You too." Mark called after him, and when he was gone, he and Derek turned on Addison with smirks. "So… you two are pretty serious hey?"

Addison raised both brows at him. "You think?"

Derek chuckled. "Well… we've barely heard anything about him, just wondering."

"So Naomi show you around?" She asked, deflecting their Kevin questions.

"No. She just showed us where she keeps her chocolate cake… she still loves the sweet foods?" Mark smirked.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Alright then I'll give you two the grand tour."

"Good… but don't think I didn't miss your deflection." Derek smirked.

"Not a deflection… just a post-pone-ion."

Mark laughed loudly. "Ahh she really does make no sense now."

"Shut it." She glared at him as they walked down the hall.

"Testy too." Mark added.

Addison whirled around, stopping in front of the first exam room. "I am not!" She exclaimed.

"Moody then."

She proceeded to ignore him. "Exam room one and two…" She pointed across the hall. "Three and four."

"So there's only four exam rooms?" Derek asked.

"Yes… well Pete uses his office for exams."

"Ahh Pete." Mark nodded knowingly, having heard about him from Callie.

"Pete?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

Addison also ignored that comment.

"Addie and him had a… thing for a while." Mark informed Derek.

"A thing?" Derek asked.

Mark shrugged. "I think it was all sexual."

"No it wasn't 'all sexual', it was just a dumb, stupid… thing." Addison said as she looked directly at Mark.

"Ahh! She acknowledges me!" He announced gleefully.

She smacked him lightly over the head. "Idiot."

"How does Kevin cope with you, Addie?" Mark retorted, taking a step back to avoid more attacks.

"He copes just fine thank you." She glared at Mark.

"That's what you think." Derek joked.

She huffed. "God, you two being friends again… it's so…"

"Great?" Derek finished.

"No."

"Brilliant." Mark smirked.

"Irritating."

"Ouch." Mark winced jokingly.

She laughed softly. "Naomi's office… Sam's office…" They turned a corner and almost ran into Cooper. "Oh hey Coop."

"Hey Addie… and…" He trailed off, looking at Mark and Derek.

"Oh, Derek, Mark… this is Cooper, our paediatrician." She introduced them.

"Derek Shepherd." Derek shook Cooper's hand.

"Mark Sloan." Mark shook their hands.

"Are these-"

"Ex-husband." Derek said, grinning a little.

"God-like plastic surgeon." Mark smirked.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Excuse Mark, he's a bit of an idiot."

"Sounds like me." Cooper grinned, "So I've got to go, late for a patient…"

Addison laughed. "Alright Coop." She said, "Oh and King wanted me to tell you that you are dead if you don't show for the hospital patient thing."

"When aren't I dead?" He grinned as he turned and walked backwards. "Oh and tell Nelson that he's on for this weekend."

"Will do." She smiled and continued walking with Derek and Mark as Cooper walked away.

"So he seems cool." Mark grinned.

"Of course he does." She rolled her eyes.

"He and Kevin are friends?" Derek nudged Mark.

"Yes." Addison narrowed her eyes at them. "And don't think that you can get Coop drunk so he can get Kevin drunk with you and then have all my secrets spilled to you."

Mark raised his eyes. "Why would we do that? Although that is a good idea."

"The plan was to get Cooper drunk to spill about Kevin, as you won't… but that seems much better." Derek smirked.

"I'm not spilling, I'm giving you a tour." She said. "Pete's office."

"Multi-task, you are female." Derek stated.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" She grumbled.

They spent the rest of the tour talking about Kevin and Addison, and then the other two met Violet and Pete, and made arrangements to go have lunch with Sam and Naomi to catch up, whilst Addison and Kevin did their thing.

.xXx.

"So I think we need another round." Mark leaned back into the sofa he was lying on and crossed his arms.

"What?" Addison asked.

"Your turn." He nudged her thigh with his foot.

She scowled and kicked him "Fine." She muttered before standing up to get them more drinks.

"You've got yourself a feisty one." Derek smirked.

Kevin chuckled in agreement with Derek.

"I've never pictured Addison pregnant like this…" Mark smirked.

"She is pretty funny. Her craziness has tripled." Derek laughed.

"Don't tell her I agree." Kevin laughed, sitting forward and leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Bro code." Mark muttered.

"Dude, bro code? Mark where do you get all your shit from?" Derek grinned at Mark who was sitting next to him.

"From where I've always got it." Mark smirked at Derek.

"I'm guessing from Derek." Kevin grinned.

"Yeah." Mark grinned.

Derek was glaring at him when Addison returned with the drinks.

"I'm back!" She announced. "Here are your scotches… ew." She wrinkled up her nose.

"I don't know why you don't like it, Add." Kevin said, taking his scotch from her with a smile.

"It's a guys drink." She replied.

"Right." Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Don't start this with her." Mark grinned.

Addison poked out her tongue at him.

"So what did you get?" Kevin asked when he saw that Addison had changed her drink from juice.

"Mineral water."

Kevin reached for her drink and took a mouthful.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Just making sure they didn't screw up. No alcohol for you."

"Good idea really." Derek swallowed a mouthful of his scotch.

"Yeah don't want my God-child poisoned." Mark added.

Addison rolled her eyes.

"So I guess I'll be Godfather then?" Derek grinned.

"No you can be Uncle Idiot, and Mark can be Uncle Dumbass."

Kevin chuckled and took a swig of his scotch.

"Gee Addison, teaching your kid to swear already?" Mark winked at her.

"Okay are we spending the whole night bantering or are we actually going to catch up?" Addison commented.

"Nah, I'm going to hit on chicks."

"Idiot."

"Wait, don't you mean Derek? He's the idiot." Mark teased Addison.

"No I mean you."

"Calm tiger." Kevin nudged Addison. She merely glared at him in response and he held up his hands defensively.

Derek was silent. He was watching how Addison and Kevin interacted with one another, their minute actions to the other, Kevin had his arm slung around Addison, and she would occasionally smile at him when she got the chance.

"Dude! She didn't hit you!" Mark exclaimed.

"What?" The other three were confused.

"Okay so you were yelling at… Sav, and I told you to chill and you slapped me with your bra." Mark explained.

"That was college!" Addison butted in quickly, Kevin smirking at the mental image of her slapping Mark with her bra.

"You remember that?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, because I'm not old like you are." Mark retorted.

Addison giggled softly, and Derek glared at her, causing her to glare back.

"The bomb will blow guys." Kevin leaned over and whispered to them before smirking.

"What? What did you say?" Addison shrieked, turning to Derek and Mark. "You're twisting Kev with your… you-ness."

Derek chuckled. "Maybe he needs some twisting."

"I am… going to… pee." Addison announced, standing up and walking away from the men.

"So now it's jus the three men." Mark smirked.

"Taken." Kevin and Derek said simultaneously.

"You are no fun."

"You know Addie." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Mmhmm." Derek chuckled.

"Well Shep, Mere isn't here…"

"Oh hell no! Even Addison would kill me!"

"From the glare she gave you before, I think she'd kill you anyway." Kevin chuckled.

And so began a strange kind of friendship between Kevin and Addison's exes; the men all got along well and all decided that they should catch up if they were in the same state.

.xXx.

Addison and Kevin walked down the pathway to Addison's front door, after they had said goodbye to Derek and Mark at the ice-cream store. Addison had been craving some mixed ice-cream, and they'd all gone to get some, then had said their goodbyes. Mark and Derek had had the conference that day, and had a plane to catch back to Seattle the next morning.

Kevin was nuzzling her neck as they walked towards her door, his arm around her.

"So… you guys got along well." She smiled softly.

"Mm yeah, that we did." He chuckled.

"That ice-cream was yum. Who knew pistachio, lemon, mint chocolate chip and rainbow could all taste… better than sex!" She finished off by grinning widely to his grossed out expression at the reminder of what she had eaten.

"Well if it's better than sex, I'm not taking you again." He chuckled, mentally noting not to take her to that ice-cream cafe again.

"Fine… almost better than sex." She pouted and kissed him, turning to stand as close to him as possible with her bump in between them.

He put his hands on her waist, and his fingers were tracing her skin lightly under her shirt as they kissed gently. After a few seconds she pulled away smiling, and turned to open the front door when she gasped.

"Kevin… the door is open."

He frowned and bent down to get his gun, "Stay put." He told her seriously, his gaze dropping to her belly. He pushed the door open gently and crept inside. She stayed outside until he went around the corner when she went into the doorway. She could hear muffled noises then Kevin's shout.

"LAPD. Get on the ground!"

This was followed by a pause and she was confused, usually Kevin would still be shouting.

"Uhh…" She heard another male voice and frowned, then strode into the kitchen and gasped.

"Archer?" She exclaimed, seeing her brother naked and with a woman, on her kitchen floor.

"You're dating a cop?" He smirked.

Her stomach was hidden from his view by the toaster on the bench. Kevin seemed to vaguely remember the name Archer, and was lowering his gun.

"Archer this is Kevin… Kevin, this is my brother, Archer."

Kevin looked from Addison to Archer and held out a hand as he turned away.

Addison turned back to her brother in disgust, "And would you put some clothes on? Please!"

**Mmhmm you know who's going to be in the next chapter now... :D**


	12. L

**So... I have an update for you! Yes, Archer is in it... but no, fear not, he will NOT ruin Addie & Kevin, if anything, he makes them better... and he may get a bit OOC, but whatever, this is an AU fic. :D Hope you like it!**

"_Archer this is Kevin… Kevin, this is my brother, Archer."_

_Kevin looked from Addison to Archer and held out a hand as he turned away._

_Addison turned back to her brother in disgust, "And would you put some clothes on? Please!"_

"I went for a swim. I thought she was a neighbour so I invited her in, being neighbourly." Archer said as he pulled on his pants.

"Oh this is LA, no one is neighbourly." Addison whacked him a couple of times with his shirt when he sat down on the couch.

"Well in that case you should do something about your alarm system… but then again you do have your own private cop to keep you safe." He smirked.

"Oh!" She scoffed and kicked him. "We're getting it fixed."

"Ouch!" He fake cried in pain, and leant forward to retaliate.

"Hey, hey, hey, no hurting your pregnant sister." She smiled.

He turned more serious. "I still can't believe that, Ad…"

"Well believe it." She grinned widely at him.

"I'm trying to, sis, it's just… a shock."

She didn't answer him, rather she just flickered her eyes over his expression, a cross between shock, happiness and confusion.

"I can't find the Borolo." Kevin called from in the kitchen.

"Top shelf." Addison called back, deciding that Archer still deserved what he always got, expensive wine, even if she couldn't drink it.

"The writing's Italian!" Archer couldn't help but add with a smirk.

Addison shoved him again with her foot. "He's not a moron. He's smart, and funny, and sweet, and-"

"Alright, I get it, you love him." Archer cut her off before her hormonal ramblings continued.

She was absentmindedly rubbing her stomach as she nodded with a sweet smile on her lips. "I do."

He frowned just a little bit, and she couldn't help but pick up on it.

"So you in town for long, Archer?" Kevin asked as he returned with two glasses and the wine.

Archer respectfully switched to sit in the arm-chair opposite the couch, so Kevin could sit with Addison.

"One publisher's suckered me in to attending his new launch party. They parade new authors to foreign buyers and agents… he needed some star power, so I figured it would give me an opportunity to come see you and get drunk." He smirked, looking at his sister the whole time.

She'd settled in next to Kevin, and had poured the guys a glass of wine each, one of which she passed over to her brother when he finished with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, see, Archer used to be a world class neurologist… but now he makes his living telling hall tales about his most disturbing patients." Addison explained to Kevin. "but really, he's here to spy on me for Bizzy."

Archer chuckled at that. "How'd you know?" He grinned.

"Your mother?" Kevin asked.

Archer nodded at him then turned to Addison. "She's not happy with you… you left Derek, you left Seattle. She thought you'd come back to civilisation… and wait till she hears a Forbes Montgomery's been knocked up by a cop."

"Archer!" Addison exclaimed loudly, glancing at Kevin who seemed to be hiding his hurt. "God you are such an asshole! What the hell! You don't get to say things like that, not about Kevin, not to me or anyone!"

"Gee, Addie, it was a joke. Calm down." Archer tried to calm the situation.

"It wasn't funny." She glared at him.

"Well… sorry." Archer apologised, still laughing a little. Kevin nodded at him, obviously getting the cop jokes all the time.

"Archer!" Addison glared at him. "You know what? Get out!" She shoved him towards her front door. "Go… call Derek or Mark, they'll go to a bar with you."

"They're here?" He asked as his sister pushed him out of the room.

"Yes, they are, until tomorrow. Now go! Come back when you're not being an asshole!"

"Addi-"

"No! Go!" She exclaimed.

When she returned back into the lounge Kevin was smirking a little. "You sure you weren't over reacting, Ad?"

"Nope."

"So you're not sure then?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"No… I was… grr you're confusing me! I was not overreacting!" She stomped her foot for emphasis.

He laughed and stepped towards her. "Addison…"

"Okay," She sighed, "Maybe I was a little… but he doesn't get to say that about you. Nobody does."

Kevin smiled softly at her. "Ad, it's alright… I'm used to it."

"Well you shouldn't need to be used to it… at least not from him."

He kissed her softly. "I love you." He mumbled, stroking her back softly, trying to calm her.

"Love you too."

.xXx.

"Can I ask you a question?" Archer asked Kevin as they stood near the bar of Archer's party.

"Shoot." Kevin said, running his hand along his tie.

"Shoot, that's funny… what are you doing with my sister?" Archer leaned against the bar.

"Excuse me?"

"You've known her… what, two months?"

"Almost six, actually."

"Six months and she's pregnant? Addison Montgomery is a thoroughbred, Kevin. She's got a twenty five million dollar trust fund, do you think you can get at that?"

Kevin hid his shock with a slight frown. "She has a twenty five million-"

"She didn't even tell you." Archer smirked. "So what does that tell you?" He paused. "Addison is enjoying you… but she's enjoying you for now."

Kevin laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, because that totally makes sense, what with her being pregnant and all."

"Which is my next question, why exactly are you two still together? You barely know each other, and now you're having a kid?" Archer raised his eyebrows at Kevin.

"Uhh, because we love each other." Kevin said, spying Addison walking away from Naomi and towards them.

Archer snorted. "Riiight, love." He made inverted commas with his fingers when he said the word love.

"Archer." Addison said warningly as she walked over to them.

"What?" Archer asked her, turning away from Kevin and to her.

"What exactly were you talking about?" She asked suspiciously.

"Work." Archer replied, Kevin nodded his agreement, not wanting Addison to get worked up again.

.xXx.

"So… where's your boy in blue this morning?" Archer asked as he strolled into Addison's lounge from upstairs.

"He's not a boy in blue. He's a man. In black." She pulled her legs up to allow him to sit on the couch with her. "And he had to go to work."

"Ahh, so not only doctors have crazy schedules."

She glared at him.

"What?"

"You know what." She replied.

"What do I know?" He smirked infuriatingly at her.

"You've been all… condescending and arrogant towards him ever since you met. You've been demeaning to him about his job, and not to mention plain rude!"

"Addie I'm just looking out for you."

"By hurting me? And patronizing the man I love?"

"Ad, I just…" He sighed. "I thought he wasn't you, but, now that I think about it… he kind of is."

"What does that mean?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"It means, that you're not a true Forbes-Montgomery any more… and _that, _is a good thing." He laughed.

She smiled at him and laughed. "I guess it is." She said with a grin.

He reached over and hugged her. "So I have to go… report back to base camp tomorrow…"

"Do not!" She exclaimed. "Tell Bizzy I am pregnant…" she finished off, holding a finger up to him.

"Your secret is my secret." He grinned, and she grinned back.

**So, I promise more fluff in the next chapter! :D**


	13. M

**So I tried to have this up faster, but I've been really busy, and then I went away, and then I got sick, so apologies for taking so long! Just a note: fairy floss is the same thing as cotton candy _and _candy floss. Just depends on where you're from, you'll call it a different name... so as I am Australian, I call it fairy floss, yet Addison & Kevin will refer to it as cotton candy, since they are American. :D Enjoy!  
**

Kevin walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and with water droplets glistening on his chest. Addison was standing in her underwear in front of the mirror, desperately trying to do up her bra. He walked up behind her, taking in her gorgeous curved body, smiling at how her hands naturally rested on her bump when she huffed and gave up on the clasp.

He grinned. "What's the problem babe?"

She glared at herself in the mirror, yet momentarily lost concentration when he bowed his head to kiss her neck gently.

"None of my bras fit anymore!"

"Get new ones then." He suggested, still kissing her neck.

"I need one for tonight!" She scowled.

He ran his hand over her back and down her arm, shaking his head slightly to hide a smirk. "Wear your biggest one then…"

"This is my biggest one!" She exclaimed. "My boobs are too big!"

He removed his lips from her neck. "And… that's bad?"

"Yes! First my boobs get huge, then the rest of me!" She stomped her foot in emphasis.

He rolled his eyes. "Well I'm not opposed to the first thing… and I doubt the rest of you would ever get huge."

She scowled. "Of course you don't care."

Kevin brushed her hair away from where it had shifted over her neck, before sucking gently on her soft skin. "You're beautiful." He mumbled as he ran his hands down to rest atop hers on her belly.

"That doesn't make my bra do up!" Addison grumbled.

He removed his hands to grasp the straps. "Well, if it means that much…" He grinned at her in the mirror, then stretched the clasps to close.

He took in her breasts squeezed into her bra ad shook his head with a smirk. "Addie, Addie, Addie…"

"Shut up." She turned around and poked him. "Now let's get dressed so we can go." She grinned excitedly.

.xXx.

"Uhh, Ad… don't you think that's enough sugar?"

"No." Addison shook her head adamantly before tearing off some more blue coloured fairy floss.

He smirked. "So now that we've gotten your third dose of sugary crap… what do you want to do?"

"You don't like cotton candy?" She asked softly, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked past all the bright lights and flashing games and rides of the carnival.

"I do, just not in crazy amounts." He grinned as he eyed the stick of blue sugar that she was holding, it was as big as his torso, and it was her third stick.

She laughed softly. "Hmmm… I want to go on the ferris wheel."

So far they had mostly just walked around enjoying each other's company, taking photos and played a few unsuccessful rounds of the clown head game. Addison had watched as Kevin upheld his childish tradition of getting kicked out of dodgems for being too rough, and for that, he put up with her sugar cravings.

The ferris wheel was big, and they were told the ride would take about twenty minutes. They talked quietly on the ride up as every carriage was filled, and they kissed passionately when they stopped up the top, as well as snapped a photo.

On the way down, whilst still loading more people into the other carriages, Addison's phone rang; it was Charlotte arguing with her about a surgery.

"Montgomery we need you."

"You don't _need _me, King, you've got… um… Dr… Dr. S, the resident, she's good!"

"You can't even remember Dr. Sanders' name! We need you. We need the _best_."

"It's a risky c-section! That's hardly out of her hands. Let Dr. Sanders do it. Besides, I don't even work for you."

"Fine."

"Bye King."

"Bye Montgomery." Charlotte hung up dryly.

Addison slid her phone shut and turned to Kevin with a smile, "So where were we?" She leaned up to kiss him and he smiled before pressing his lips to her blue tinted ones. One of his arms was around her, his hand gripping her side, and his other was resting lightly on her baby bump.

She smiled against his lips, thinking to herself how much things had changed since she had met him. Before she would have gladly gone and done the surgery for Charlotte, but now she wouldn't give up time with Kevin for anything. Her perspective had changed and right in this moment she felt so calm and loved in his arms.

After the ferris wheel ride was over, and Addison had chucked her fairy floss stick in a bin, they went to a shooting game, and Addison immediately got excited.

"Oh I want to do this!" She grinned.

"You do, hey?" Kevin grinned back at her.

"Yes, hold this." She handed him her bag and passed the operator some money to play. The guy took her in sceptically as he handed her the gun.

She was wearing D&G jeans (as stated by the label), some random brand's tank top with a Snoopy print on it, and lace up boots. Her outfit screamed 'high-end girl' and barely made her look the type to play a shooting game. Plus she was pregnant.

"You know how to shoot?" The guy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do, _Todd._" She said after glancing at his nametag.

Kevin smirked and leaned in to whisper to Addison. "Show him what you can do."

She grinned and raised the gun, firing her five caps and she hit five close targets, earning her enough points to win a medium sized stuffed toy giraffe. The guy looked impressed and Addison was gloating.

"How good was that?" She beamed at Kevin.

"Yeah pretty good." He smirked.

"Hmm, think you can do better?" She contested, knowing full well that he could.

"Hell yes."

He paid for his turn and picked up the gun in one hand, he glanced at the targets then looked back at his girlfriend. He was smirking at Addison whilst he shot at the targets.

The couple both turned to see he had in fact hit all of the five back targets. Addison was wide-eyed, as was the operator as he pulled a giant Snoopy toy from the shelf. Kevin and Addison nodded politely at him before walking off. Kevin switched toys with her to be a kind boyfriend and considering her shirt the toy was kind of fitting.

They walked past various rides and things that Addison couldn't do because she was pregnant. She was gloating about how she had totally shocked the guy by hitting the targets when Kevin pointed out he had the better aim. She scoffed and told him she had a very good throw and he was in the middle of telling her he didn't believe her when her attention was diverted.

"Alright then… go stand behind the board over there, and I'll throw a pie at you." She challenged him with a grin.

"No way."

"What? Scared I can actually hit you?" She taunted. "It's just a pie, Kev."

"Fine. Hold this." He handed her the giraffe toy and pulled out his wallet before paying the man running this game and he was directed where to stand behind the makeshift wall. He stuck his face through the hole and a pie was placed in front of Addison to throw at him.

"One shot only, Ad." He warned her with a grin.

She stood behind the line, five metres away, and put the toys on the ground. She picked up the pie with a sly grin.

"Oh Mr. Nelson you are going to regret ever challenging my throwing skills."

"Is that s-" he was cut off by a whipped cream pie hitting him in the face, the crust fell to the ground, leaving him with cream all over his face and neck and crumbs in his hair.

Addison was cracking up hysterically and quickly pulled out her camera to get a photo. Kevin glared at her before stepping back form the wall and walking around it towards her, dripping cream onto the ground.

"You're the first person to get hit tonight… you've got a good aim." The man grinned at them. "Clean up room's around the back."

Addison followed Kevin at a distance; scared he would get cream on her clothes, or toys. In the clean up area, she found him wiping cream off his cheeks over the sink. She dropped the things she was carrying on a bench and walked over to him.

"Addison…" he groaned.

"You were the one who didn't believe my good aim." She smiled cutely at him.

He grimaced. "Well I believe you now."

She laughed and leaned up to kiss his cream covered cheek softy. She licked from his cheek down towards his lips. "It's only cream pie, Kev, and it's tasty." She grinned and captured his lips with hers.

After Kevin got cleaned up, they went and played a couple more games and they had a magician blow up some balloon figures for them. Addison wore a balloon crown and Kevin now carried a balloon giraffe as well as the stuffed toy. They were walking back to his car as she was tired, when they saw a go-kart track next to the carnival.

Addison saw Kevin's eyes practically light up and she told him he should have a go, she'd watch. Kevin went to organise his competing in the next few races whilst Addison went to get a giant raspberry slushy, which she drank as she watched him drive.

In his last race, she nearly chocked on her slushy when she saw that the driver who had nearly won by a whole lap was Kevin. She walked away from the small crowd of spectators to go and congratulate him when she heard people talking about the speed record being broken.

She found Kevin surrounded by a crowd of people and eventually he managed to get away from them and walk over to her grinning.

"Addie! I beat their record by twenty seconds and no one's ever come close to my time before! They're making a new plaque for me!"

Addison grinned. "Kev, that's amazing! Congratulations!" She kissed him and then took one last sip of her mega slushy before tossing it in the trash bin. She turned back to him. "Anything else we need to do?"

"Nope." He smiled. "We can go."

"Okay good, let's go." She said with a grin. They said goodbye to everyone else at the track before walking out.

"So do you think you'll be able to sleep, judging by all the sugar you had?" He smirked.

She shook her head. "Nope." She grinned, "You know I almost choked on my slushy when I saw you winning… how often did you go karting as a kid?"

"Oh, once a week. But it all pays off now, 'cuz I'm a winner!"

She smiled and looped her free, non-stuffed toy holding, hand through his. "I really did pick a winner this time." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked back to his car.

**So, I am taking ideas for cute, fluffy pregnancy things they can do... any suggestions? :)**


	14. N

**Omigosh! I am such a terrible, terrible updater! Ahh! I bet you might have thought I was dead? Well, I wasn't, just completely busy with school, sport, homework, guitar, sport, choir, singing, school, homework, sport, sickness, holiday, Easter, sport, guitar, essays... see, the list gets very repetitive but I have not had the time to write a decent chapter until a few days ago!**

**So this chapter... added a little bit of a fight into it, but don't freak out, they're not going to break up, I just thought they should sort out some of their issues that they had in the show and that I haven't written in here yet. :)**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

.xXx.

_Bang bang band, splutter splutter, fizz…_

"What the hell was that?" Addison shot upright in bed, a second later, so did Kevin.

"Sounded like… something exploding."

"Shit!" She looked scared, her hands automatically going to her stomach.

"No, not like a gun or anything… more like an electrical appliance."

"Oh." She said. "Crap! We need to see what it was!"

He was already out of bed and she stood up to follow him out of the room. He glanced around the hall and realised it had come from downstairs. They could still hear a fizzing noise, and when they made it downstairs and turned a few corners, Kevin immediately found the problem. He stopped at the entrance to the lounge room.

"What's the…" Addison trailed off when she saw that her television was sparking.

Kevin went to grab a broom from a cupboard in the laundry and came back into the hall. He told her to stay put and walked over near the television. She bit her lip as he held the broom handle out to his the power switch on the wall, and soon the plasma stopped sparking and only fizzed a little.

"I wonder why that happened at…" He glanced at the clock. "Three in the morning?" He asked.

She bit her lip. "Well, the TiVo was recording a show for me, but that's never been a problem before…"

He frowned. "What shows are on in the middle of the night that you watch?" He then smirked as he thought about it.

"Ew! Kev! No! It's a medical show from London."

He nodded with a grin. "Okay." He said like he didn't believe her. "So I'm going to call someone about what to do, I do not trust your TV right now."

"Neither do I. Stupid twenty thousand dollar plasma… grrr." She grumbled. "At least this will come under warranty."

He listened to her grumbling and pushed aside the feelings that were stirring in his gut.

They walked into her kitchen and she headed for the fridge as he headed for the phone.

"You're hungry?" He asked while suppressing a yawn.

"I'm always hungry." She replied dryly.

"Yeah." He sounded disinterested as he grabbed the phone and walked into the lounge.

She frowned, having noticed a change in his mood over the past few weeks. She sat at the table whilst she watched Kevin do as the man on the phone said. When the TV was 'secure' they went upstairs to bed, though neither got much sleep.

.xXx.

"So... blue or green?" Naomi held up the two dresses.

"Blue." Violet and Addison replied simultaneously.

"Blue it is!" Naomi said as she went into the changing room.

Violet and Addison were going through the other dresses Naomi had picked out when she walked out of the changing room in the blue dress.

"Wow, Nae, you look fabulous!" Addison said with wide eyes.

"Sexy." Violet commented.

Naomi did a twirl. "So you like?"

"Looks great on you, Naomi." Kevin said, walking up behind them.

"Hey!" Addison smiled, she stood up and kissed him, "You did make it!"

"I did." He nodded.

"Good. You can do lingerie with Addison. I love her to bits but I can't deal with anything her over-hormonal dirty mind concocts." Naomi said.

Addison glared at her as Violet stood up.

"Sorry, Ad, I'm afraid she's right." Violet smiled. "Nae, go get changed so we can go do… un-scar worthy things."

"Alright." Naomi laughed, "I'll see you back at work, Addie, and I'll see you tonight, Kevin."

Kevin nodded at her with a smile.

"Alright, I've just got to pay for some things then we can head out." Addison smiled. "See you back at work, Vi."

"Good to see you." Kevin said to Violet.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled.

He frowned and Addison explained. "You and Coop keep going to the baseball on Wednesdays and it's been stopping Violet and Coop's movie night."

"Oh." He nodded, "Sorry Violet… you can come to the game if you want?"

"No thanks." Violet laughed. "See you later."

Addison and Kevin left the changing area to go and pay for the clothes Addison was purchasing. She put a jacket and two singlet tops on the bench whilst the shop assistant scanned them.

"All up… total of $2130."

Addison swiped her card and keyed in her pin number.

Kevin glanced at the receipt $280 for a tank top. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"Nope." She grinned at him. "Let's go. I need new bras."

She winked at him and he smiled nervously in return, suppressing what he was urging to tell her.

.xXx.

"Blue or black?" She asked, standing in front of him in her changing room wearing her black lace panties and a black bra. A lace bra to be precise.

"Um… black." Was all he could utter. The sight of his toned, tanned, and incredibly gorgeous girlfriend standing in lacy underwear was getting his pulse racing.

She took his shocked expression as a bad thing. "You don't like it. Damn I knew maternity wear was a bad idea." She mumbled, turning away from him.

He quickly stepped inside the room and closed the door behind them. "No, Addie I…" He trailed off as she turned to face him. "I love it." He said kissing her forehead.

"Really?"

Lately she had body confidence issues and it was annoying him, he was going to mention it to her soon as one of the things he had to say. He felt bad about being irritated by her hormonal problems, but he felt he had to tell her, and some things he wasn't sure if they were hormonal or just her. But for now he pushed it into the back of his mind.

"Yes." He kissed her cheek, then her jaw. "In these…" He kissed down her neck. "You look…" He smiled up at her and kissed down her breasts to the top of her bump. "So…" He was now practically kneeling and she was pressed up against the wall. "Perfect."" He finished as he gently tugged the lace down her thighs.

Her mouth shape changed from a smile to an 'O' and pretty soon her mouth was covered by his so as to mask her screams (she was always loud these days) as they made love… in a changing room.

Afterwards, Addison decided it was a good thing she's taken in a lot of bras to try on because it gave them an excuse for taking so long. She bought the black and the blue bras, as well as a couple more in the black's style but in a different colour.

Needless to say, Kevin was very pleased with these purchases.

.xXx.

"Stupid. TV. People!" She exclaimed, dropping onto the couch.

"What is it?" He asked, turning his head to look at her, beer raised midway to his lips.

"They say it'll be _another _day! The TV broke three days ago, why does it take them so long? They're the best repair service out there!'

He sighed. "Pay them extra to do it quicker."

"Seriously?" She looked at him.

"Yeah." He nodded slowly.

"That's like a bribe!"

"Sort of. Not the same."

"I shouldn't have to pay extra! They should be here today! Do you know how much plasma repair costs?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well." Kevin stood up from the couch. "It shouldn't really be a problem considering how much money you have." He walked into the kitchen.

Her jaw dropped. "So this is why you've been weird the past few weeks… because of money?" She followed him into the kitchen, her tone raising simultaneously with her arms.

"Yeah, it has, because you seem to be waving your money in my face and not caring that I don't have nearly as much as you do!"

She spluttered. "Why are we suddenly arguing about money? We talked about that ages ago. You were fine with things…" She rested her right hand on the counter whilst her left flailed madly about.

"That was before I found out that you have a twenty-five million dollar trust fund."

Her face fell.

"When were you planning on telling me that, Addison?" He shook his head in anger and stared at the floor.

"I…" She trailed off. "Forgot about that…"

"Forgot? How do you forget twenty-five million dollars?!"

She sighed. "Okay I didn't. I've been meaning to tell you but I didn't know how you'd react."

"Well I can tell you I'd be reacting differently if you'd told me and not your brother."

"I'm sorry okay?! I didn't mention it because then everything's about money and 'power'. And stupid things that shouldn't matter! I didn't tell you because I didn't want money to affect us. We're not supposed to be about wealth! We're supposed to be about us, and our baby. _Not _bank accounts!" She was crying now.

Standing in the middle of her kitchen, wearing only a loose Fendi tank top and a pair of his boxers, her mascara running down her cheeks; she looked so hopeless. His heart wrenched just looking at her. He hated seeing her upset, even more when he knew he was to blame. He knew money shouldn't be an issue to him; he loved her for her, crazy pregnant as she was.

He stepped closer to her, his face apologetic. "I'm sorry Addie… I just wish you'd told me earlier." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Well I didn't okay?" She snapped, shrugging his hands off of her. "I didn't tell you, I'm sorry, can we get over it?"

"Yes, Add-"

"Besides, wouldn't this have been your reaction anyway? No matter when you found out you would react like this!"

He sighed, hating that she had such a hormonal pregnancy.

"I didn't know you cared so much about money anyway! I thought you loved me for me! Not how much money I have?"

He scowled. "I do Addie! I love _you._"

"You're sure showing it." She muttered.

"Addison, stop making out like I'm superficial-"

"Superficial? Of course you are! You're the one who's pissed of because I have a trust fund. You're the one who is making money an issue! You're telling _me _I sound like a snob! So don't tell me I am twisting any-"

She paused mid rant and his scowl turning into a frown as her hands went to her belly.

"Addison?" He asked softly.

She gasped and looked up at him, "Kev… I think… I think our baby just kicked." She was completely rid of angry tears and yelling now. She was excited and smiling. "Oh! It did it again… Kev, c'mere." She smiled and held out her hand to him.

He stepped in close, butterflies in his stomach as he let her guide his fingers to her stomach. He waited a moment before feeling a thud against his hand. His breath caught in his throat as he felt that small movement, it was unlike anything he had ever felt. That was his baby in there. He looked at his girlfriend, a dopey grin on his lips.

"I think that was baby's way of getting mommy and daddy to stop fighting." He grinned.

A happy tear dripped down Addison's cheek. "I think it was." She cupped his face and kissed him softly. "I love you." She whispered, "I'm sorry, that was stupid."

He smiled. "It's alright. I forgive you, crazy."

She laughed softly, "I really didn't know what I was saying-"

He silenced her with a kiss. "I said, I forgive you… and I love you too." He smiled as he felt a kick under his hands, "And I love you too baby."

.xXx.

**So... first kick! yay! :D I'm thinking ultrasound in the next chapter... which means... FINDING OUT THE SEX!! :D**  
**I would like some opinions on that too, would you like a _boy_ or a _girl_? :)**


	15. O

**Ahem, I have nothing to say for once... until the end that is. :P  
Enjoy! :D  
**

"Do you think it's safe to go in?" Naomi hissed to Violet outside Cooper's office.

"Um… why wouldn't it be?" Violet asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure Charlotte's in there."

"Oh…" Violet nodded, understanding now.

Naomi sighed. "I'm going to talk to Addison, I want her to implement that 'no office sex' rule."

She marched off to Addison's office and went to open the door when she found it was locked. Maybe Addison hadn't arrived yet? Naomi hadn't seen her this morning, and Addison had been coming in late the past few days.

"Addison?" She called out, just to make sure she wasn't in yet.

"N… Naomi?" Addison sounded surprised.

"Yes. I need to speak to you!" Naomi pressed up against the door.

"Um… I can't… I've uh… c-conference call!" Her voice sounded out of breath and Naomi's eyes narrowed.

Naomi called back an 'okay' to Addison and walked over to Violet.

"I hate her." She muttered.

"Why?

"Because Kevin's obviously in there with her!"

"And… you're missing Sam? He's going to be back soon."

"Yes!" Naomi exclaimed and started to walk off. "They better not be late for the meeting…" She muttered to herself.

.xXx.

"Wow." Addison sighed.

Kevin smiled lazily up at her and reached a hand up to brush against her cheek and then down her side to grasp her hip gently. "Yeah…"

She smiled at him and clambered off of him slowly.

"Do you have to go?" He groaned.

"Mmhmm… see, I have this thing called work."

"Oh yeah, that thing." He chuckled as she slipped her panties and bra on.

"Yes, that thing." She smiled sprightly at him.

He propped his head up on his arms behind his head and watched her pulling on her clothes. "Do you have to go to your meeting?"

"Oh shit! My meeting!" She exclaimed and threw his shirt at him. "Get dressed!"

"Why?" He asked, sitting up with his shirt in his hands and a smirk on his face.

"Because I can't unlock my office with a naked man in it!"

He grinned. "Sure you can."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Just get dressed." She huffed as she sat down next to him to put on her shoes.

Somehow Kevin was ready before she was, and when he was ready he pulled her down to lie next to him.

"Kev! Work!" She exclaimed.

He simply smiled at her. "I love you." He put his hands on her bump.

"I love you too."

Suddenly they both felt a thud against Addison's belly and Kevin's hand. She smiled at him as their baby continued to kick.

"Now you got to at least let me stay with you and baby a couple more minutes." Kevin muttered.

She nodded. "Okay." She stayed a few more minutes until she had to go to the meeting.

"So are you just staying around here until eleven?" She asked as she straightened out her top.

"Yeah, might catch up on some sleep." He winked at her and she laughed and pecked him on the lips. "See you in a few hours."

.xXx.

"Nice of you to join us, Addison." Naomi said as Addison came into the conference room late.

Addison smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, conference call took a while."

Pete caught her gaze and raised his eyebrows at her with a smirk; she just glared at him in response.

"So… can we start the meeting and stop with all these sexual looks?" Copped grinned as he looked up from where he was texting non-stop.

"Hypocrite." Pete muttered and grinned over at Violet.

Addison giggled when she saw Naomi's pissed off expression at the rest of them, who had obviously gotten laid that morning. After the meeting was over Addison went to talk to her.

"Hey Nae."

Naomi looked at her. "Hey." She said gruffly.

"Okay, what's going on?" Addison frowned when Naomi glared at her a little.

Naomi sighed. "Nothing."

"Oh come on, Nae, you're pissed at me for something, and I'd rather you not be pissed at me during my ultrasound."

"I'm sorry, it's not you it's… I miss Sam! He's been on this conference a week now and damn it I miss him! And you're all getting laid and I need him…"

"You can have hot sex when he's back." Addison offered.

"That's not why I need him!"

Addison gently tugged Naomi into her office as Naomi began to get hysterical with dry sobs.

"Why do you need him?" Addison asked softly as Kevin sat up groggily from on her couch.

"I had a fight with Maya." Naomi sniffled.

As she began to cry, so did Addison. "Here… Nae…" She handed Naomi a tissue and took one for herself as Kevin rubbed his eyes, having fallen asleep.

"Get out, girl time." Addison ordered him as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, squeezing her elbow in concern.

She nodded, "Uhuh, Nae's just…" She sniffled, "I'm fine."

He frowned to make sure it was just her wacky hormones before he left the room quietly to go and hang with Cooper and Pete who were discussing them all going out as a group when Sam was back.

.xXx.

"Okay so, here we go. Shirt up." Naomi said with a smile.

Addison did as she said and looked over at Kevin softly, excited that they would get to see their baby again.

"This will be a little cold…" Naomi squeezed the gel onto Addison's belly and placed the probe over it. Addison and Kevin had their eyes glued to the screen as Naomi guided the probe around.

"Okay there's the heartbeat… your baby is developing healthily."

"Good." Addison mumbled as she stared transfixed at her baby. Kevin was holding her left hand in his and wore a matching expression.

"So do you want to know the sex?" Naomi asked after a few more minutes.

The couple turned to look at her.

"Um…" Kevin frowned in thought.

"Yes!" Addison exclaimed simultaneously.

Kevin turned to her, "Really?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I like to know things. I want to know if it's a boy or girl…"

"Okay." Kevin was still frowning in thought.

"Don't you want to know?" Addison asked softly, squeezing his hand.

"I don't know…"

They continued to discuss for five minutes with no conclusion when Naomi suggested they leave it for a few days and think about it, and book another appointment if they want to find out.

"No! I want to know!" Addison pouted.

"I'm not telling you now if Kevin doesn't want to know."

"I could just ultrasound myself." Addison had an evil gleam in her eye.

"Oh no, I am watching you." Naomi stared with eyebrows raised at Addison.

Addison huffed and folded her arms over her chest, staring at the baby on the monitor.

Kevin grinned at how cute she looked and turned to Naomi, "I want to know." He nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Definitely." He said firmly, "I want to know if we're going to have a little boy I can teach to play baseball, or a little girl who I can play embarrassing doll games with."

Addison smirked at his dolls comment.

"Alright then." Naomi moved the probe. "It's a boy!" She announced with a smile.

"Oh my god…" Addison mumbled and grasped Kevin's hand tight. "Kev! We're having a boy!" She grinned.

He smiled widely and bent over to kiss her, "A boy…"

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

.xXx.

**Okay, so there we have it... a boy. The votes were boy: 10, girl 6, twins: 2 and don't care which: 2. But just a little secret, I always planned to have it as a boy. And I've had the name picked since the beginning and everything. LOL. hope nobody's too disappointed it's not a girl, but there may be a girl for them in the future, who knows? :P  
Just watched episode 7 of season 1, aka the episode Kev is first in... and got inspiration for some drama in future chapters... hehe. Think along the lines of why Kevin & Addie ever met. ;)**

**Hope you liked that chap! Should have a new one up relatively soon, I'm sick right now and going on camp in a few days, so will definitely have time to write. :D  
**


	16. P

**Hey! I'm alive! So sorry to make y'all wait this long, I've been so busy studying for exams that when I do get a chance to write, I can only scribble down a few sentences before I either get tired, or have something else to do... I have six exams over the next week, and have already done two, so when they are done I should hopefully have time to update more frequently (rather than a month apart like now)  
I hope there's still people reading this...**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

"Hmm, so… when do we tell the parents?" Kevin asked Addison as she snuggled into his lap on the couch.

"Um." She bit her lip, "never?"

He chuckled. "My parents aren't so bad."

"Mine are." She said, deadly serious.

"Well I do have a gun." He joked.

"Mm…" She seemed to be actually contemplating that and he gasped horrified.

"Kidding, Kev." She smiled at him

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her when she turned her cheek towards him.

He frowned. "What?"

"Your mouthwash…" She scrunched up her nose.

"It's mint." He said.

"Exactly." She muttered and pushed off of him to sprint into the bathroom. He followed her to make sure she was okay.

"I thought your morning sickness was over?" He asked whilst pulling her hair out of the way.

When she finished puking she stood up. "I'm pregnant with your son. Weird things are bound to happen."

He scoffed. "Did you just call me weird?

"Maybe." She grinned as she sauntered out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" He was about to follow her out when she turned around and held up a hand.

"Rinse your mouth first."

He rolled his eyes and did as demanded. When he exited the bathroom he found that Addison was in the kitchen dipping what looked like a chocolate bar into a jar of salsa. He frowned in disgust and when he reached her he bent down to level with her bump.

"Kiddo, I hope it's just your mommy's wacky hormones making her eat this food, because I am not teaching you to play baseball if you like that disgusting shit too."

"Kev! Don't swear in front of our son!" Addison exclaimed with a grin. "And this is not disgusting shit! It is actually very tasty."

"Sure it is." He rolled his eyes.

"Ass."

"Sorry babe." He chuckled.

"Don't call me babe!"

"Sorry sugar."

He was met with a stone cold look.

"Gorgeou-"

The next thing he knew he was hit square between the eyes with some salsa.

"Um, ew." He muttered and walked past her to the sink.

Addison giggled. "Sorry Kev."

He grunted and continued to wash his face. She was about to take another bite of her chocolate bar when Kevin scooped her up into his arms.

"Ah!" She shrieked as he carried her out of the kitchen to go upstairs. "Put me down, Kev!"

She proceeded to slap him on the chest and try to get him to put her down.

"Never." He smirked.

"You. Are. Evil. SWAT. Guy." She said slowly as she looked up at him testily. "Put. Me. Down."

"Uhuh." He nodded and was going to drop her onto the floor when she squeezed a hand between them and slid it down his pants.

"Addie…" His voice was breathless and she grinned.

"Put. Me. Down."

"Gladly."

.xXx.

"Addison, what are you looking for?" Kevin asked suspiciously as he flopped down on his couch, hearing a distinct rummaging noise from his study.

"Aha!" He heard Addison cry out triumphantly and then he heard a cooing noise. He frowned and waited for her to return to the lounge room.

She bounced back into the room clutching a sky-blue folder and a stuffed toy duck.

"You didn't…" He grumbled.

"Who's this?" She grinned and cocked her head towards the toy duck in her arms.

"That… is nobody."

"Nobody, huh? Well he or she is in a lot of your photos… scoot." She motioned for him to move over and then plopped down next to him.

They sat in silence until he caved. "Okay that is Billy… and he's my toy duck."

"Billy?" She giggled.

"Shut up. Billy and I went through a lot."

"Oh you did?" Addison nudged him. "Like what?"

"Like being grounded from eating all the peanut butter."

She giggled again. "Sounds tough."

"Oh yeah, very." He nodded as he looked at the blue folder. "Which album is that… oh crap."

She smiled at him as she opened the photo album to the first page.

"Awwwww… Kev, you were so cute!" She squealed and pointed at the photo. "Aww look how little you were! You were very cute!"

She grinned and glanced from the baby photo to Kevin, who was grinning, and back to the book.

"That's your parents right?" She pointed at another photo. He nodded in confirmation.

"Rebecca and Nick right?" He nodded again.

"Aww you were so gorgeous!"

Kevin was going to nod again when he paused and frowned. "Why are you talking about my looks in the past tense? I'm still attractive right?"

She hesitated and then grinned. "Yeah." He jokingly glared at her and she laughed. "Very, very attractive."

He grinned and they continued to look through the album. Kevin explained things to her as they made their way through his early childhood.

"Aww- wait. What? Is that! Is that dirt you're eating?!" Addison pointed at the photo accusingly.

"Uh…" He grinned sheepishly. "Keith dared me to eat a worm…"

She shuddered. "That's where you get the crazy from." She told her belly.

"I was five!"

"Uhuh… I would never do a worm dare from… my cousin at any age." She shuddered. "Keith is your cousin right?"

"Yeah Keith's my cousin."

"Have I met him before?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Now that I'm SWAT I don't see a lot of him as he decided to remain back at the station. Oh! I think you saw him the day I first met you."

"Oh was he the one you said already had kids?" She asked.

"Yeah that's him." Kevin nodded.

"Oh I talked to him, he was nice… we should catch up with him or something… do you do that? You've got the normal family, do you catch up with your cousins? Because I don't… but my cousins are boring. So, anyway. I feel like a taco, do you feel like one? I want a taco."

"It's all that damn salsa you've been eating." He chuckled, amused at her rambling. "And no I don't want a taco… but I know you do, so… I have no choice. Let's go get tacos." He smiled at her and pushed himself off the couch, then helped her up.

.xXx.

Kevin tapped his fingers as Addison snuggled into him, a soft ringlet tickling her cheek as she bit her lip in anticipation. Dusk had settled around them, and a light purple illuminated the room.

"Hello?" Addison held her breath as a woman's voice came through the phone.

"Hey mom." Kevin grinned and adjusted his arm around Addison.

"Kevin! Gosh it's been so long I almost forgot I had a son!" Addison giggled when she heard that.

"It's only been a month, ma, and I'm sorry… I've been busy."

"Busy, hey? Work? Or… are you still seeing Addison?"

He nodded. "Yeah I am." He smiled at his girlfriend, who looked freaked out. "How are you, mom?"

"I'm good. I've been helping out with the museum's latest exhibit."

"That's great, how's dad?"

"Oh he's good. He won the tennis tournament… again."

Kevin chuckled. "Thank god! If he lost… I wouldn't be calling him." He grinned; his father got bitter if he lost a tennis match.

His mother laughed. "Be nice… so how are you? How's things with Addison? You've been together… six months now?"

"Seven." He said, a smile spreading across his features. "I, we've been great… um, we have some news…"

"News… what sort of news?" Addison could hear his mother's tone peak in interest.

"Um… we're having a baby."

There was a pause and Addison bit her lip.

"Oh wow! Gosh! Congratulations!" Addison let out the breath she had been holding when she heard how excited Kevin's mother sounded.

After a few more minutes, Kevin handed the phone to Addison, his mum wanted to speak to her.

"Hello?" Addison asked cautiously.

"Addison! Congratulations! You have no idea how thrilled I am for you two! And for me… my first grandchild."

Addison smiled. "Thank you Mrs Nelson."

"Oh please, Rebecca."

"Thanks Rebecca." Addison smiled.

"So how far along are you?"

"Almost five months…" Addison bit her lip, waiting for the 'you were pregnant after only two months together?' speech. It didn't come.

"Wow." Rebecca gasped.

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner… or in person…"

"It's fine, dear, I'm so excited! I understand… you two would be very busy then, baby on the way… I have to tell Nicholas!"

Addison smiled as she heard the phone being fumbled around and heard Rebecca telling Nicholas the news.

"Hello, Addison? Nicholas here…" Kevin's father's deep voice came through the phone.

"Um, hi Nicholas." Addison felt very exposed all of a sudden, not knowing how he would react.

"I hear you're carrying my grandchild?"

"Grandson actually…"

"Grandson! Oh that's even better!" He chuckled. "Congratulations Addison."

"Thank you Nicholas."

"Call me Nick, only my wife calls me Nicholas… she knows I hate it!"

Addison laughed as she heard Rebecca call something out to him in the background.

"So is my son treating you well?"

"Yes, yes he is." Addison smiled and glanced over at Kevin.

"Great. Could you please put him on?"

"Sure."

"It was nice speaking to you Addison. We'll have to come visit some time."

"You too, and I'm sure we'll arrange something." Addison smiled before handing the phone over to Kevin.

After a few more minutes of talking to his parents he hung up and smiled at Addison who was relaxing into his chest.

"Well that wasn't too bad, was it?" He grinned a little.

"Nope." She shook her head and looked up at him, his image upside down from her perspective. "Now just for my parents…" She grumbled.

"It'll be okay…"

"How do you know that?" She mumbled, "You don't know my parents."

Kevin smiled. "Ah, but I know you…" He handed her the phone. "Dial."

Addison chewed on her lower lip as the phone rang, and Kevin was in the midst of telling her to stop when her mother's voice came through the phone.

"Bizzy Montgomery speaking."

"Hi Bizzy… it's me." Addison sounded nervous.

"Me? Addison you shouldn't say things like that, what if I wasn't to recognise your voice?"

Addison sighed, barely a minute in and she was already being reprimanded.

"Sorry… how are you?"

"Busy of course, your father and I just returned from a lovely trip around the Caribbean… and we have to host a benefit for the local hospital next week."

"Oh, I didn't know you were in the Caribbean?" Addison tensed up and Kevin tightened his grip around her.

"Of course we were. We were planning the trip for months… didn't you know?"

"Well I haven't spoken to you in a few months…"

"You should have called then, if you wanted to know." Her mother's tone was accusatory.

"I did call, or did you not get the phone messages from a month and a half ago?" Addison asked.

"Oh, yes, the maid received some messages from you… didn't think they were important or you would have called again."

Addison glared at her wall. "Doesn't messages, plural, count as calling again?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Kevin rubbed circles on her back.

"Now darling, no need to use that tone."

Addison scowled. "Yes Bizzy."

"So what was the purpose of this call?" Addison glanced at Kevin, looking annoyed. Her mother always needed a reason for a phone call, she couldn't just ring to say hello, there was always a purpose.

"Um, I kind of have something to tell you."

"Oh, you do? What is it?"

"Um… Kevin and I-"

"Kevin?" Addison could practically see her mother's eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Kevin, you know… the man I'm with?" Kevin tensed up, wondering if Addison had even mentioned him to her parents.

"No, I don't know him."

"I told you about him, Kevin Nelson… we've been together seven months now…?"

"Oh the cop? I thought he was just a fling!"

Addison scowled. "No, he's not. We're living together, I told you that."

"Hmm, I don't remember that… you're living together?" Her mother's question was more of a statement.

"Mmhmm." Addison nodded dully and leaned back into Kevin's arms again.

"So, your news?"

"Um… we're having a baby." She said, deciding to just say it.

"What?" For once in her life Bizzy Montgomery did not say 'Pardon', she used the 'common term'.

"You heard me." Addison said firmly, her free hand resting on her belly.

"I, uh… pregnant? How long have you been pregnant?!"

"Almost five months…" Addison chewed on her lip again.

"Five months? Addison! You barely know the man! You're not married, he's a cop, what are you thinking?"

Addison's hormones went into overdrive. "What was I thinking? What was I thinking! I was thinking that I love Kevin and this is my last chance to have a baby, and I'm not throwing it away! Who cares that we're not married? He loves me, and this baby! Who cares that he's a cop- which, by the way, is not a bad thing. Just you and your convoluted money world think it is!" She stood up from the couch as she ranted.

"Addison, darling, you're being dramatic-"

"Don't pull your bullshit comforting tone on me! God, why did I even call you? It's not like I need your approval, your respect! I mean, you didn't return any one of my eleven phone calls in the past three months. Yes, eleven! I bet you didn't even know that, you spend half your time out of the house at social events you don't even have time for your own daughter!"

"Addison-"

Her mother's attempts to calm her were as futile as Kevin's, he was trying to tug her back down to sit next to him.

"No, Bizzy, I've had enough, either you try to be nice, or I'm not having any contact with you! You don't pay attention to any aspect of my life and you don't seem to care-"

"Addison, please, I just want to look out for your wellbeing-"

"Mrs. Montgomery? As much as you say you're looking out for her wellbeing, I don't think you are, so please, don't call unless you're giving an apology." Kevin spoke into the phone before hanging it up and wrapping his arms around a now sobbing Addison.

"Addie, calm down honey…" He said softly, rocking them gently back and forth.

"I c-can't…" Addison mumbled into his neck, one of her hands grasping onto the collar of his shirt, the other in his hair. "She's my mother… I h-hate her… but… I need… I need her approval… She can't just… say those things… a-and not… call."

Kevin signed softly. "Addison, you don't need her approval, she's your mother, but she's not looking out for you, she's looking out for herself. I don't like what she says about me, or you for that matter. I know we're not married… but I'm not walking out like she thinks I will. And you are perfect, despite anything she says to make you feel inadequate. You don't need her approval; you are strong. I know you are."

Addison sniffled into his shirt collar. "If you say so…"

"I know so." He smiled down at her. "Come on, sit down…"

"O-kay…" She mumbled and dropped down onto the couch with him.

The rest of their evening was spent with Kevin comforting Addison and letting her stain his shirt with black smudges.

* * *

**So there was fluff... and telling the parents... did you like it?**


	17. Q

**Ugh. I am bad at updating, I know. I decided to make it Kevin's birthday in this chapter... and I think I'll make it Christmas in the next? Because I think I'm going to have Addison's due date sometime about March... I need to figure out the timeline of this fic haha.  
Enjoy! :D**

.xXx.

"How about that one?" Addison lifted her head from Kevin's shoulder to grin up at him cutely and point at yet another adorable jumpsuit for their baby.

Kevin smirked. "Honey, I do believe we bought that in the other store."

Her mouth turned to an 'o' shape as she frowned. "No we didn't."

"No, _we _didn't, _you _did." He grinned and earned himself a jab in the ribs before she glanced through the bags he was holding and she sighed in defeat.

"Okay, yes, I already got it in light blue." She giggled. "But it's just so damn cute."

He smiled down at her. "I'll tell you what else is cute?"

"What?" She bit her lip in curiosity for what cute clothing item he had seen.

He brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "My gorgeous girlfriend."

She giggled. "Aww…" She mumbled as she leant up to capture his lips.

He brushed the back of his hand along her belly and felt a thankful kick from his son.

"I think little Chris likes that…" He said as he brushed his hand against her stomach again.

"Chris?" She asked, weighing up the name in her head. "Nope." She shuddered.

"Did you know a bad Chris? Or do you just hate the name?" Kevin asked.

"A lot… there was Chris the asshole who teased me in junior high, then there's Derek's father… nice man, but…" She shrugged. "Then there's Derek's middle name…"

"Point taken."

They were taking people they knew into account for baby names, if they had a bad experience or knew a lot of people with that name, then they would wipe it from their list. Addison was looking at a line of rock and roll themed baby clothes and grinned.

"How 'bout Benji?" She asked.

"Hell no." Kevin shook his head. "No." He said firmly.

Addison gave him her best puppy dog face and he shook his head. "No… it's… do I need to explain it?"

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Nope." She giggled and turned to look at other clothes.

"Addie, do we really need this many jumpsuits for our kid? He's already got eight…"

Addison turned around to glare at him. "Are you suggesting I shop too much?" She hissed.

"No, of course not." He raised his hands in defence.

She shot him one last death glare before turning back to the store and squealing as she saw the 'cutest pair of socks ever'.

They were at Kevin's car putting all the shopping bags inside the trunk when Addison saw down the street a sushi restaurant and decided she _had _to have some sushi. They were about to go into a furniture shop so Kevin decided to go and get Addison some sushi and meet her there.

When he walked off she smirked to herself, the perfect way to get him to leave was to fake cravings. She then turned in the opposite direction to the furniture store and grinned when she saw the blue and white store filled with athletic looking men…

.xXx.

That night, well, the next morning, Kevin rolled over expecting to find his girlfriend curled up in some wacky position in which she was actually able to sleep with her baby bump, but he instead found empty space. He glanced around the bedroom.

"Addie?" He called out at the loudest volume he could muster. When he heard no response he frowned until he saw a sticky note on the wall, 'Early surgery, be back soon. Love you – A' it read. He grumbled and rolled over, burying his head in the pillow.

.xXx.

"Baby wake up… baby…" Addison whispered as she gently shook Kevin. Kneeling over him she giggled when he finally awoke.

"Morning." He mumbled sleepily.

"Morning." She smiled, "Do yo know what day it is?"

"Um… Friday?"

"No silly… it's your birthday!!" Addison squealed.

"It is? Oh yeah… right, it is!" He grinned and rubbed his eyes to wake up.

"Happy birthday, Kevin…" Addison whispered.

"Thank you." He smiled as she leaned over to kiss him.

Then she slid the blanket off from where it previously covered her body to reveal a sheer green lace nightgown through which Kevin would see _every _inch of her perfect body.

"Do you like it? I was a little worried at first, I mean, because like, I'm not skinny and I thought that I didn't look-"

"Addie, you're pregnant, you're amazing. You look gorgeous, I love it." Kevin reached up to grasp her forearms lightly as he couldn't help but stare down her top.

"You sure?" She asked, biting her lip.

He dragged his gaze along her body slowly and took in how beautiful she was. Then he nodded. "Absolutely."

They both glanced down his body and smirked.

"I can see that now…" She giggled and leant down to kiss him softly.

.xXx.

Addison relaxed back into Kevin's arms as he rested his hands on her stomach.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled and reached down to her hip level to pull the covers up over them.

They lay spooning for a while until Addison's stomach rumbled and their son began to kick up a storm.

"Hungry?" Kevin whispered.

"We're famished."

He chuckled and kissed her on the temple before sliding out of bed and reaching for some sweat pants and a singlet. He turned to face her.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"No! It's your birthday… I am not letting you cook for me." Addison jumped up and pushed him back into the bed. "I'll get breakfast… you stay in bed."

She slipped on one of his oversized shirts and walked out of the room, pointing at him to stay in bed as she left. Kevin lay back in their bed smiling happily.

.xXx.

Addison walked upstairs carrying a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes for Kevin (and for herself) to have for breakfast. She found him sleeping and she giggled softly. She was a very giggly person when pregnant, and the sight of her boyfriend asleep with his arms sprawled was very cute.

It was ten AM and he was still sleeping, she thought probably because she'd kept him awake with a sudden horniness. She would've been tired too, but was too overcome by excitement for his birthday. She watched him as he slept and she laughed loudly when he began to mumble in his sleep and hit the pillow. Then suddenly he was awake.

"Addison…" He mumbled and gave her a crooked smile.

"I made chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry topping."

He smiled and sat up as she placed the tray down on the bed and came to sit next to him. They were eating when she randomly giggled.

"What?" He asked, curiosity evident in his tone.

"You were hitting things in your sleep…"

"Not you I hope?" He smirked.

"Nope, the pillow just before." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

He gulped down the last pancake and kissed her on her jawbone.

"Damn, it's already after ten?" He asked when he saw the clock.

"Yes, Mr. Sleepyhead." She laughed.

"I don't see how you're not tired… especially with that early surgery and all." He pulled her to lie with him.

"Oh I didn't actually have surgery… I just went downstairs to put on the lingerie…" She giggled.

He smirked. "So this lingerie… do I get to see it again? Or is it a birthday only thing?"

"You may see it again… or something raunchier."

He chuckled. "Can't wait."

.xXx.

"Alright, have fun babe. And you guys- do _not _keep him after six." Addison pecked Kevin on the cheek and then warned his friends.

"Dude, we got it." Eric winked at Addison who gave him a look clearly meant to kill.

"Did you just call Addison a dude?" Leslie exclaimed and turned to Addison. "Sorry man, don't listen to Eric, he's an idiot."

Leslie in turn got a death glare.

"Les! You just called Addison 'man'. What the fuck?" Mitch said. "Gorgeous, do not listen to either of them…"

Kevin rolled his eyes at his three idiot friends, "Babe don't listen to any of them, they're dumb asses. See you tonight." He stepped over to kiss her again before he walked off with his three friends and shoved them for calling his girlfriend that.

Addison watched them with a grin, Kevin was going to have fun playing paintball with his friends and then she would give him the perfect present after dinner.

.xXx.

Addison and Kevin sat out on the decking, it was just after seven and the glow of deep purple remained in the sky as the stars began to twinkle and the struggling wavelengths of sunlight disappeared into darkness.

They'd just eaten Chinese takeout from the place around the corner. Addison had considered cooking him an amazing meal, but because of her lack of amazing cooking skills and because she'd never cooked anything past soup and roast meat for their dinner she'd decided to go with a custom more significant to them.

"So… when do you want your present?" She smiled as she rubbed her fingers down his palm towards his wrist.

"Wait, present? You already seduced me with the hottest thing I've ever seen you wear, cooked me breakfast, given me the entire collection of James Bond, actually let me go paint balling without crazy freaking out that one of the guys would hit me in the face, ordered my favourite take out _and _are giving me an amazing hand massage… what more could there be?" He was amazed.

Addison chose to ignore his comment about her crazy freaking out and an impish smile formed on her lips. She shrugged and momentarily stopped her tracing hearts on his palm to speak.

"Oh, I don't know… just a season pass for the Dodgers."

Kevin's mouth became agape.

"Are you kidding?"

His eyebrows rose.

"You're serious?"

She reached down behind her and pulled on a blue and white baseball cap that she'd bought at the Dodger's shop when she bought his present and nodded.

"Fuck! You're amazing!" He exclaimed and leant forward to kiss her. "Seriously, Addie, I love you so much… you're too good to be true."

She smiled against his lips, "Well I'm true…"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight before letting go to shout into the wind and the deserted beach.

"I love Addison Forbes Montgomery!" He hooted before standing up and scooping the giggly pregnant woman into his arms and carrying her back inside with a loopy grin on his face.

She giggled as he carried her inside and wrapped her arms around his neck, the brim of her cap digging into his neck. He reached an arm up to gently turn the cap on the side.

"Cute cap." He said with a smirk.

"Thanks. I bought it when I went to get your present…" She grinned at him, "Just letting you know I am never, _ever, _going into a Dodger's shop again."

"Why?" He asked curiously as he opened the back door.

"Well apart from the fact that all the men inside were amazingly athletic…"

She giggled and he jokingly held her out in his arms as if to dump her on the couch and gave her a poor attempt at an evil glare.

"They smelt." She finished.

.xXx.

**What'd you think?**


	18. R

**Well this AN will be in no way short... but I plan to have structure for the few things I need to say!  
-Thank you so much mcdreamymchobbit for beta-ing since my usual beta Satan-wears-prada is out and about being awesome.  
-I am so, so sorry at how long it took me to write this! (at least it was under a month) but my muse has been mean. Though she likes listening to "Sick Muse" by Metric on repeat, it helps her give me suggestions for what to write.  
-Metric are awesome, go listen to them... and Rogue Traders. (just a random music shout out for you)  
-Um, so it's Christmas in this (and the next) chapter, because my muse went on a roll and I wrote something like, 4000 words, so I've split it in two... haven't quite finished the next chapter yet, but if I get some nice _reviews_ then I will write it within a week. :P  
-I hope I still have readers...  
-Dedicated to PartyPants90 for all of her crazy spam, random prompt emails and whatnot, she helped a lot. as did Addismut in choosing Addie's present...**

Enjoy it, once again, sorry for taking so long!

.xXx.**  
**

"Kevin Kevin Kevin Kevin Kevin-"

Kevin woke up to the sound of his girlfriend chanting his name in an extremely high-pitched tone and he groaned, today was going to be one of her days when her hormones were in overdrive.

"Yes Ad?"

He asked her, a bemused expression on his face when he saw her wearing a Santa hat, the white fluffy pompom hanging in front of her face.

"Only a week to Christmas!" She giggled.

"I know." He grinned at her and rolled onto his back, then pulled her down to lie next to him. "How long have you been up?" He asked.

"Long enough to have my bladder kicked to hell and to notice that your butt is very, _very, _sexy."She giggled again.

"What?" He glanced down and realised that the sheets had slipped down as he slept, obviously displaying his naked butt to Addison. "Oh, right. Well, thanks babe."

"You're welcome…" She smiled, trailing a hand slowly down his chest, a coy smile on her lips.

.xXx.

"No Bizzy we're not coming to- we have plans- who? Well Naomi and Sam, Cooper and Charlotte- Cooper Freedman and Charlotte King... yes, King. Leslie Davis and his wife..."

Kevin walked into the kitchen as Addison sat up on the bench trying to have a conversation with her mother, all the while sucking on a candy cane in one of the sexiest ways possible.

"Callie is thinking of flying down from Seattle- Callie Torres... yes, Bizzy, Torres." Addison sighed and her tongue darted out to lick the sugary sweet.

Kevin glanced between the sweet, her tongue and her mouth and licked his lips.

"I'm sorry but we can't just- so what if we can take the jet? I'm not coming to mingle with people I don't like."

Kevin perked up at the mention of a jet.

"Jet?" He said softly.

Addison covered the receiver as her mother began to tell her of her duties as a Forbes Montgomery, "Family jet, Bizzy wants us to visit." She sighed.

"We should." Kevin said.

"No!" She hissed, then went back to the phone, "What? Sorry not you Bizzy, Kevin. He's being annoying."

Kevin narrowed his eyes at her, "I am not!" He whispered.

"What? No! I'm not going to leave him! It's just normal stuff... and we are not coming I already said that."

Addison then licked on her candy cane again, Kevin becoming more and more turned on by the second.

"Because! Do i really have to explain it?" Addison said exasperatedly, still sucking the red and white sugar, unknowingly teasing her boyfriend.

Kevin sighed as Addison continued to argue with her mother and he grabbed the phone from her hand, "Hey, Bizzy, we can make it. Just call us at another time, Addison needs to eat her dinner so our kid doesn't starve." He said, then chuckled, "Thank you. Bye."

When he hung up Addison glared at him, "I do not want to go!" She whined, candy cane hanging out of her mouth.

He glanced at the candy cane, "We can just go for an overnight trip, I can see where you grew up... we swim in that gorgeous lake I've seen photos of..." He smirked.

"Oh if you think you are getting any sex now-" she waved the cane in emphasis.

He grinned and pulled it out of her hand, taking a long suck on it.

"Oh I know I will be." He grinned.

"Oh really? You definitely won't get any in Connecticut... Bizzy kind of hates you, no offence honey."

He grinned, "I think she likes me now, what with me saying we'll go... and c'mon, we get to go in a jet, which I realise you've done numerous times but... still." He cupped her pouting face, "Wanna join the mile high club?" He winked at her.

She snatched the candy cane off of him, "No." She glared and licked it, "We'll see." She said after a pause.

He smirked, "Good." He said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Hey, what about dinner?" She exclaimed.

"Uh, did you forget we already ate? It was just to get your mom off the phone..." He grinned.

"Oh no, I'm still annoyed at you, you're not getting any now-"

"Babe do you know how hot you look sucking on that candy cane? It makes me want to..." He leant in and whispered in her ear, making her blush.

"Mmm, kay, maybe you'll get some now..."

She leaned forward to kiss him, wrapping her legs around his back.

.xXx.

Four days before Christmas and the happy couple were enjoying the reclining chairs in the private jet. Having to leave Los Angeles at six in the morning had not made Addison happy, and so she had made the most of the extremely comfortable chair she was in, had lowered it to be completely flat and had slept for a few hours while Kevin did the same next to her.

"Beginning descent to Westchester County Airport. Please put your seats up and seatbelts on." Came the pilot's cheerful voice over the intercom.

Addison chuckled and pressed down on the microphone to communicate back with him, "Will do Morris."

Morris had been the pilot of their jet for years now, and was an old friend of Addison's. She and Kevin sat up as the plane descended into the airport and landed on the tarmac.

Stepping out of the jet and walking down to the tarmac Addison saw one of their family drivers, Jim, walking towards them.

"Hey Jim!" She said smiling as she saw him.

"Addison! Long time no see!" He kissed her on the cheek, "My, it is true! Congratulations, how far along are you?"

Kevin looped his arm around Addison's waist, "Almost six months."

"Wow." Jim smiled.

"Oh, um, Kevin this is Jim… Jim this is Kevin." Addison introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Kevin said as he shook Jim's hand.

"Likewise."

Jim then led them to the Rolls-Royce and opened the door for them. Addison was about to step into the limousine when a voice rang out from inside.

"Addison, darling, god you're getting fat!"

Addison bit her lip, trying not to let her mother's words get to her, "Bizzy."

"Well come on in." Her mother motioned for them to step into the limo, "Let me meet this Kevin…"

Kevin gently rubbed Addison's back, knowing the 'fat' comment had affected her.

"Um, hi Mrs Montgomery." He said.

"Ah, Kevin." Bizzy looked him up and down, "You know I may overlook your obvious lack of money and that you're a cop because of your looks… Addison you've done well with this one."

Bizzy leant over to whisper in Kevin's ear, "What do you say, leave my daughter and be my new boy toy?" She winked at him as he sat down next to Addison.

Kevin chuckled nervously. Rich, designer-dressed, sixty-something women hitting on him was not something he was used to. "Sorry Mrs. Montgomery, I love your daughter too much."

He glanced over at Addison and gave her a wide-eyed smile. He thought Bizzy was a bitch, but she didn't seem like it… just overly flirty.

Addison put her hand on his knee and smiled wearily.

"So, champagne everyone?" Bizzy announced.

"I'm pregnant, Bizzy." Addison said dryly.

"Fine. All the more for me… and Mr. Spunk of course!" She winked at Kevin.

He smiled nervously again and buckled in his seatbelt, as did Addison.

"So Mr. Spunk, what's it like being so handsome?"

Kevin took the champagne flute Bizzy was holding to him, "Um… well… it's great, it means girls like Addie are interested in me." He joked.

"Hey!" Addison exclaimed.

"Kidding, I know that's not the only reason you love me." He smiled at her.

"Well aren't you two the perfect couple?" Bizzy states and took a mouthful from her glass.

Kevin turned to Addison, "This isn't too bad…"

"Drunk." Addison whispered with a sigh.

Kevin frowned and turned to study Bizzy's behaviour closely.

.xXx.

"Where's dad?" Addison asked Bizzy when they arrived at the Montgomery estate.

"Um, he's out seeing Laura I think." Bizzy said spitefully.

"Oh…" Addison mumbled.

"That mother-fu-"

"You have a beautiful estate." Kevin cut in, not wanting Bizzy's sudden mood swing to project onto Addison.

"Why thank you, it's been in the Montgomery family for years."

Kevin looked around at all of the rolling hills and gorgeous green countryside. There was a vineyard on one of the hills, where he knew Addison had fallen off of her bike many years ago, and another hill housed a stable at the bottom and around seven horses grazing on it. He glanced over at Addison and smiled before turning towards the approaching Montgomery mansion.

When Kevin stepped inside the house hand in hand with Addison, his first words were:

"Holy shit."

.xXx.

"This is the wine cellar." Addison said as she led Kevin down the stairs.

"Wow." There were what looked like thousands of bottles of expensive wine from all over the world.

Addison grinned at him, "You know, if my dad likes you enough he may let us take some back to LA with us."

"Really?" Kevin asked.

"Really." A deep voice came from behind them.

"Dad!" Addison exclaimed, pivoting and rushing to hug her father as tight as was comfortable.

"Let me look at you, doll. Wow, pregnancy looks good on you."

Addison grinned, her hormones in full swing after excitement had taken over.

"And this must be Kevin." He said, sticking out his hand, "David Montgomery."

Kevin stepped forward to shake it, "Kevin Nelson, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Montgomery."

"Call me David."

"So where were you dad?" Addison asked as she noticed a smear of lipstick on her father's cheek.

"Visiting a friend." He said simply.

"Mmm, totally believe that." She reached over to wipe her father's cheek, "Might want to be more careful about cleaning up _next time, _dad." She spat before rushing upstairs.

"Uh… sorry… hormones." Kevin mumbled.

"I understand." David smiled grimly at Kevin as they both made their way upstairs.

.xXx.

"Ohhh… okay, _now _you have a problem with Kevin? After you spent _all _of yesterday flirting with him?" Addison hissed, "I thought being drunk only loosened your tongue?"

"No, apparently it just turns me into a slut, like you!" Bizzy hissed back.

"Oh! You bitch!" Addison screamed, stepping towards her mother, "You do not get to say that about the love of my life and then about me-"

"Hah, funny how Kevin's now the love of your life, not _Derek_. I wonder why… oh yes, because you slept with Mark Sloan." Bizzy picked up the martini she was currently working her way through.

David Montgomery sat in a nearby armchair, weary expression on his face and his arm propping his head up.

"That is not the only reason and you know it!" Addison had tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh right, it was because you stayed with Mark after Derek left-"

"Well at least Mark loved me! More than I can say about you and David. Him with his _Laura, _last year it was _Stella. _God Bizzy, how can you even let dad-"

"Why am I being brought into this argument?" Her father sighed.

Addison jumped, "Wha… when did you get here?"

"Right about the time your _mother _said Kevin was a… low-life gold-digging idiot."

"I still can't believe you said that!" Addison shrieked, tears pooling out of her eyes.

"Well it's true. He's worthless, he just wants you for _our _money, isn't that obvious?" Bizzy smirked.

"Fuck you!" Addison went to lunge at Bizzy as Kevin and Archer strode in through the back entrance from where they had been playing tennis and Kevin immediately rushed in between the two women.

Addison fell into his arms sobbing.

"Hm, well he seems to be good as a pillow… lets you drench him in your tears." Bizzy commented and downed the remainder of her martini while Addison sobbed into Kevin's chest.

Kevin glared at her for that comment, and had he heard everything she had said about him he would probably want to punch her too. He looked over at Archer in disbelief.

"Happens every year." Archer said through gritted teeth, all the ready to question his nearly drunk mother about _why _she had to torture Addison like this every year.

Bizzy muttered, "You know, _Addison, _out of all of this, I'm most disappointed that you fled Seattle and the hospital. A Forbes Montgomery is not a coward… certainly not a coward who gets paid less than a million a year. You're a disgrace to the name."

"At least I'm not a coward in a fucked up adulterous marriage!" She shot a glance at both of her parents before Kevin led her out of the room in hysterics.

"Geez dad, why didn't you tell me their fight had gone this far?" Archer hissed.

"I…" David started.

Bizzy was biting her lip, eyes glassy from the alcohol, "Did I go too far?"

"Yes Bizzy, yes you did." Archer said gravely, giving her a dark look.

"I just wanted to knock some sense into her."

"All you did was degrade her entire life." Archer muttered and headed upstairs where Addison was shoving things into a suitcase. Kevin looked worried, but all too eager to leave the Montgomery house, and he too was helping pack.

"Hey Ad?" Archer started.

"Yeah?" She turned around sniffling.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what? You weren't a-"

"I'm sorry… for laughing last year when you and Bizzy were fighting." He said solemnly.

"Two years ago."

"What?"

"Two years ago… I haven't seen Bizzy and David in two years… and how great has this reunion been?" She muttered, avoiding calling her father 'dad' because she was upset with him too.

Archer walked over to hug her, "Bizzy is… you shouldn't listen to her, sis."

"Says he who is perfect in her eyes." More tears leaked sown Addison's pale cheeks.

"Addison, I'm not perfect, no one is… but Bizzy just finds the tiny flaws in you and multiplies them by a million. You're her daughter, she's supposed to be proud of you, but when you're an amazing doctor, mom to be, girlfriend, friend, _sister_… and when she's Bizzy, she likes to hurt you to feel like she is better. Because, Addie, she's just jealous." Archer rubbed circles on his little sister's back.

Addison sniffled, "Thank you Archie… I love you."

"Love you too, Addie."

They pulled apart and Addison picked up her handbag and walked out of the room she and Kevin were staying in.

"Thanks." Kevin said, smiling grimly at Archer who nodded back, before he followed Addison out with a suitcase, Archer with the other one.

"Kevin! Ah, there you are! Coming down for tea, darling?" Bizzy appeared on the second floor landing, perky, flirty and acting as if the fight hadn't happened… or in other words, she was completely drunk.

"Um, no, Mrs Montgomery, we're leaving."

"Aw, fine, bye spunk." She smiled while batting her lashes.

Kevin just put a hand on Addison's shoulder as they continued their descent to the ground floor. He nodded in the direction of her father and glanced at Archer, who seemed uncomfortable. For the first time this trip, he and Addison were both wishing that the Montgomery house was a tiny flat. They couldn't get out sooner.

.xXx.

**If I have any readers remaining, and if you're nice enough... review? I _promise _I will have the next chapter up within a week! xx**


	19. S

**See? What did I say? Less than a week? Yay!  
Also, apparently I can't write the whole group as anything less than drunk... they were drunk at their last get together too... or maybe I just can't write Violet, Pete and Sam sober... (Charlotte and Cooper only get drunk because they are fun drunks haha) anyway, I need to stop and let you read this. :)**

.xXx.

"So… how was it?" Violet whispered to Kevin as Addison went into the kitchen with Naomi.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"How was the she-devil and her lair?" Charlotte asked with eyebrows raised.

"Huh?" Kevin asked again.

"Why are you ladies talking in code?" Cooper slurred, his head resting on Kevin's shoulder.

"We're not talking in code!" Violet hissed and turned to Charlotte, frowning, "Are we?"

"No we're not." Charlotte shook her head firmly.

"You are so! You are so talking in code! Evil, woman code." Pete announced loudly.

"Who's talking in code?" Addison asked softly as she and Naomi walked back into the room, where Charlotte and Violet sat squished between Sam, Pete, Cooper and Kevin.

"Oh, shhh. The spawn of that lair is here. Be quiet everyone!" Violet giggled.

"What does that even mean?" Charlotte drawled, now confused by Violet's drunken-ness.

"They are talking in coo-oode!" Cooper whined.

"About?" Naomi frowned.

Kevin shrugged, the effort increased by the weight on his shoulder, "I dunno, something about our trip to your family's place I guess…"

"Oh." Addison nodded, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Oh no, we don't want the info from you, we want it from _him._" Pete pointed at Kevin.

Violet was nodding rapidly in agreement and Cooper managed to lift a hand in a thumb's up, Charlotte looked uncomfortable being squished, and Sam was eyeing the food Naomi was carrying in.

"So… Cliffs… whatever that saying is… in short! How was Connecticut?" Pete asked Kevin.

"How was… _the lair_?" Violet attempted to be evil but failed miserably when she fell off of the couch.

Kevin shrugged, "Not too bad really, I mean, yes your parents can be assholes sometimes, Ad, but it wasn't too bad… and the place is amazing!" He sipped at his beer, which he had picked up off of the floor.

"Oh I know right?" Naomi exclaimed.

"Yeah definitely an amazing place." Sam nodded his agreement.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold it, stop, pause… hold on! You have… you have… you have _been _to the Montgomery house before?" Cooper exclaimed, finally lifting his head from Kevin's shoulder.

"No shit Sherlock, we've known Addie since college." Naomi said with a roll of her eyes.

"What? Oh… always forget that you guys knew each other before Red moved here…" Cooper said.

"How could you forget that, man?" Pete asked bewildered.

"Pete, hun, Coop's just drunk… we all know how dumb he is when he's off his face." Violet explained from the floor with a giggle.

Naomi sighed and turned to Addison, "Why is it always us who are sober?"

"Um, hello?" Addison gestured at her belly wildly.

.xXx.

"So can anyone tell me why we're celebrating New Year's Eve on the 23rd of December?" Pete asked, leaning back into his chair, an arm around Violet.

Addison looked up from where she sat in Kevin's lap on the couch with him rubbing circles on her lower back, the stress of the past few days and from standing up in heels (which she still persisted to wear) all too much for her already sore muscles.

"Because Char and Coop are going to Iowa; Sam, Maya and I are off to Hawaii tomorrow; and Addison and Kevin are going to his parent's place." Naomi explained.

"Oh, gotcha." Pete flicked two thumbs up.

"Only two minutes until midnight!" Violet squealed as she glanced at the clock.

"Glad you're paying attention to the time." Charlotte smirked and looked up from where she was almost straddling Cooper. Horniness seemed to parallel drunkenness for her.

Naomi stood up, "Okay, who's ready for the ball drop?" She announced, holding up the beach ball that she had sitting on the floor.

A chorus of 'me's could be heard before Addison spoke softly.

"I miss Times Square… I've been there every year for the past sixteen years."

Kevin squeezed her arm, "Next year babe."

"Oh can I come too? I've always, always, _always_ wanted to see the ball drop live, since like, _forever!" _Violet squealed.

All the others glanced at each other.

"Dude, did Violet… did she just talk like an idiot teenager?" Cooper asked.

"Yup." Kevin affirmed and the others all nodded their agreement.

Luckily Violet was staring at the pink and blue ball in Naomi's hands as she raised them above her head.

Addison grinned and glanced at the clock, "Five!"

"Four!"

The other girls joined in.

"Three!"

Still the males were silent,

"Two!"

The females poked their respectful partners.

"One!"

Finally everyone was yelling,

"Happy New Year!"

Addison turned around to look Kevin straight in the eye, a wide smile on her lips, his hands atop of hers on her belly.

"You realise we're going to be doing this same thing in a week, right?" He smirked, unable to not break the moment.

"Oh shut up." She giggled.

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his, whispering his love for her.

.xXx.

Addison smiled as she felt Kevin softly kissing her neck, then felt him move to kiss her chin as she awoke from dreamland. She turned her head to the side and opened her eyes to find Kevin smiling at her as he lay next to her. _Wait, what? Next to me? _Addison frowned and shifted her gaze to find an adorable Norwich terrier puppy standing on her chest, its nose nuzzling her chin as it sniffed her.

"Oh my god." She whispered in awe, "You didn't."

Kevin grinned, "Merry Christmas."

"Oh…" She sighed happily, "Kevin I love you."

He smiled and reached out to pat the puppy who now lay on Addison's belly, "I love you too… now do you want to name her?" He asked.

Addison nodded and picked up the ball of brown fluff, "Hey there puppy… what do you want your name to be, hmm?" She paused, "Kev, I'm stuck for ideas, and I'm not naming my pet 'Yoda' ever again."

Kevin chuckled, "You had a pet called Yoda?"

"Mmhmm. Guinea pig. I dyed his hair pink when I was eleven."

He smirked, "_Nice. _Well, I think the real Yoda was male, so it's kinda out of the question for a name for little miss fuzz-ball over here." He rubbed a few fingers over the puppy's fur.

"I still have no idea for her name." Addison sighed as she puppy wagged her tail furiously at her.

Kevin grinned, "Well how 'bout I leave you with nameless so you can bond, while I make some breakfast? I know baby will be hungry soon."

Addison nodded, "Oh, I think he just woke up at the mention of food." She told Kevin as she felt kicks in her stomach.

Kevin smiled and leaned over to kiss her before heading out of the room.

.xXx.

Kevin walked upstairs carrying a tray with a stack of pancakes on it and a bowl of strawberries and cut up orange. Addison's cravings had changed drastically in the past few days- she no longer wanted to eat enough candy canes to last a lifetime in one day, but rather she wanted to eat fruit and pancakes without the mountain of sugary toppings she usually covered them in.

He reached their bedroom when he saw Addison lying on the carpet, talking gibberish to the puppy as the ball of fluff ran around in circles, rolled on its back, attempted to jump up onto the shelves on Addison's walk in wardrobe, and do all kinds of puppy stuff.

"Hey-y schmooby baby, you're so cute! Yes you are. You are the cutest!" Addison giggled and scratched the puppy on the head.

"Woof!" She imitated the puppy's high pitched tone, "Now missy, what am I going to call you? Hmm? You need to tell me what you like…"

She paused to think, "Butter?" She asked the puppy, who kinked its head as if questioning the name, "Because your ears are butter coloured…" She explained.

The terrier only further tilted its head- really it was staring at some fluffy jacket in Addison's wardrobe.

"Okay, no. How about… um-"

Before she could continue the puppy leaped over to her, tongue wagging and wanting a pat.

"Oh hey again, bubby, do you want a pat?" She giggled, "Yes schnookums I think you dooooo. I love you puppy-wuppy you're so squishy!" She grinned and pulled the tiny dog into her chest.

She heard a chuckle from the doorway and turned to see Kevin smirking a little. She blushed, aware of how embarrassing she had been.

He closed the door behind him with his foot so the puppy didn't run downstairs and he walked towards her, "It's cute." He smiled at her.

Addison continued to blush and picked up the Prada heel she had been waving above the puppy's head before, making her jump up and try to get it. The puppy liked the straps on it.

"You know that she's gonna start to chew your shoes if you tempt her, right?" He commented.

"I don't care, she's so cute." Addison replied plainly.

He gave her a look as he sat the tray down on the bed.

"Okay, so maybe I do care. Stop giving me that look." She ordered without turning around.

"What look?" He asked nonchalantly.

She turned to look at him, "You suck."

"I do not suck. I give you puppies, I give you breakfast, I give you sex whenever your raging body needs it." He smirked, "I gave you a baby, our son."

A laugh was tugging at her lips, "You did not 'give me' our son."

Kevin walked over to her, "Well I gave you my sperm, without me, there would be no him."

She scoffed, "You did not give me your sperm."

"Well I do recall you begging me to-"

"Not in front of the baby!" She gestured at her belly, "Or the _puppy_." She gestured at the puppy who was attempting to chew the carpet.

He chuckled and dropped down to lie next to her, letting the puppy walk onto his chest.

"Hey girl, c'mere…" Kevin whistled and the puppy's ears perked up. He chuckled, "Who's a good girl? You're adorable."

"By the way, how exactly do you have such a vivid memory of the time he was conceived… we don't know which time it was…"

Addison frowned, but still smiled as she watched Kevin playing with the puppy. He looked over at her, his hands holding onto the puppy's paws.

"Oh, Nae called, said they'd found out the day of conception… not that we really need to know, but you like to know things so…"

Addison nodded, "So when was it?" She asked curiously.

"Well it was that time when we had the jelly and you were extremely-"

"Oh that time." She blushed just thinking about it.

He smirked at her, "So that food is looking pretty good…" He suggested.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about that!" She exclaimed, sitting up as fast as possible.

"Wow." He said sounding a little shocked, "Here."

Kevin gently sat the puppy down on the ground and stood up, holding out his hand for Addison to grab onto so he could help her up.

.xXx.

"Um, Add… the puppy is in your wardrobe." Kevin said as Addison chewed on a strawberry.

"Mmhmm." She said uninterested, the puppy had been running around in there all morning.

"No I mean… she's got one of your heels in her mouth… somehow." He chuckled as the tiny puppy dragged a black stiletto out of the walk-in.

"No! Please… not the Fendi pumps, puppy!" Addison said softly, thinking maybe it was a bad idea to tease the puppy with her shoes.

Kevin smirked, "Oh, she's going for a handbag now!"

Addison groaned and stood up from the bed, pointing a finger at Kevin, "Do not say anything."

He chuckled, still thinking what he was going to say.

"Come here girl… you don't want that boot… no, you don't want the Fen- hey!" Addison exclaimed brightly.

"What?" Kevin asked, sitting up from where he lay in the pillows.

"She likes the Fendi! That can be her name, Fendi!"

"Please tell me you did not just name our dog after some designer." He groaned.

She grinned wickedly, "Look, she even likes it. Don't you girl, do you like the name Fendi?" She asked the puppy who yapped in response.

Kevin sighed in defeat and stretched his arms out glancing at the clock, nearly midday, they'd have to do all the 'Merry Christmas' phonecalls soon.

"No! Not that!" Addison said, rushing towards the puppy in the wardrobe.

"If it's another shoe, it's your own fault." He couldn't help but say.

"No it's-" She stopped when Fendi sprinted past her, carrying a lanyard in its mouth. The puppy jumped up on the bed and dropped the blue and white object next to Kevin.

He frowned and Addison couldn't help but grin a little, "Well thanks for delivering it Fendi… Merry Christmas Kev."

She walked back over towards him as he turned the card that was attached to the lanyard over and gasp.

"Holy shit, babe you didn't…" He was wide-eyed, "Addie I love you!"

He stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her tight, kissing her softly, "Wha- How did you…"

"I have my ways." She smirked, "I have another one… I thought you could take Leslie… or Cooper or someone else who is crazy for the Dodgers."

Kevin smiled ecstatically at her, "You… are too perfect. Training with them? Whoa…"

She giggled, "You are such a sports freak."

"Is that so bad?" He chuckled and nuzzled her neck softly, feeling Fendi running around them in circles.

They were going to be the perfect family.


	20. T

**Gee, when I'm so busy I lose track of time... had no clue it's been so long since I last updated. Where is the year going?! Apologies if you guys thought I was dead (I actually got asked that, :P partypants90) I hope you like this chapter... thanks to Zöe for beta-ing and to all you who are still reading this! I'm off to sleep now :P**

.xXx.**  
**

Addison gulped as Kevin rang the doorbell and then squeezed her hand. "They're going to love you."

She turned to him raising an eyebrow. "How do you know that? How do you _know_?" Skepticism was clear on her face.

"I just do." He shrugged. "Besides, can't be worse than your place."

She glared at him for that comment and he grimaced.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have said that…" He squeezed her hand again trying to show that he meant it.

She sighed. "It's okay. I shouldn't still be so defensive of my family considering how much I hate them, but…"

"They're your family." He filled in.

"Yeah, something like that… but you're my family now, so I'll always defend you over them." She smiled.

He smiled back at her and leaned over to kiss her as the front door finally opened.

"So sorry, I was in-" Kevin's mother, Rebecca paused mid sentence when she saw Kevin and Addison in a heated kiss.

"Oh… um, hey mom. This is Addison." Kevin said as he pulled away from his girl's lips, an arm still around her waist.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Addison… ever since that phone call we've been dying to meet you…" Rebecca said as she embraced Addison.

"Likewise." Addison smiled, all her fears dissipating when she saw Kevin's mother's wide smile.

"My, my, I can't believe that's my grandson in there…" Rebecca said softly, her hands touching Addison's belly.

Addison smiled softly over at Kevin who cleared his throat.

"Um, mom… are you even happy to see me?" He joked.

"Pfft, no." His mother joked back.

Addison laughed. "I'm better than you."

Kevin chuckled. "Not going there."

"Good answer, son." His father Nicholas walked down the hall towards them.

"Hey dad." Kevin grinned, hugging his father tightly, "This…" He gently tugged Addison away from his mother. "Is Addison."

Addison smiled and shook Nicholas' hand. "It's so great to finally meet you."

"You too, dear." He smiled at her "Come in- "

"We need you two to fill us in on everything." Rebecca butted in.

"And she means, _everything." _Kevin whispered to Addison.

.xXx.

"_Addison!"_ Came Naomi's voice as soon as Addison answered the phone.

"Nae! How are you? How's Hawaii?" Addison smiled and sat down on the sofa.

"_It's great, really! Listen, I have sometime urgent to tell you…"_

"What?" Addison asked apprehensively.

"_Maya wants to steal Fendi." _Naomi told her seriously.

Addison chuckled. "Why?"

"_Because we were at the park and a dog like Fendi ran past __and__ Maya said she was going to steal Fendi and is now talking about puppies non stop."_

"Aw, that's cute… but Sam has… Thurgood Marshall, can't she just have him?" Addison laughed.

"_Addison." _Naomi said flatly.

"Right. Well she can always come around and see Fendi."

"_You realise she'll live next door, she will be around all day year long."_

"Wait, Maya's living with Sam full time now?" Addison exclaimed.

"_No, um… we're moving back in together."_

"Oh my god! Yay! Congrats Hun!" Addison grinned happily for her friend.

"_Thanks." _Naomi laughed.

"Hey, babe, mom says lunch is ready…" Kevin said as he walked into the lounge holding Fendi in his arms.

Addison looked up from the sofa. "Okay. Nae, I've got to go, lunch is ready. Chat soon, okay?" She said, reaching out to pat Fendi in Kevin's arms.

"_Okay__,__ Ad. Wait a sec- Maya wants to say-"_

"_Hi Addison!" _Maya's bright voice came through the phone.

"Hey sweetie." Addison smiled to herself.

"_Is Fendi there?" _

Addison giggled at the teenager's enthusiasm. "Yes, Kev's just got her."

"Who is it?" Kevin whispered to Addison who mouthed back 'Maya'.

"_Tell her I love her on New Years, okay?"_

"Alright, I will." Addison laughed.

"Fendi misses you, Maya." Kevin said into the receiver loudly.

"_Awww! Bye Kevin! Bye Addie! Love you Fendi and baby!" _Maya squealed.

"What, no love for me?" Addison joked.

"_Love you Addie."_ Addison could just sense the teen rolling her eyes.

"Love you too sweetie." Addison pressed the 'end call' button on her Blackberry and slowly sat up from the comfortable sofa.

"So what was all that about?" Kevin asked as he held out a hand to help Addison up, his other hand holding the puppy.

"Oh, Nae called to tell me that she's moving back in with Sam-"

"That's great news!" Kevin grinned.

"I know!" Addison grinned back at him. "And then Maya wanted to remind us to tell Fendi she loves her on New Year's."

"Aw, she's a cute kid." Kevin chuckled.

Addison ruffled Fendi's ears as Rebecca entered the room.

"Ready for lunch?" She asked.

"Definitely." Addison smiled, glancing down at her belly where her son was doing back flips in anticipation of more food. "Should we put Fendi in her box so she doesn't run out of sight?"

"Good idea." Kevin bent over to put the puppy in the makeshift bed they had for her, made from newspaper and old pillows in a box.

Fendi was supposed to sleep in there, but not being used to her new environment, from which she was going to be moved back to LA in a few days, she often ended up barking and whimpering until her box was moved to the end of Addison and Kevin's bed in the guest room, feeling safer with them.

Addison couldn't help but stare at her boyfriend's cute butt when he bent over, and she was biting her lip when she caught Rebecca's eye and blushed. The older woman just winked at her and turned to go back into the kitchen not saying a word.

.xXx.

"Kevin, your cousins are on the phone." Rebecca called from inside the house. Addison and Kevin were out on the porch playing with Fendi and enjoying the slightly warm Sacramento air.

"Which ones?" He asked.

"Well you only have two cousins, so both of them. They're skiing in Switzerland at the moment, which is why they're not here for New Year's like always."

"Oh." Kevin nodded and walked away from Addison to take the phone form his mother. "Hey Jill, Luce." He said as he answered it and moved inside to the lounge room.

Rebecca returned to preparing salad for dinner and Addison went back to lazily playing with Fendi. She was dangling her foot off the edge of the porch, with Fendi jumping up to try and lick her toes when Nick walked over to her from where he had been out in the yard. He was holding a bundle of white fluff more commonly known as the neighbours' dog.

"Who's that?" Addison asked as she looked at the small dog.

"This? This is Rufus. One of our neighbours' dogs… likes to come over to our house to chase Rebecca's cats." Nick explained.

"Oh." Addison nodded as Fendi ran over to try and jump up to Rufus' height in Nick's arms.

"How about we take Rufus and Fendi for a walk so I can return Rufus home? I'll give you a little tour around the neighbourhood, I'm sure Kevin hasn't done that yet."

Addison laughed. "Yes. That sounds good. Just give me a minute to get ready."

Five minutes later, shoes and jackets on, dogs leashed up and an explanation of where they were going said to Kevin and Rebecca, they set off.

Surprisingly Fendi liked going for a walk, sniffing at things and not doing the usual puppy dog thing where they sit down at random intervals and refuse to walk. She also enjoyed barking at Rufus and getting to know the other dog.

"So where abouts from Connecticut are you from? Kevin didn't tell us the specifics." Nick asked Addison as they walked.

"Fairfield County." Addison replied as she tugged on Fendi's lead to stop the puppy from sniffing at something gross near a tree.

Nick nodded, "Nice place."

"Very." She smiled at him. "It's kind of like here actually… except, without such warm weather."

He chuckled. "I've always been a sucker for warm weather."

"Kevin must have gotten that from you." She laughed.

"I think so… I hope so, his mother certainly didn't like the hot Summers at first."

Addison grinned "To be honest, I don't think I could stand them without the beach…"

Nick chuckled and tugged on Rufus' lead as the dog stopped to sniff at something. "Come on buddy, we've got to get you home before your owners wonder where you are." He stopped walking to try and get the stubborn dog walking again.

Addison groaned as Fendi decided she too wanted to sniff at that something. "Come on Fendi…" She placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled shrilly, hoping the puppy would respond. She did. Fendi's ears perked up and she ran close to Addison tail wagging.

Nick grinned when Rufus followed Fendi. "Ah, the New York whistle always does the trick. You did live in New York, correct? I'm not just going senile in my old age and making up facts about you?"

Addison laughed. "No, you're not. I lived in New York for about twenty years… Come on, Fendi!" She groaned when the puppy once again decided to stop. So much for being well behaved on their walk.

"Fendi… isn't that… a clothing brand?" Nick asked Addison.

She flushed red and nodded. "I might… kind of… have a shopping addiction."

He smirked. "Don't worry- so does Rebecca. And you _can_ always blame the puppy's name on your hormones." He joked.

.xXx.

Around seven pm, Addison and Rebecca sat out on the porch chatting and getting to know each other better than what Kevin had told them about the other.

"Thought of any names yet, dear?"

"No… we can't even decide on a last name. I said Nelson, Kev said Montgomery… then I suggested hyphenating yet he said Montgomery-Nelson and I said Nelson-Montgomery and- oh, sorry, I'm being crazy hormonal aren't I?"

Rebecca chuckled. "It's fine dear… that top looks great on you by the way." She said as Addison pulled the top she was wearing further down as it was riding up her bump slightly.

"Thanks. I bought it the other day… I swear I'm buying new clothes every week! Its ridiculous!" She paused. "Not that I don't usually go shopping every week but… I need a whole new wardrobe every week!"

Rebecca laughed. "Only three more months."

"Yeah." Addison laughed and then shivered.

"Oh sweetheart, are you cold?"

"No, no, I'm fine, really."

Rebecca shook her head. "Kevin?" She called back into the house.

"No you don't have t-"

"Hey mom… what?" Kevin asked as he jogged outside.

"Can you get a blanket for Addison? She's cold out here."

"Of course." He slipped back inside and returned not long after with a blanket from the lounge.

Addison smiled when he returned and he grinned back at her as he put the blanket over her.

"There you go." She tilted her head up and he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Dinner will be ready in ten."

"Yum."

"Great." Rebecca watched as Addison watched Kevin leave, then turn to stare out at the surrounding scenery.

"It's so gorgeous out here." Addison said as she looked around.

Kevin's parents lived in a house on the outskirts of Sacramento on a pretty large property, with very green grass and bright coloured plants due to the rainy Winter.

"Oh I've heard about your place in Connecticut... I doubt here's as great as out there."

Addison shrugged. "I've always liked new places…" She smiled and Rebecca smiled back at her.

.xXx.

Addison smiled down at Kevin, her hands on her stomach and his hands holding himself above her on the couch. "Baby wants a kiss." She mumbled.

He pushed her shirt up and kissed her soft skin then looked up at her, chin resting on her bump softly. "Does mommy want one too?'

"Yes."

He moved up to eye level and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her lips, before moving to kiss her squarely.

"Now does baby want a story?" He asked as his hands went to rest on her bump.

Addison felt a kick and she nodded with a giggle. "Yes."

Kevin scooted down lower to whisper to her bump. "One day there was a special agent names Bond… James Bond. He was a great shot and-"

"Kev! You can't tell him Bond stories! _Way _too violent!" Addison exclaimed.

"Ad, I don't think he has the same appreciation as you do for Disney stories, right, Bud?" Kevin chuckled.

"Shut up… okay, tell it, but _no _killing… or guns." She agreed.

"Babe, c'mon. Guns? I have a gun!"

"Actually, you have four…"

"Yeah, well, I have to protect my family."

Addison bit her lip with a grin on her face and Kevin winked at her before returning to his story.

"Well, Mr Bond was better known as 007… It means license to-"

"Kev."

"Arrest. License to arrest." He caught himself and continued with the story.

After a while Addison yawned and he looked up. "Are you tired, honey?"

"Mmm…"

"You should sleep."

"Must… stay up… New Year's." She mumbled.

"I'll wake you up at eleven thirty."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He stood up from the couch and kissed her softly before pulling a blanket over her like he had done earlier outside. After dinner his parents had been in the kitchen cleaning up while Addison and Kevin went into the den to relax.

He turned to walk out of the room when he saw his mother in the doorway.

"Oh… hey… mom how long have you been here?" He asked, wondering if she had heard his comments to Addison about having his sexy way with her at midnight.

"Around the part where Bond 'arrested' Goldfinger."

Kevin sighed internally; she hadn't been there more than ten minutes.

"Oh…" He nodded.

"You're going to be a great father." His mother told him with a smile and he smiled widely back at her.

"Thanks."

.xXx.

"Wakey-wakey sleepy, it's eleven thirty." Kevin said as he gently prodded Addison awake.

"Mmm, already?" She mumbled, rolling onto her back on the couch.

Hair spilled over the armrest and her face soft from sleep, arms resting on her belly Kevin thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

"Yep, you've been asleep about an hour."

"Wow…" She mumbled and held her arms out, expecting him to help pull her up.

He smirked. "Up you get, lazy."

"Shut up. I did just wake up after all." She grinned at him when he took her hands and helped pull her up, even after calling her lazy.

After straightening out her clothes, he led her down the hall to the lounge room where his parents had the TV on showing the reruns of New Year's celebrations from all over the world- Fireworks on Sydney Harbour bridge in Australia, from the London Eye…

"Did you have a nice nap?" Rebecca asked a still sleepy looking Addison.

She nodded. "Yes, I did thanks."

"That's good, dear. We're just watching the other celebrations… not a spectacular New Year's party, hope you two don't mind."

Addison glanced at Kevin and shook her head. "Of course not." She smiled and sat down in his lap in the big armchair.

Watching the countdown she decided that she much liked this laid back, relaxed New Year's celebration as opposed to her own mother's lavish parties filled with strangers. This felt like home, it felt right.

When the countdown finished, Addison and Kevin turned to each other with wide grins on their faces before pressing their lips against the others. Both had hands resting on her stomach, and were smiling into the kiss- a tasteful kiss of course, neither forgot that his parents were in the room.

His parents kissed briefly before watching their son and his girlfriend's interaction. They were so in love, it made Rebecca's chest swell.

"Happy New Year." Was said by all of them, and after hugging and talking a little longer, Kevin faked a yawn and said he and Addison were off to bed- his mother and father staying up later to call other relatives.

As the couple walked out of the room, arms around the other's waists, Addison leant into Kevin.

"You know you're not supposed to do anything on the first day of the year that you don't want to do every day of the year… apparently."

He grinned at her "Oh really? Well then, it won't be a problem if I do this then, will it?" He squeezed her butt and she squealed.

"Mm nope…"

"Good, because I want to make love to you every day of the year."

She giggled and glanced down at her belly. "Buddy, you aren't getting any the week our son is born, I can promise you that."

He smirked. "Well, that can be the exception to the rule."

And with that he scooped her into his arms and carried her the rest of the way into their room.

.xXx.

**Anyone got any ideas for what they want to see in the next few chapters? I have a few ideas... but anything is welcome! :)**


	21. U

**Finally wrote what I had planned to write a while ago (just forgot about it, lol) so there is drama in this chapter. ;) but keep reading and it will be okay!**

**Oh, this skips about two-three weeks since the last chapter. Enjoy!  
**

She was in the hallway alone. The soles of her sneakers squeaking against the wooden floor in the silence of the hallway. Tears stained her usually perfect and smile-adorned face as she cried out, another harsh contraction passing through her body.

"Addison? What are you doing out here? I told you to stay in the birthing suite." Naomi's crisp voice called from down the hallway before she walked towards her friend. "Addie?" She frowned when her friend bent over in pain.

Naomi gently led Addison into the birthing suite where they had the bath set up for her son's birth. "Come on, Ad, let's get you back."

Half an hour later, Addison was in the birthing tub, gripping her list, Pete and Naomi in the room with her, ready to deliver her baby and keep her calm. She was clutching her list of things to do before, during and after the birth, when Naomi went to rub her on the shoulder and she relaxed and then dropped her list in the water.

"Crap. My list. I dropped my list- I need- I need it, I can't do this without the list- I can't." She began to hyperventilate, unable to think clearly.

Naomi and Pete looked helpless, both moving slowly towards a freaking out, hormonal Addison.

"I need my list… I need him… where the hell is Kevin?" She exclaimed loudly.

Naomi bit her lip, rushed forward to comfort Addison and spoke softly. "Addison… Kevin's dead… you know he is… please-"

Addison cried out piercingly as the suppressed memories washed over her.

_Kevin. In surgery. Mitch and Eric outside the OR. Leslie shot. Kevin coding. Dying. Time of Death. Oh my God._

Naomi was shaking her, rubbing at her shoulders until her nudges morphed into Kevin's nudges when Addison opened her eyes and came face to face with him staring at her with wide and worried eyes. She sobbed and latched on to him, letting him hold her as she slowly became less hysterical.

"Shh… it's okay. It was just a nightmare." He said soothingly.

She curled her fingers around the warm material of his t-shirt, her head resting in the crook of his neck and feeling the pulse of his carotid against her forehead as he massaged circles on her back.

"You were…" She sobbed, attempting to explain her dream.

"You don't need to explain." He whispered.

She squeezed her eyes shut, closing off any exit for the new tears threatening to fall. One hand cupping her belly, the other remaining twisted in his shirt, she mumbled softly.

"I was Susan. You were Jason." She sucked in a breath of air. "You were d-dead…"

He understood that she had dreamt she was in the position of the patient who had been the reason they first met, and when she whispered that he had been dead in her dream and then let out a heart-wrenching sob he held her closer than before.

"Oh, Addison…" He whispered, holding her just as tight and he eventually found his eyes were watering from the thought of anything like that happening, and from her pain.

.xXx.

"You sure you're okay?" Kevin asked as he stepped out of the elevator with Addison.

Naomi was nearby them. "Oh hey, Kevin-"

"Yes I'm fine." Addison snapped, cutting off Naomi, before walking to her office.

Kevin sighed and ran a hand through his recently trimmed hair.

"Everything okay?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah… she uh, she had this pretty freaky nightmare and now she's being all snappy and _off._" He glanced at the floor.

"Well a nightmare freaks anyone out, but with her hormones though…"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Hey, sorry I couldn't make it to dinner the other night- work."

Naomi smiled. "Don't worry about it. You're lucky you weren't there, Maya got into a huge fight with Sam and me."

"Really, _Maya _did?"

"Oh you haven't seen her when we tell her she can't do something…"

"What did she want to do?"

"Go to a huge beach party. She's only fourteen!"

Kevin chuckled. "So that makes her about two years away from underage drinking." He joked.

"Oh shut up." Naomi laughed. "In two yours your son will be in the terrible twos- have fun with that."

Kevin smirked. "I better head off to work, see you another time."

"See ya, Kevin."

Naomi pecked him on the cheek and told him she'd look out for Addison before heading off down the hallway and he headed into the elevator.

.xXx.

Addison picked up the ringing blackberry from her desk. "Kev!" She chirped.

"_Hey gorgeous. How's your day so far?"_

"Oh you know, same old, same old." She was being overly perky. "But I did have a patient who's due only a few days before I am, so I'm going to have to have Nae do the delivery, but we were chatting for a while, she's really nice." And being overly talkative too.

"_Oh that sounds like fun."_ Kevin could tell she was masking her true feelings.

"It was." She laughed and glanced at the clock. "Do you have time for lunch?"

"_No, sorry babe, I've __got to__ go on a drug warehouse raid. That's why I called, could be an all nighter."_

"Aw, but we had reservations for tonight."

"_I know, and I'm sorry."_

"We had to cancel the other day because you had to work… and you missed Naomi and Sam's dinner…"

"_I'm sorry baby, really, but I can't skip out on this, it's a huge case."_

"But you're working so much-"

"_Addie, I __got to__ go- we're getting in the van soon."_

"Fine, go." She snapped.

"_Ad-"_

"No, go have fun with the guys while you work." She muttered and hung up, sitting back down in her chair.

A minute later and her phone rang with his number flashing on the screen, she ignored the call and turned her blackberry off to ignore any text messages he sent.

Two minutes later and her fax machine beeped, Dell must be sending through the patient files she had asked for. She pulled out the piece of paper to find a scrawled note reading: _'Sorry, I love you.'_ She smiled and checked the number, it was unknown to her fax, but had to be one of the police station's faxes so she didn't send one back.

.xXx.

Addison paced the hallway, stressed to the maximum. She needed Kevin to pick up the phone, now. She was having a freak out because her patient with the due date close to hers now had placental abruption and she was now thinking about all of the potential complications in her own pregnancy and with her own baby- god knows she knew all the complications.

"Come on, come on." She muttered as the phone rang, hand on her belly, still pacing the hall. He didn't pick up.

"Hey Kev, um, just sort of wanted to talk to you about, well, it's nothing really. Um, yeah, don't worry. Oh! My patient needs surgery though, so I'll see you at home later okay?" She paused. "Oh, wait. This is a voicemail, right, okay, bye. Love you."

With that she hung up and went to try and compose herself before scrubbing in for the surgery.

.xXx.

She checked her blackberry after finishing the surgery, no messages from Kevin. He had to still be working that drug case. She went to get a juice from the cafeteria, sinking feeling in her gut, when she saw them. Mitch and Eric in the hallway, her heart stopped.

"He-ey… what are you guys doing here?" She asked, trying to remain calm.

"Hi Addison. Uh, Leslie… he got shot, he's in surgery." Mitch explained gravely.

Addison gasped, "That's terrible." She bit her lip as they nodded. "Where's Kevin?"

"Addison." Eric started.

"Where is he?" She said more loudly.

"He's uh-"

"Where the hell is Kevin?" She screamed, the nightmare taking over her reality.

"He's in the ER."

Addison turned to head for the ER.

"Wait! You may not want to see him… he's not looking too good, Addison-"

"I don't care." She exclaimed and rushed off to find him, preparing for the worst.

.xXx.

"Oh my god!" Addison screamed as she saw Kevin on a bed in the ER, covered in blood and wincing as a doctor blotted away the red liquid from his chest.

"Addie…" He muttered, attempting a smile as he saw her.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she rushed to his side, grasping his hand. She kissed him softly and purposefully, before examining the shallow cuts on his arms and shoulders, unable to find the source of all the blood.

"What happened? Where are you bleeding from? Why did no one tell me?" She exclaimed through her tears. "Oh my god."

Her dream was all too clear in her mind, and she was quickly becoming hysterical, searching him for his injuries, the ER doctor trying to explain, but she was too worked up.

"Not my blood." Kevin croaked out, his throat dry.

Addison turned to the other doctor, waiting for an explanation.

"The blood belongs to another officer who is in surgery, Mr Nelson has eight bruised ribs and some minor cuts from barbed wire."

"Barbed wire? Kevin, what the hell happened?" Addison snatched the sponge from the other doctor when she saw Kevin wince in pain and began to sponge his bruised chest off with a lighter touch.

"Well…" Kevin began to speak but his voice was raspy.

"Get him some water, why hasn't he had any fluids yet? He needs an IV." Addison snapped to the other doctor, glad she was still in her scrubs or she'd have to explain to everyone that she was a surgeon.

After having some water, and being sponged off, Kevin attempted to explain. "Well, they had this hidden passageway in the warehouses… and so Les and I were back behind the others, thankfully not in direct fire like some of my guys were… but there was someone with a sniper." Kevin gulped down another mouthful. "I uh, I was pulling Leslie out of their line of fire just as the guy fired, so Les got hit in the shoulder, not the heart… and then I dragged him back through the fence, which is how I got all the cuts."

"Pulled him out of the line of fire? Meaning you could have gotten hit? Kevin! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was trying to save my best friend's life!"

"You don't need to go around playing the hero all the time!" She exclaimed, reaching for some bandages and antiseptic, the ER doctor now well out of the way of her whirlwind actions.

"I wasn't trying to-" He stopped himself from yelling and stared sullenly at the wall.

Her jaw tightened and he winced as Addison applied antiseptic. "Sorry." She mumbled, before all of a sudden bursting into waterworks.

"Oh, Addie…" He said softly, "Come here honey."

She put down the antiseptic on the tray near him and returned to clinging onto his hand and sobbing into his shoulder. He couldn't wrap his arms around her properly due to the throbbing pain in his chest and shoulders, but he could run his fingers along the back of her hand and whisper to her.

"Baby, I am so, _so _sorry for scaring you like that… especially since this morning. I'm an idiot for putting my life in danger like that, not with you and our son to think about."

She sniffled and nodded, moving away from his neck to press her lips against his.

"Do you think… you could just be content with being my hero? My white hat?"

He smiled. "Absolutely."

.xXx.

"Oof."

Kevin could hear Addison's grunt from inside the bathroom from where he was lying in bed resting, he was confined to bed rest for the next week until his bruises completely healed.

"Addison?" He called, muting the television.

"I'm fine, just… ow. Braxton Hicks, that's all." She called back.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yep, fine. Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She replied as she walked into the room wearing a pair of blue, horrid shoes on her feet.

"Uh, Addie, what the hell are those shoes?"

"Crocs." She mumbled, kicking them off to clamber onto the bed next to him. "Do not tell me they're ugly, I know they are. Just like me. But they're the only goddamn shoes which don't give my fat feet blisters and red marks."

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence." He said. "You are beautiful."

She raised an eyebrow at him, now lying next to him on the bed.

"You are. Apart from your charming and amazing personality, you have gorgeous hair, the most captivating eyes, luscious lips, the sexiest legs ever…" He paused. "Not to mention great breasts."

She laughed. "I wish they weren't sore though…"

He smiled at her and slowly leaned forward to kiss her. "Love you."

"Love you too." She whispered before turning the lights off.

.xXx.

"Ow." Kevin groaned in the middle of the night, causing Addison to wake up worried.

"Kev, are you okay?" She whispered, propping herself up with one hand, the other still hugging her belly.

"Ouch… my… ouch." Kevin found that he had something pressing down on certain parts on his bruised ribs and chest.

Addison flicked on the light and they found Fendi was standing on Kevin's chest.

"Fendi!" Addison exclaimed, pulling the dog off of him. "No, bad girl, no, daddy is hurt, do not walk on him."

He chuckled as the puppy jumped down from the bed. "Daddy is okay now."

She frowned and suppressed a yawn. "Are you sure ba-aby?"

He nodded. "Yeah… go back to sleep."

"But Fendi-"

"Fendi is now asleep in your red dress, don't worry."

.xXx.

"Kevin, you cannot go into work today! You only got off of bed rest last night, you can't just jump straight back into things- your ribs are still tender!"

"I need to get back to work, finish this case off."

"No you don't, why do you feel the sudden need to work so much, Kev?" She placed a hand on the counter, wincing as another false contraction passed through her, her Braxton Hicks having become worse in the past month or so, she no longer able to gloat about not really having them.

"Because I just do, okay?"

"That's not a reason!" She exclaimed after wincing again, then reached to take another bite from the mayonnaise and peanut butter sandwich she was eating.

He huffed. "The real reason is because I want a promotion okay? This case could get me one, and if I'm ever going to be in a position where I can make enough money _and _not have to put my life on the line doing it, then I'm going to work a little more now so I can protect my family better in the future."

Her jaw fell open as he explained his reasons, and she wanted to slap herself for letting her hormones take over her as per usual. He wasn't working that much more, but with her tendencies to overstretch things that weren't really a problem, she had made it seem like he was.

"Now can you get that gob-smacked look off of your face, babe, I can see that crap that you're eating."

And with that grin that he flashed her, she knew she was forgiven for her flip out.

**Did you guys really think that I could kill Kevin? :P**


	22. V

**Yes! I updated in under a month. I'm once again really sorry about how long it takes me to update, but such is life, and apparently I am the kind of person who doesn't update frequently.  
In other news, I have started to write a new HotCop chaptered fic, which already has a few chapters written, and which I am HOOKED on writing it... so, when I post that (hopefully soon) I will try to have faster updates, and for this fic too :)**

**I hope I still have people reading this! xo  
**

.xXx.

"What are we watching, babe?" Kevin asked as she pranced into the room holding a DVD in one hand and a giant bowl of popcorn in her other hand.

"101 Dalmatians." She grinned.

"You serious?"

"Yup." She smiled and curled down into the couch. Kevin pulled her legs into his lap before playing absentmindedly with her toes, noticing her freshly painted bubblegum pink toenails.

"Are you sure that… Robert will enjoy this?"

"Don't like that name." She automatically vetoed the name before stuffing her mouth with popcorn. "And he will."

"Yeah, ditto on the name." He smirked. "I guess I have no say in it either?"

"Nope." she laughed. "But, if you're nice, I may let you have some popcorn."

"Cute, Ad."

She went to press play and realised that the DVD was still in her hand, and groaned.

"I'll do it." Kevin spoke as she made a slow movement to sit up.

"Aw thanks, you can have some popcorn for this."

He chuckled and stood up to go and put the DVD in the DVD player before turning around and walking back over to the couch to find her feet were resting where he had been sitting. "Move."

She smiled sweetly at him and didn't move her feet.

"Ad, I'll sit on your feet."

Addison shrugged.

"Okay, well if you'd rather have your feet squished than massaged." He smirked to himself and began to sit down when she pulled her feet away quickly.

"Okay, okay, okay!"

"Thank you." Kevin grinned, taking her feet in his hands.

"Oh God, I love you." She moaned, hitting play on the remote.

Midway through the film, Kevin noticed Addison had the popcorn bowl resting on her stomach and he grinned a little to himself.

"Shut up." she mumbled. "Being pregnant has its perks, if you ignore the fat feet and all of that."

"You're not fat." He uttered the compulsory response.

"Mmhmm… oh!"

He winked at her and continued to rub her feet.

.xXx.

"Ad?" Kevin asked, walking through the house after getting home around 2pm. Her handbag was on the bench, as well as her jacket, so she had to be home.

He walked through the house and, unable to find her, he frowned. The house was too quiet if she and the dog were home. He wondered if she was outside and glanced through the backdoor. He didn't see her outside until he walked onto the decking and saw her out on the beach lying on a lounge chair and watching Fendi sprint around on the sand.

He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, making the puppy turn and run full pelt back towards him. He scooped the growing dog into his arms and carried her over to Addison.

"Hey, Babe." He grinned at her.

"Hey!" Addison exclaimed with a smile as he leaned down to kiss her. "I didn't know you had the afternoon off."

"Neither did I until about half an hour ago. How was your morning?" Kevin sat down on her lounge chair, shifting her legs to the side.

"Alright." She propped herself up. "Better, now that you're here."

He grinned and dropped Fendi onto the sand again, before turning to shade himself from the sun with his hand as he looked at her.

"I hate that Naomi has me on half days." she muttered darkly.

"Hey, it's better than full maternity leave. Be glad that she's giving you time at work."

"Mmm but it's so frustrating! I just want to work!"

"See how I felt on bed rest?" He smirked and placed his hand on her thigh, leaning towards her.

"True." She replied before he leaned in to kiss her.

"I'll be right back." he muttered against her lips and then dashed back into the house.

Ten minutes later and he came out with a towel, sunscreen and a bottle of apple juice. He was wearing only board shorts and she took the opportunity to stare at him.

"Can you put sunscreen on my back, honey?"

Addison nodded dumbly, hormones in overdrive at his shirtless torso in full view.

When he sat down on the lounger again she sat up to rub sunscreen over his toned back, his muscles rippling slightly as he moved, and she wanted nothing more than to jump him right there and then. When he turned to thank her she gripped him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a fiery kiss. Eventually he pulled back, sucking on her lower lip a few times before grinning at her.

"You going to come in for a swim? You've got your bikini on already." He pulled at the edges of the loose shirt she was wearing.

"Nope."

"Why not?" He already knew her answer.

"Because I'm fat."

"You are not, you're gorgeous."

She shook her head.

"Oh fine then I'll just go in with Fendi." The pup's ears perked up and he scooped Fendi up into his arms.

"Be careful with her!" Addison called after him as he ran off into the calm water with the dog in his arms. He went into the swell about waist deep and held onto Fendi carefully, dipping her back feet and tail into the water. She yelped at first, but then learnt that the water was cooling to her heated fur.

Within minutes the puppy was paddling around with Kevin chasing her to make sure she was okay. Fendi seemed a natural to swimming, as most dogs are, once she decided that she liked swimming. Kevin stayed in the water with Fendi for about half an hour before wading in with Fendi swimming after him and riding a tiny wave into shore. He jogged over to Addison, Fendi trailing behind him.

"Why hello there, handsome." Addison lowered her magazine and lifted her sunglasses up to seductively give his glistening body a once over, well, a twice over.

"Hey." He placed his hands on either side of her and bent down to kiss her.

"Enjoy your swim?" She asked, moving her hands up to his sides to grip his muscles.

"Mm, a lot. Fendi did too, she's a natural."

"Mmm…" She was staring into his eyes, lips parted, and a look of pure want in her eyes. "Speaking of natural… did you notice that there's only one piece of clothing on you until you're all… _natural_?" She grinned.

"No, I didn't." He smirked, glancing down at his body as he continued to hover over her.

"Well… we haven't gone _all natural_ since before…" She trailed off. "So how about we do it now? Get _all natural_?"

"Shut up with the 'natural's, baby. I get the point." He laughed and winked at her. "And of course. Who I am to deny a crazy woman her needs?" He kissed her softly.

"I'm not crazy!"

"Uh, I think eating prawns with chocolate and melon constitutes you going crazy." He chuckled and stood up, holding out his hand to help her up.

She made no comment and simply called Fendi to run back inside with them. On the way back inside, Kevin pressed up against her body to whisper seductively to her.

"But you know I like a little crazy… especially when it's _all natural._"

She giggled and quickly tugged him inside the curtains-closed house.

.xXx.

"Nae, what is this surprise anyway? You know I hate surprises!"

Addison waddled after Naomi, hands around her belly, after Naomi took her out with Maya to help Maya buy a dress for party. Apparently Addison had better fashion sense than Naomi did. They'd just dropped Maya at a friend's place and were now returning to Addison's house.

"Geesh, Ad, having you on half days of work sure does make you grumble more than usual."

"Shut up. It's your fault. I want to know my surprise already." Addison muttered.

"Quit grumbling. You'll find out soon."

"It better be soon, or else."

Naomi unlocked Addison's front door and turned to Addison. "Quit complaining, Addie! My ears will fall off. I know you're impatient, but wait."

Addison huffed. "Oh fine." Then she mused to herself. "I could seriously use a glass of tomato and choco- oh!"

"Surprise!" Came the shout from the group of women who had jumped out of the lounge room.

"Oh my God!" Addison exclaimed with a grin, seeing the blue decorations and her friends standing around. "Wow. Sorry I was grumbling, Nae."

"You better be. I organised this." Naomi joked.

"Thank you." Addison hugged her.

"I shotgun hugging her next!" Callie called out, heading towards Addison, who laughed.

"Cal!" She hugged her friend. "My God I haven't seen you in so long!"

"It's been too long!" They smiled at each other as they pulled apart. "Spin! I demand it." Callie told her, and Addison knew better than to argue with a demanding Callie.

"You really are pregnant!" Callie squealed.

"Well no shit, Torres." Savvy said with a grin as she came forward to hug Addison. It turned out that Savvy and Callie knew each other growing up- Callie was best friends with Savvy's little sister- and the two were getting along like a house on fire.

"Shut it, Savvy. I just meant that she's all… gorgeous and glowing and…" Callie waved her arms madly.

Addison giggled. "Calm down, Callie."

Addison moved to hug Violet, Charlotte, and Leslie's wife, Natalie, as the three had stood back to let Addison see Savvy and Callie first, having not seen Callie for at least nine months, and Savvy for a year and a half.

.xXx.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!"

Callie chanted as Addison sat on the couch surrounded by a huge number of baby gifts, ranging from onesies to play sets to a stroller sent from Kevin's mum. There were also presents that Naomi and Kevin had received in the mail from people who couldn't attend. Kevin had taken Fendi out with Sam and Thurgood Marshall so that no males were in the vicinity, and because Fendi would probably chew the presents.

"Okay, okay." Addison grinned.

She opened the box to pull out a very skimpy bikini, along with a teddy bear for the baby, "Callie! How the hell will I fit into this or even look good in it?" She asked.

"Hmm, well, summer's in about, oh, five months. And knowing you, you'll be back to your skinny bitch figure by then." Callie smirked.

"Oh shut up."

"There's one more." Callie grinned evilly. "You know, I figure you deserve something for all your son's getting."

Addison looked in the box and gasped. "Callie! That is… oh my God!"

"What? What did she get you?" Violet took a glance. "Oh."

Naomi and Natalie also leaned forward to look inside the box and both seemed shocked. However, when Charlotte went to see what the present was, she simply shrugged.

Naomi stared at Charlotte, amused. "Actually…" She shook her head. "Why am I not surprised since I heard how Sam and Kevin caught you and Coop?"

Addison smirked at the memory of Kevin describing what he had seen.

"Wha… they told you?!" Naomi and Addison both gave 'duh' looks to Charlotte.

"Oh my God! Good choice, Cal!" Savvy winked at Callie.

Addison gasped. "Savannah Lucy Taylor and Calliope Iphegenia Torres!" She glanced at Charlotte. "I don't know your middle name, so Charlotte King!" she exclaimed.

They chuckled. "Hey, don't diss it till you try it, prude."

"I am not a prude!" Addison hissed as she stared into the box.

"She's really not." At the raised eyebrows Naomi received, she continued. "You don't want to know what she's told me when her hormones are haywire."

Natalie laughed. "Oh I was the same with my first."

"Jess, right?" Addison had met Natalie's daughters once after she and Kevin had gone around for dinner with Leslie and Natalie.

"Yep."

Addison put the box to the side and Naomi moved over to give her present to Addison.

"Here you go, sweetie."

Addison took the paper-bound package from Naomi and opened it to find a pale blue hand-bound book, which was empty, save for a photo on the second page. It was of Addison and Kevin smiling towards the camera, Kevin's hands on her belly as they stood on the beach.

"Oh my God… wow." Addison bit down on her lower lip as her eyes watered. "Nae, where is this photo from? I don't-"

"You and Kevin were watching Fendi run around in front of me so I snapped a few photos."

"This is amazing, Nae."

"Sorry that there's mostly blankness… since you two haven't decided a name yet…"

Addison shook her head. "I love it." She smiled. "Thank you."

As she hugged Naomi she turned to look at the others, "Thank you all… so much. For everything… being here. the presents-"

"Oh we have one more present yet." Charlotte smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Mm, but it has to be… _delivered." _Savvy spoke while wearing a matching smirk.

"Savvy, I swear to God, if you hired a policeman stripper like you said you would back in college when we were drunk- I already have Kevin."

Savvy chuckled. "That you do. I'm surprised you even remember that I promised you that… Hmmm… how do you like firemen? We can change his outfit."

"Seriously?!" Addison screeched.

"Haha, no. But your present does have to be… well, it has to arrive." Naomi said.

The women sat around chatting for about twenty minutes until the doorbell rung.

"The present's here!" Naomi exclaimed before she and Savvy stood up to go to the front door.

"So sorry we're late-"

"The traffic was terrible-"

"And she got us lost-"

"Nancy Pants! Kathleen Machine! Oh my God!" Addison exclaimed, standing up from the couch to hug her two ex sisters in law.

"Addie!" They squealed.

"My God you look gorgeous!" Kathleen exclaimed.

"You look amazing, Add." Nancy smiled.

"More than amazing-"

"Okay, stop with the sibling rivalry right now, I'm flattered." Addison laughed and turned to the others.

"If you haven't met before, this is Nancy and Kathleen Shepherd." Addison began to introduce them. "Natalie, Charlotte, Violet and Callie…"

"Nice to meet you." Nancy and Kathleen spoke perfectly in sync, making Callie crack up laughing.

Over the next few hours Addison's house was full of laughter, giggles and squealing. Boy was Kevin glad he hadn't stayed home.

.xXx.

Addison rested her head on Callie's shoulder, exhausted. "Well that was fun."

"It definitely was." Callie smiled.

"I miss you." Addison's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I miss you too, Addie…" Callie looked down at Addison to see tears in her eyes. "Oh, honey."

She hugged Addison tight, the older woman trying not to cry but letting her hormones overtake her.

"Seeing everyone today… so many of you had to fly in…" she gulped. "Sav was my best friend in New York… you were in Seattle… you're still my best friends, but we never get to see each other. I feel like I'm losing you."

"Addie, it will be okay, I promise. I'll come to visit, you can come visit me when your son in there is born and old enough to travel… it will be okay. You're not losing us."

Addison sniffled. "I love you, Callie."

"I love you too."

.xXx.

**So, the plan was to have 30 chapters, with the last four names being like "now we've sung our ABCs..." (yes, I like that little kiddy rhyme okay?) but I'm not sure if I want to write those extra four chapters, I might just have her give birth next chapter or in chapter 24... and then have the last two as long epilogue-type chapters. what do you think? Or do you want her pregnancy drawn out until chapter 26, and then 4 epilogue-ish chapters? Feedback? :)  
**


	23. W

**I'll try to keep this short but I feel like I have a ridiculously long amount of things that I want to say. First, thanks to my amazing beta, Zoë, and second, thanks to all my amazing readers & reviewers (especially you guys :P)  
This story is nearing the end, which makes me sad. Three more chapters you all, so now's the time to give suggestions for things you want to happen with the baby!  
The next 3 chapters will be longer than usual, promise... and you know I may do a couple of chapters epilogue since it's going to be hard to stop writing this.**

**I'm saying this all now in case I forget to do this later. Now I'll shut up & let you read!  
**

.xXx.**  
**

"Oh, we need one of those dangly things that babies can look up at you know, those um-"

"Mobiles?"

"Yeah!" Addison nodded.

Kevin glanced around at all the signs hanging from the roof of the baby store and took her hand, leading them towards the mobiles.

"Oh, Kevster! That's adorable isn't it?"

Kevin chuckled at the nickname she had adapted about a month ago and glanced at the mobile with toy fire trucks hanging down from it.

"No, absolutely not," he replied firmly and shook his head with a grin. "Our kid needs to grow up like daddy, strong, non corrupted, he needs something like that one."

Addison glanced at the police car mobile. "Or he could have something like horsies!" she squealed as she saw a mobile with toy horses hanging off of it.

"Did you just say horsies?" He smirked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Mmm, I did." She leaned up to press her lips to his softly. "I think we should get the horsies mobile, and also the police car one."

"What? No surgical mobile to make sure our son wants to be a surgeon?" he joked.

"Hell no! I want our son to do whatever he wants to. Whatever he does will make me happy. Now stop letting me think that far into the future, it freaks me out."

"Aw, gee, now I feel bad for trying to corrupt him with police cars." He smirked.

Addison rolled her eyes and swatted him. "Hey, I'd prefer a policeman son rather than a fireman son. Policemen, especially, SWAT men, get to have… hidden guns." she whispered and glanced up at him, biting down on her lower lip.

Kevin smirked. "That we do."

He picked up a box containing the police car mobile parts, and then one containing the horse mobile parts. He held a box under each arm and turned around to find Addison out of his sight. He glanced up at all of the signs and immediately knew what section she would have headed off to- baby shoes.

"Kevster! Look at these blue booties… how cute are they?"

"They are pretty cute."

He chuckled and then saw the stack of shoeboxes she had balanced on her belly.

"Ad, our son does not need five more pairs of booties."

"Oh but he does!" she exclaimed, and then squealed when she saw a pair of cute yellow gumboots, that would obviously be for when their son could walk. "Aww!"

Kevin watched as she reached for that box and nearly dropped the other five boxes. He rushed forward as she tripped while trying to keep hold of the boxes, and he used his body to prevent her from falling.

"Careful, baby." He told her with a slight smirk as she regained her balance.

"Sorry." She bit her lip and stepped back from him while he repositioned the boxes under his arms. "Let me take some of those boxes, Ad, then you can grab those gumboots."

"Thanks." She smiled.

While fumbling around trying to figure out the best way to share five shoe boxes and two boxes of the mobiles a shop assistant made her way over to them.

"Here. I'll hold that for you, so you can go and help your wife with those." offered the lady.

"Oh, thanks." Kevin responded gratefully. He handed her the two boxes he'd been carrying, and then turned to Addison to take three of the shoeboxes out of her arms.

"Can you see better now?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Uh-huh." Addison replied with a roll of her eyes and turned to the lady. "Thank you."

"No worries. I'll take these up to the counter for you."

Kevin turned to Addison with a grin. "Anymore shoes you want to hurt yourself for?"

"Nope, I'm all good." She grinned back at him.

.xXx.

"Oh God, Kev, that feels amazing." Addison moaned as Kevin rubbed her heel after slipping her socks off of her feet.

"I'm glad, you've been walking around all day."

"No I haven't! I could barely make it walking around for two hours. Jesus my feet are sore." She groaned.

"Addiebaby, two hours is a lot these days." he told her truthfully.

"I know!" She threw her head back in the pillows and her annoyed groan turned into a moan as he rubbed circles on the soles of her feet.

"That _is_ good." she moaned a few minutes later.

"Feeling more relaxed now?"

"Uhuh… baby, you're so good with your hands."

He smiled up at her and continued to rub her feet, watching the relaxed expression replace the cute pout she previously wore. Addison closed her eyes and sighed as he released the tension in her feet. She had her hands laced over her belly, feeling their son's kicks slow as he too became relaxed, it was true what they say, a mother's emotions do affect the baby.

She heard Fendi running around downstairs, yapping at things, usually the furniture, and smirked to herself thinking about their future, and about how great it was going to be having a baby with Kevin, having a family. A family complete with a crazy dog that barked at inanimate objects.

"Kev?" she asked, pulling another pillow behind her back as she sat up, remembering what had been on her mind for the past half hour.

"Mmm?" he asked, a little confused.

"Remember what that lady said at the baby store?"

Kevin thought back and then nodded, "Yeah…"

_I'll hold that for you, so you can go and help your wife with those._

"I was just… I mean…" Addison sighed. "She thought we were married, and we're not, but we're having a child, so should we be? Married, I mean?"

Kevin's hands slowed down their movements on her feet and ankles as he looked up and caught her eye.

"Addie, we don't need to be married-"

"But everyone says, everyone thinks we should, my parents-" She gulped, emotions overcoming her.

"Ad, calm down, baby." Kevin spoke in a soothing tone.

"But everyone is judging us when they find out we're not married!"

"Addison, we're not about what everyone else thinks, we're about us. Just _us_." Kevin wished there was something he could do about her haywire hormones.

She sniffled. "I know. I know that. I just-"

"I know." He released her feet and scooted up to lie next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry for being so hormonal this past month… these past months."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I love you."

"I love you too." whispered Addison.

He held her in his arms for a few moments before speaking again.

"Baby, I just want you to know that… we're not married and I haven't proposed yet, because I know you had your bad marriage, and a part of you will think it's only because we're having a baby, but it's not. I love you and I'll propose, we'll get married when we're ready, okay? I just want you to know that you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Sudden tears spilled from her eyes. "I love you, Kev." She closed her wet eyes shut and tried to calm herself. "Sorry, hormonal meltdown."

He squeezed her arm, "It's alright."

.xXx.

"Oh hey, Dell, looking for Addison?" Kevin asked as he opened the front door.

"Hey, Kevin. Uh, yeah, she around?" Dell asked.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, in the lounge. You can go and see her."

Kevin shut the door behind Dell, who headed for the lounge, while he returned to the kitchen where he was making chicken alfredo.

"Dell!" Addison exclaimed, putting down the bowl of gummy bears and onion crisps she had been eating.

"Hey, Addison." He grinned at her. "Wow, you look great."

She chuckled. "Did Kevin put you up to that? I know I look like a big fat slob."

"You do not. How are you? Not much longer now."

"I know! Two and a half weeks! I'm really great, Dell, how are you?"

"I'm good." Dell smiled. "Listen, I, uh, I need you to sign off on my midwifery hours so I can become fully certified."

Addison giggled a little at the term 'midwifery'- it always made her laugh.

"Sure, Dell. What do I need to sign?"

Dell handed her a piece of paper and a pen, and she skim read over it before signing it.

"Done and done." She smiled broadly at him. "Congratulations, finally getting your certificate!"

He grinned. "I know, I'm so glad to finally be here, receiving it." He smiled and then spoke again, tentatively. "Hey, Addison?"

"Yeah?"

"I mean, I'm still shadowing Naomi for the next month, until it's processed… does that mean… do I… I mean, she's your OB-"

"Dell. You're not helping out with my labour." Addison spoke firmly, shaking her head. "I'm your teacher too, your boss… I am _not _letting you in."

He laughed nervously. "Oh thank God."

.xXx.

"Kevin! Bring me some ice chips! I _need _ice chips!" Addison moaned as she wiped her sweaty forehead.

"Okay, babe." he responded before kissing her cheek and standing up to go and get her some ice chips.

"_Don't _call me babe!" she hissed.

"Okay."

Kevin left the room quickly to bring his girlfriend ice chips as quickly as he possible could. She'd been in labour for hours and was very annoyed and irritant.

"Oh finally!" she exclaimed as he returned with the ice chips less than two minutes later.

"Honey, I didn't take that long." he spoke with a slight smirk.

"When you've been in labour for over eighteen hours, _then _you can tell me how long is _that long._"

"It hasn't been-" Kevin glanced at the clock. "Wow."

"Wow, damn straight." Addison popped an ice chip in her mouth right before another nasty contraction passed over her.

Kevin automatically gave her his hand and rubbed circles on her back as it eventually died down and she had a few more minutes to try and relax.

"Hey, Addison!" Naomi strode into the room in a chipper mood.

"Go away unless you have good news." Addison muttered.

"Okay, you are 100% effaced and eight cm dilated," Naomi told her after examining Addison.

"Just two more centimetres, baby." Kevin spoke excitedly.

Addison looked up at him. "But that could take-"

"An hour, I know how long advances labour lasts."

Her expression turned incredulous.

"What? I've been reading baby and pregnancy books."

She gave him a big grin, which quickly turned into a gritting of teeth as yet another contraction came through her cervix.

.xXx.

"My God! Naomi when can I push?" Addison moaned. "I've been waiting ever since my waters broke on the fucking kitchen bench."

"I'm still trying to figure out why you were _on _the kitchen bench." Naomi told her with narrowed eyes.

Kevin deliberately averted his gaze until Naomi spoke again.

"Actually, you can push now."

"What?" Addison gasped, pulling Kevin close to her.

"You heard what I said, when you're ready, you can start to push."

"Wait!" Cooper called as he burst into the room and Addison shot him a look clearly intended to kill.

Cooper shot Kevin a knowing grin and held up a digital camera, snapping a few photos before Addison could protest.

"Coop! Get out! I said no cameras!"

"Come on, it's not like I'm filming your va-"

"Get out!"

"A couple of photos, Addie?"

Kevin smirked at Cooper, having asked him to take photos since he knew well enough that Addison would kill him if he tried to get any photos, but he knew in the long run she would thank him for getting photos.

"Fine." she muttered. Naomi giggled softly to herself as Addison plastered a tired smile on her face for a few photos, and then kicked Cooper out of the room.

"Okay, you ready, Addison?" Naomi asked as Cooper sneakily placed the digital camera on the bench to record before leaving the room.

"Yup." Addison smiled tiredly up at Kevin before starting to push with gritted teeth and lots of loud noises.

.xXx.

"Here you go, Addie…" Naomi smiled widely, holding out a wailing, adorable baby to Addison.

Tears streamed down Addison's cheeks and goofy grins adorned the couple's faces as she took their son into her arms.

"He's perfect. Ten fingers. Ten toes." Kevin mumbled, his gaze locked on his son.

"He definitely is. Eight pounds, six ounces" Naomi told them, also smiling widely.

Addison grinned down at her crying son, all traces of fatigue gone from her body now that she had him in her arms.

"Hi there, Lachlan." she whispered with teary eyes.

Lachlan continued to cry in his mother's arms as both parents were focused on taking in every detail of the perfect baby they had created. Kevin reached out his hand to stroke his son's arm, and Lachlan soon gripped onto his pinkie finger.

"Hey, buddy." he whispered, a tear running down his face.

Lachlan immediately stopped wailing as he caught sight of his daddy's face and he stared up at him with emerald eyes matching Addison's. Lachlan had a fuzz of brown hair, surprisingly not receiving his mum's red hair, but he definitely had her nose. He was the perfect combination of their features, and completely adorable.

Kevin leaned over to place a soft kiss on Addison's lips. "I love you, Addison."

"I love you too, Kevin." she told him blissfully.

Like he was feeling left out of all the 'I love you's Lachlan began to wail again.

"We love you too, Lachlan." Both parents told him happily.

Naomi had turned around to write on Addison's chart when she noticed the flashing red light coming from the camera. She chuckled to herself and picked up the device, turning off the recording but deciding to get some photos.

She held it up and took a few photos of the ecstatic family, and when Addison and Kevin noticed what she was doing they smiled into the lens with jovial grins.

"So, mommy, what is little Lachlan here's full name?" Naomi asked coyly as picked up the birth certificate.

"Lachlan Montgomery Nelson." Addison stated.

"Hyphenated?"

Kevin shook his head. "Montgomery's going to be his middle name."

Naomi nodded and filled out the birth certificate, leaving it on the end of the bed for them to sign later. "I'm going to leave you two alone for a while… expect the gang to be in soon- I'm not sure how long I can fend them off for. Congratulations, you two."

Kevin chuckled. "Thanks, Naomi." he spoke without tearing his eyes from his son.

Naomi left the room without notice from either the couple or the baby. Both parents were too enamored by their son, and their son was too busy with staring, wailing, and being cute.

.xXx.

**So I knew what I wanted the baby to be called since the beginning- i hope you like the name Lachlan, I personally love it. :D**

**Please review- it's 1AM and I love to wake up to reviews in the inbox! :)  
**


End file.
